Galaxy Defenders: The Catian Chronicles
by LenCrossTop20
Summary: Dogisia has finally made its completely bold move by destroying once was known as the most powerful Earth Fleet in the Milky Way Galaxy. Earth is allied to Catia, a recently existing planet after their first visit 60 years ago. Now, that Catia and Dogisia are officially enemies, will our heroes finally put an end to the long rivalry of the two planets once and for all?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE...**

_***Year 2072 A.D.***_ 'WHAT THE HELL?! THEY'VE GOT US OUTNUMBERED?! GET ME BATTLESHIPS ON DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! RE-CALIBRATE OUR FLIGHT PATTERNS AND SECURE EVERY LIVING V.I.P. WE GOT!' The human female captain shouted, who was aware that the ship was under attack and her crew was following her orders to the letter. Here they were at deep space and only several moments before getting obliterated by an overwhelming number of ships belonging to pirates and mercenaries. She was also in a fleet of 7 battleships and 3 fighter carriers, but the Dogisian empire's weapons of pure shielded laser technology was over matched to the 7th generation lasers made by the humans. The Earth force's fleet was noticeably failing. Pirate and mercenary fighter ships were there to dominate the space battle simply because of fire power and the overwhelming numbers...

_I can't believe it... The fleet is lost._ The captain sighed and started to shed a tear, but was mature enough to think of a hard way. Communications are blocked... but not the kind she knows: Universal Telepathy. In desperation, she closed her eyes... and the universe stopped its time.

She was in a white world of nothingness, waiting for someone. Then, there appeared a Catian sage of a woman, dressed in a purple robe. She was young, and compared to the captain's height who was 6 feet 4 inches, the young sage was 5 feet 9 inches tall, and was only 22 years old in appearance. Notable to the sage is that she had cat ears and a dark brown color of it, along with the tail she has as well.

The captain kneeled in front of her to express her deepest apologies. 'I'm sorry... but...!' The captain kept her crying to herself and continued. 'Ichika, I understand that in the deepest circumstances, I can contact you in case there is an emergency, concerning life and death situations. Right now... the fleet I'm in is resting on a scale, and we're in the heavier risk now. I understand that you cannot send any help...'

'Ayaka.' The young sage Ichika called to the captain. 'It's true that on this moment, there is nothing we can do. Just rest assured that we'll find the V.I.P.'s you've sent out to survive. In your point, it is standard operating procedure. To us, it is everything. What's important is, lives are still there and all is not lost.'

The captain kept crying and was looking down, thinking of the hopes and dreams her children may have for the future they may know, and she knows full well that it must not rely on war. _I just don't want to watch my children suffer through it themselves._ 'I'm fighting for my home planet...' She looked back to Ichika's face. '...and I'm fighting for my children. Please look for them one time and I would hope their futures would be bright. I know I can't go back, but tell me you can, Sage Ichika. For me, and for everyone on the fleet...'

Ichika nodded immediately and answered. 'It shall be done, Ayaka. You have my word. You're not the only one who's got families, and I'll try to find the families of the others as well.'

The captain was still kneeling and she smiled at Ichika's words. 'Thank you... dear sage.' Then, she started to disappear. 'I know, this is my end...'

'I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Ayaka...' Ichika said to Ayaka. 'I thought we would see each other...'

'Don't be.' Ayaka replied while she disappeared and was almost not visible to the sage. 'I've done my duty, and my best too. Please remember... Ichika... It doesn't matter if we see each other or not. You will ALWAYS be my best friend... Thank you...' Ayaka said Ichika's name repeatedly in echo while the captain's body disappeared.

But then Ichika witnessed through the captain's eyes on that chair of the bridge the enormous laser projectile hitting the screen, and eventually bringing terror from the explosion the hit on the bridge cost. The sage screamed in denial for what was happening, hearing the rest of the ship explode into oblivion! 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Her voice echoed as she witnessed the last ship of the human fleet destroyed, simply because of an ambush. Ichika first thought only of the lives that were lost in that battle. A few hours later... she thought of giving a petition to a certain planet and its leaders to where she is naturally from, to finally declare after 62 years of Catian to Dogisian encounter from Earth, a war that will never be forgotten by the galaxies spanning the space no one else could ever imagine...

She knew that the Dogisians have done this, and the dogs will finally pay...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh yeah! Finally gonna start this fiction from the original animemanga "Cat Planet Cuties."**_

_**I think it'll be nice to write a sci fi after some time of thinking... :) I kinda like space and action stuff!**_

_**Chapter 1 is coming soon, yo! :) Be ready! ;) I'm gonna finish this fiction no matter what!**_


	2. I wanna meet you again

_**First chapter is in the house! Already watched Cat Planet Cuties? You guys should read this, cause it's the real deal. ^_^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cat Planet Cuties, okay?**_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Things on Earth seem to go smoothly. After 62 years of Catian and Earth alliance, they were finally able to reach other galaxies across the universe. Deep Space is more of the term to unexplored parts of the universe that are yet to be discovered by either planets. Even Catia didn't seem to explore the other places, but Earth has never been more eager to go the distance.

Earth was in good shape thanks to interplanetary relations. Like international terms, interplanetary trade is being done. It is the main link as to how the two planets share their culture, and their friendship to each other. Knowing that Earth has a good sense to making works of art, they each gave the other the resources in daily life. And... there's also the trade to the technology in ways of transport as well. No longer does man ever want to stay in Earth, but want to explore the final frontier to the best of their ability, and as long as time is on their side.

From 62 years ago, the crew of the ship "Prime Catian", stayed strong, even in their separate ways. Captain Qoone stayed strong even after some of her crew members disbanded to take on different duties, knowing they should part ways because time is essential, and they wished to live on different perspectives. Durel stayed as the medical officer of the ship, still loyal to Qoone. Chayka is a representative of the Orsonians to Catia. And... Melwin was given a ship to command: The "Catian Lu Creusseir", named after the human engineer who first designed with the Catians the very ship that is FASTER than the Prime Catian. It is one of the ships that is a formidable opponent to some mercenary ships across the galaxies, and has been deemed top notch in passenger transport as well. The Lu Creusseir is the best to slip past hostile threats easily, avoiding any unnecessary combat.

_***19**__**th**__** of February, 2072...***_ The Lu Creusseir is on deep space, currently leaving one of the planets that seems to be uninhabited and has toxic properties. Knowing it has no signs of no life, the ship decided to move to another location...

The young Melwin was in her quarters, dressing herself from nude, to wearing a captain's uniform for duty. Her blue shoulder-length hair swayed as she waved her head before she combed her hair. Her cat ears seemed okay, knowing it was the same color as her hair, and as usual, she felt it was soft, next to her tail.

She later went to a desk beside her bed and picked up a picture frame... and it depicted her, who still had short hair, and Chayka who had double ponytails for a hairstyle. The young captain smiled on this picture because it was there for a long time. _Good thing everything's going smooth from then. I never knew how we got along, but we're both friends even after the bad times._ Melwin's expression turned lonely. 'I wonder where you are now?' She wondered...

...before hearing a transmission from the bridge first officer. '_Captain, we've just detected an object. It appears to be a pod._'

'Status?'

'_Inactive, captain. It belongs to one of Earth's ships. We have to yet to identify on what ship this is from._'

Melwin thought that the pod may have evacuated its assigned ship before it exploded. 'I assume it's got some damage?'

'_Affirmative. Plus... there are life signs. We were thinking of bringing the pod in._'

'How many in the pod?'

Then the blue-haired girl heard the officer make a questionable tone. '_It's only for one, but there are two inside it. Should I?_'

'Go ahead. I'll get to the bridge now...' Melwin stated before she walked out of the room in a hurry.

_***Lu Creusseir bridge...***_ 'Captain on-deck!' First officer Jean Ulmine said to the rest of the staff as they should in attention.

'At ease!' Melwin said to the staff, and they were back in their duties. 'Ulmine, how is it?'

'Tractor beam's slowly taking it in now. So far, no threats.'

'Threats?'

'Well, yeah. Actually, there's a dangerous substance that's volatile inside the pod.'

'It's not supposed to be there.' Melwin stated. 'What's the combination?'

'AL-6679 and TH-32. Dangerous crystallic explosion.' Ulmine replied.

_It's dangerous... but it's not actually a making of Earth, is it?_ 'Dangerous...' Melwin said to herself, just before the small sound was made on the computer of a lieutenant monitoring long range activity.

'Captain! We got a timer detonation device on the pod!'

Melwin reacted immediately. 'ETA?!'

'20 seconds!'

'STOP THE TRACTOR BEAM AND REVERSE THRUSTERS NOW! GET A LOCK ON THE SIGNATURES INSIDE THE POD AND TRANSPORT THEM!' The captain ordered quickly and the crew followed. Soon, the tractor beam was deactivated, and the ship was moved backwards to make distance. 'The signatures?'

'_Stand by!_' A transporter ensign contacted from the transporter room. '_We've got their signal and we're transporting them._' It took a few more seconds before it could be done. '_We got them!_'

'Raise shields, and brace for impact!' Melwin shouted in time before the bomb exploded from the escape pod. The explosion was blue, and a wave approached the ship by force. It shook for a while because of the volatile gases, and the shock of the explosion that went to the shields of the ship.

Several seconds passed and the scene calmed itself again. 'Keep the shields up. Damage report!'

One of the sensor ensigns answered. 'No damage, captain, and shields are holding.'

'And the inhabitants?'

'_Alive, but unconscious, captain... and you should get here. I'll call the doctor over here too._' The transporter officer said through the communication. Melwin immediately moved and left Ulmine to manage the bridge for herself.

_***An hour later... Sickbay...***_ Melwin headed to sickbay to look at the inhabitants... and as she suspected, they were human. A boy and girl in their teenage years are seen naked while on separate beds. Both of them were human in species, and both are somehow unconscious. _They must be passengers from a ship. Of course it's from a human ship, but from which one?_ 'Doctor, how are things? Did they get any injuries?'

A young red-head who's 18 years of age was there for the teens and was the one in charge of sickbay duties. She was wearing a white-robe uniform with red streaks symbolizing medical profession. She had red cat ears and tail and was shorter than Melwin's. The red head sighed on what she answered. 'Cap... I don't think these kiddies are gonna wake up any time soon. They're okay... but I analyzed their brain's pattern's different. Apparently, after they have gotten into the pod, they've gotten hold of space aurora beam substance known as Iredeite. It must have breached the pod's shell, and their brains too. Their brains are okay, but it's just unsettling to see brain pattern activity different.'

'How unsettling is it?'

'I'll show you.' The doctor went to a holo projector, and it has shown the human brain. 'The left and right lobe are supposedly separated in giving functions. However... there's a miracle of a brain pattern because as I see... once they wake up... they'll be new people... with powers.'

'Powers?' Melwin wondered. 'I know about percentages of a brain can be used to unlock different abilities or change their bodily patterns.'

'Except... it's not about percentages and how the brain achieves knowledge in a rate. It's not like what Earth has discovered, but this is different. You see the two lobes? All functions will be enhanced like their senses, their way of thinking, their rate of learning... It's unbelievable. Plus... the only thing that I find questionable... is how the brain doesn't receive stress.'

'What the hell?!' Melwin knew the doctor's theory to be outrageous. 'That's impossible. All brains receive stress and damage, right?'

'Except this doesn't! Their brain was once damaged in their young ages according to a deep physiological scan I made. When I mean damaged... I mean damaged.' The red-head in her silly way, repeated words, then continued. 'After several years, their brains suddenly got fixed. By fixed, I mean their brains feels younger. With this kind of advantage, they can make a great psychic of a human than just usual. If their abilities were amplified... they can be higher sentients... and then...'

'Enough.' Melwin knew the doctor was about to explain future possibilities. _This is gonna be complicated..._ 'Doc... are any of these brain patterns possible on the Orsonians we once know of?'

'You mean the ones that boarded this ship for diplomatic purposes?' The red head scratched her head, which was in thought. 'Well... yeah. I remember one of them who went with the standard op had brain patterns that could have matched the average Orsonian, but this one I have now has got more abilities than the usual Orsonian.'

Melwin was shocked to know the revelation. Never before has she encountered another species that has a better brain than the Orsonian. _This is a great discovery... but we can't make a complete call without the matter completely anazlyed._ 'I was thinking of bringing your patients to the Orsonians for better research. I was hoping they would shed some light on the subject. Any say on this?'

'Nah.' The doctor put her hands on her waist and smiled. 'Maybe we could let them handle this...' The doctor then saw the teen girl sitting up on the bed. 'Hey!' Then Melwin saw her as well.

The girl had brown hair, curly, and reached to her her upper back. One side of her face was covered by hair. She opened her eyes and it shown its light brown color. Her vision was blurred, but she saw the notable cat ears of both the doctor and Melwin's. 'H-hello?' She spoke weakly and her vision finally cleared to see the doctor near her. 'W-where am I? What... happened to the ship?'

The doctor answered the girl's question. 'You're here in sickbay, in the Catian Lu Creusseir. What's your name?'

The girl groaned before answering. 'It's... Natalia. Call me... Talie.' She was trying to bear pain, but the doctor couldn't tell where.

'What happened to you?' The doctor asked.

Then... the girl looked at a nearby screen, which was originally monitoring the patient's body patterns. She pointed at it with her finger. 'There.' The two then looked at the screen and they saw it change its monitor into a video. The doctor stayed... but Melwin looked at the video, consisting of cameras of different ships.

Melwin looked and analyzed the video of the different views of the battle happening between a human fleet, and another fleet consisted of mercenaries and pirates. The human fleet was losing capital ships faster, and were very disadvantageous. The young captain was seeing images of the whole human fleet in danger... and its sure obliteration. This made her eyes widen. _This... the whole fleet?! How?!_

'The whole... fleet.' Melwin looked back at Talie and asked. 'How long?'

Talie shed a tear and looked at the young captain. 'It must have been hours already.'

'_Captain!_' Ulmine called through the radio. '_Message incoming live from Earth. It's Ichika. I don't what it is... but we gotta put it on._'

'Put it through the whole ship. I want everybody to hear this.' _I know it's about the fleet destroyed... is it?_ Melwin wondered and she wanted to find out Ichika's message.

Then Ichika, a sage from the Catian homeworld broadcasted from Earth. '_About an hour ago... approximately 1523 hours in Pacific time of Earth, a battle fleet that was headed by supreme commander Oswald has been confimed destroyed due to a report made by a recon scout and an emergency message from one of the ships. The motive of the attack was known to be an assault against Earth's alliance with Catia. 62 years ago, the presence of Dogisia was unseen and has rooted in Earth even in the political influence. Now... they're here again to take revenge and settle the score between them and us for the diplomatic alliance of Earth and Catia, or so, we think they would. The Orsonian authorities have announced that the Universal Regulations Government will take action. They will give disciplinary punishment to the fleet that destroyed Oswald's, and hopefully will come to a conslusion for a cease fire. If they confirm it belongs to the Dogisians, their planet will suffer severely._'

Ichika then continued to speak after some delay. '_One of my friends was from that fleet. She told me to promise her that I find her family, and the families whose lives were lost, and to tell them they needed not to completely mourn. This day will be remembered, for the sake of Earth. Our friendship has brought us to this day, which we never expected to see. What we plead now is the peace we still want with them. War is never the answer to all of this. No matter what we are... we should know that attacking one, only creates more violence. This, we must always remember._'

'_This is a day of infamy, and hopefully, the day the war must be prevented. I thank you all._' After Ichika spoke, Melwin heard sensitively the photo shot sounds and some reporters wanting to get answers from her, but it would seem that she already left the scene before the media could get her say.

Melwin then heard the end of the broadcast and looked straight to Talie's eyes. 'Talie...' She walked to her and stopped just as she was 2 feet away. 'It must be hard for you. I'm sure you and your friend escaped using the pods... but do you know where you were?'

Talie focused her eyes on the young captain. 'In your terms... it would seem that I was in Sector I-45.'

'I-45? Isn't that near the Dogisian sector? What do you know about the fleet's heading?' Melwin asked soon and the doctor was concerned.

'Cap, you better calm down.'

'Answer the question.' Melwin pressured Talie.

Talie looked at the doctor. 'It's okay. I can answer.' Then she looked back at Melwin. 'I only know through memories I've seen from each one of them, after I was exposed to the aurora's energy. The only thing I can tell you now, is that they're checking a suspicious report of a lost human ship doing reconnaisance due to sensor problems.'

Melwin was beginning to see Talie knew too much. 'How do you know this?'

'Their memories can still be retrieved with my brain. I don't know how, but for several hours... souls who lost their bodies have memories that I can still scan into. That's how I was able to obtain their memories and tell them to you.' Talie's explanation was able to convince Melwin that she is not a danger. 'By the way... I know you, Captain Melwin. I know you were there on your first encounter with Earth, and part of Qoone's landing party for diplomatic reasons.'

Melwin was shocked and somehow, her convinced look became a suspicious one. She drew her phaser and set it to stun. 'How the hell you know?! You weren't even there on that day.'

The doctor protected Talie. 'Cap?! What are you doing?!'

'Move aside, doctor.' Melwin calmly asked the doctor.

'No!' The doctor firmly said. Her eyes fixed on Melwin's, and both of them temporarily were rivals in motives. The red-head suddenly heard Talie scream briefly and hold her head. 'Talie?! What's wrong?'

Talie looked at her male companion who appeared asleep on the other bed. 'My companion! He's...!' Before she could even say something, the male teen bolted and sat up. His natural green eyes then turned to Melwin's curious look.

The male teen smiled with a smirk. 'I didn't think I'd land in the hands of Captain Melwin.'

'Who are you?!' Melwin pointed her phaser on the male teen and was getting a little tense.

'No one you should know...' He then sent a psychic wave which then forced her head down, rendering her unconcsious while on her back on the floor. 'Now that it's settled... Gwarrgh!' His head ached and he held his head. He saw his vision blur and looked at Talie. He kept groaning in pain and he walked out of bed, hoping to escape her weak psychic hold of his head. 'You...! You... TRAITOR!'

Melwin found her consciousness, woke up and gasped. She immediately grabbed and fired her phaser at the male. She released 5 shots at him, and he screamed and groaned in pain, making him give out and kneel on one knee. The young captain got up and kept her aim at him. _The bastard... What the hell did he do that for?!_

The male teen was looking weak, and his angered eyes just looked Talie's. 'Just whose side are you on, huh?!'

Talie returned the angered look at him. 'It's either mine, theirs... or both.' Talie widened her eyes and psychic waves coursed from her to his brain, torturing him and making him give out. He was later rendered unconscious on the floor. 'I'm sorry... Kyle.' Talie felt lonely that Kyle was not himself like usual, because she knew who he was. She saw Melwin unequipping her phaser. 'Captain, I'm sorry if...'

'Don't be.' The captain butted in. 'He could have killed us. We owe you one.'

The doctor was still trying to process everything she saw. 'Cap... what now?'

Melwin thought of this carefully. _Talie's mind is powerful, but so it this Kyle boy. I can't be sure... and maybe the Orsonians know something._ 'Ulmine, see anything suspicious on the scanners?'

'_Uh... no._' The first officer replied. '_Negative, captain. So far, we're just seeing usual debris from large rocks. That's it._'

Talie knows about Melwin's plan. 'You're taking me to the Regulations Government, aren't you?'

Melwin sighed that Talie knows. 'We have no choice. Much has to be told on the case. Your case is extraordinary, like this Kyle you have with you.'

'I suggest you don't. I've traced memories of the battle, and I'm not sure where I've seen this but... Somehow the Orsonians have something to do with it.' Talie's revelation took the captain by surprise... 'I'm sorry... but it's what I saw.'

Melwin was beginning to believe Talie's word. _If that's the case... where do we go from here?_ From here, even the young captain couldn't think of a way... yet.

_***Kumamoto, Japan, 1313 hours...***_ A hill apartment was shown visibly as the sun made a point of shining its rays on the solar panel roof. It was a big apartment, but it only belonged to only one person in particular.

The 25 year-old owner was in the swimming pool. He was in his shorts when he was wet and practicing his drills like usual. When he stopped to one side he took his breath while resting. From his appearance, he had short blonde hair, trimmed to a point. He's got a height of 5 feet and 10 inches, and actually had a good build.

As he was resting, he heard a scream. He wondered what it was... but then, he heard a jet engine. He was alert and looked at the direction. The man was looking at a young woman in her aerial battle suit, with her jet engine behind her back showing smoke. The black hair told him that it was Aoi, in her burnt air battle suit... with a malfunctioning jet engine, about to crash in the pool he's in. 'Oh... shit!' Before he could react, the girl splashed in the pool, and he was drenched in it.

As the pool calmed down, Aoi surfaced and was somehow in her battle suit, but the engine sank in the pool. What's more shocking to him, is that he's seeing her right breast exposed while she's wet in the pool. _Oh my... her right breast is there... If only I could kiss those puppies...wait... WHAT?!_He shook his head to snap himself out. 'What the hell?!' Aoi just shrugged and smiled. He already knew what she was up to and he looked up. 'MANAMI!' He then saw briefly that Manami flew over the scene quickly because of the jet line. _Damn that girl... I thought I told her not to touch these jets!_ He immediately got out of the pool, and was followed by Aoi. 'Stop, right there, missy!' He pointed a finger at her. 'What the hell just happened?!'

Aoi looked at his finger, then at him. 'I'm really sorry! Actually me and Manami got real bored because we didn't find Kio around the house... so... we... uh... decided to... you know...'

'Well?' He calmly asked.

'Maybe we could have had a ride of our lives there?' Aoi explained poorly.

The Brit slapped his palm on his forehead. _You've got to be kidding me. Of all the things they could find... they found my prototype jets... This is rather humiliating. Damn that kid... leaving me with his wives here. I curse the day... I curse the day... I curse the day._ 'Let's just forget about it...' He finally looked straight at her. 'Just move on inside.'

'I-I'm sorry if...!'

The Brit gestured silently for her to keep quiet and pointed her to his house. 'Now.' Seeing Aoi looking down, she went back inside, ashamed of what she's done with Manami. Then he suddenly noticed that the broken engine she had was still under the water of the pool. He looked up to the sky and listened to the distant jet sound, and saw the lines travel far from the location. 'Where are you going?' He whispered to himself.

Then she heard a shout from Aoi who was inside the house. 'Tim! You better come inside! Something's on TV! Hurry!' He heard her and he immediately moved inside the house.

Tim was running for the living room while drying himself with a towel where she saw Aoi doing the same with another, while still partly exposed, but was more concerned when he saw the TV on... and the message being broadcasted, which was the same one from which Ichika spoke to reveal her message.

The two were processing the message they heard from Ichika during her statement about the destroyed fleet. Tim knew that this would bring relations of Catia and Earth down because of Catia's enemy... the Dogisians. 'This isn't looking good. For politics, I don't really believe politicians would wise up to defend WITH the Catians. What about it, Aoi?'

'For certain, they can't turn down the Catians for help. I mean... Earth's lost a whole fleet, and it was the best exploration fleet by far.'

'It doesn't mean the leaders won't have doubts. They won't accept losses... and with it comes division... then resistance, then uncontrolled chaos.' Tim explained the negative outcome of the event. 'This'll blow the whole alliance off like a nuke.'

'You're making it sound like the alliance is gonna be a problem.' She glared at his eyes. He then saw her glasses bog up, and she eventually took them off. 'There was never an alliance if Catians didn't see peace to begin with.'

'Well... there was never an enemy for us to begin with if they weren't even here in the first place.' He dried himself then dropped the towel.

'Fuck... you.' She calmly approached him and he didn't keep his eyes off her. 'I know you have a problem with her. Eris may not be someone you could always trust after remembering your past, but you can't dwell on it. You know my story and Manami's, and hers. All you think is Eris is like this... and that.'

Tim smiled at the way she thinks of him. 'Great. Slap me. I'm impressed.' He spoke sarcastically and his smile disappeared. 'But really, you want to defend her, and the Catians after what happened hours ago?'

She kept her glare at him and saw him glare at her, and she never changed her answer. 'Yes.' The two of them just kept their eyes on each other.

'Hmm.' Tim thought that Aoi has chosen her side already. 'Find me in the simulator. I just wanna dance by myself.' He smiled again and looked away before he walked. She hated his way of making that impression, and she knew how to intervene in it.

'I'm coming with you.' She said with resolve. 'Better if you try me.'

The Brit turned around. 'Seriously? Like you have something to say, assassin.'

Again, her eyes glared at him when she approached him. 'Let me remind you that I'm more than capable. You may be former SAS, but I'm a killer from the immigration bureau, and you don't know shit about me.'

He chuckled. 'You can try talk, but can you walk?!'

'Apport!' Both of them recited before stepping back and aimed handguns that were suddenly in their hands. He had two, and she had one. Before she could take a shot, he took his shot, and to her surprise, her weapon was shot off her.

She was surprised and looked at her handgun on the ground. _That didn't happen to me before._

'Maybe it was just luck.' The Brit said to her. 'Hmph. Don't forget that I'm a better and faster shot close range, and I'm like you.'

She examined her own weakness, and it seems there wasn't one as she studied. 'Maybe it was luck.'

'I accept your challenge then. You and me... simulator.' He then dropped the pistols before it disappeared in a purple glow. 'I'm starting to like you already.'

Then she smiled as she wiped the bog off her glasses and put it on again. 'Don't think that flirting's gonna work.'

'Maybe, but we'll find out who will have the last laugh soon enough. Deal?'

'Deal.' She said when they both reached their hands and made the immediately handshake. For the first time in her life, besides Manami, she was looking at her new rival after a long while. After the handshake, she let go and walked away peacefully. _Although he knows what he's doing, I can still outsmart him. One day, Tim. You'll know what my pain really feels..._

Amongst the troubles the Catian and Humans have with the Dogisians, a new rivalry between two special killers, in that house, forms like fire... But what good would that even do in the bigger matters?

_***Hiroshima, Japan... 1330 hours...***_ _What... happened? _Manami woke up, and opened her eyes gently, just to see the jet engine she was flying with just crashed to car. She heard faint screaming of the crowd, who appeared to be running away from something. When she tried to move, she noticed her back and torso were hurt. Then, she started to crawl, to wherever direction the people are running to. _What are they... running from?_ When she turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes. Because the one she saw, made her eyes widen for the shock of her life. The Dogisian pink-haired woman looked the same like before, and even Manami couldn't believe the resemblance didn't change. She then chuckled believing that she was seeing Janes... the team's nemesis. 'Tell me... where am I?' Manami just asked in a silly way.

Janes answered with an evil grin. 'Hell.'

Then Manami's smile disappeared suddenly. _Crap..._ Without reacting... Janes held Manami's hair and pulled it tight. Regrettably, Manami, DID experience her personal day for the next few minutes... _I never should have pissed her off!_ What one would wonder is what happens next?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The worst is over and I'm done with Chapter 1! :) Wew... probably good if I rest up...<br>**_

_**Won't be updating soon. Got a busy day ahead... :)**_

_**To my readers, please enjoy! ^_^ PM me or gimme a review one time!**_


	3. The road just begun for us, you know?

**_Hello! :) Finally got the second chapter posted!_**

**_Just a disclaimer: Cat Planet Cuties... no matter if there were sexy characters generating Ecchi... IS NOT MINE! :P_**

_**Enjoy. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

_***Hiroshima, Japan... 1332 hours...***_ It was a clear sunny day, with almost no other aircraft in sight. The sky was blue, with some clouds up high, and the birds are chirping on the sweet environment made by the city. A faint scream was heard from below. One of the birds was hit and killed with a red laser projectile, and the formation of birds have separated in almost all directions.

Janes, the same pink-haired and dog-eared Dogisian was happy to see Manami injured, after throwing the girl to a car and is already past her torture limit. _This is more than expected. Surely, she's got Catian blood for lasting this long._ She was in her usual black-robe uniformed setting. _I think it's time I make it permanent and end this._ Then she activated her battlesuit, which enveloped her body for a few seconds. A helmet was also formed around her head. 'It's time for this dog to bury you now!'

'That's what you think!' ...said by a cheery young woman wearing a red and white power suit rushing from behind. Janes saw the only person she hated: Eris, who was charging at the Dogisian at high speed with the red hammer the "kitty" always carries. Without reaction from Janes, the Dogisian then got hit by the hammer, and it sent her flying until she hit another car. Eris gave attention to Manami and rushed to her help her. 'Are you okay?!' She then saw the woman unconscious and decided to carry her away.

The Catian later carried Manami to her red and white themed personal ship, which was actually with her when she arrived. Without time to lose after she got Manami in the personal ship, Eris boarded and closed the windows. She immediately launched her ship hovered upwards.

From the wreckage, Janes was able to get out of it and she, in her humiliation saw the ship take off. _If only it would be simple. At least I know that they're around. Soon... they're gonna be in regret for Catia's arrival in the first place._ 'My job's done here. Matrey... get me a ride out of here.' She said over to the radio to the assist-a-roid who was with her the whole time as she walked away, laughing at some plans coming together.

_***In Eris's personal ship...***_ Was on the co-pilot's seat behind Eris's seat as the pilot. She woke up from her unconscious state and immediately bolted up to sit straight and gasped. 'Janes?!' She later looked around and reacted in delay to find herself inside Eris's ship. Then, she looked over to the pilot's seat, to see the honey-haired cat-eared companion piloting the aircraft. 'Thank god you saved me there. How'd you know where I was?'

Eris smiled and greeted her companion. 'Hey! You're awake!' _I'm glad she's okay. 'Oh... how do I know? I put a tracker on your suit, actually. It's a good thing I did. You would have been dead if I didn't...' _Eris then slowly let her smile fade. 'Aw... why we're you wondering around like that?'

Manami sighed for whatever silly reason she needed to come up with again. _It happened before... but it's awfully different now._ 'Oh... I just thought of shopping.' Manami couldn't think of any other reason.

Eris reaction had an emotion of blank. 'Auto-pilot engage.' And the ship finally took over the pilot's flying. Eris rotated her chair and faced Manami. She revealed her blank emotion and looked at Manami like it was another dull day. Suddenly, a big smile covered her face, followed by the grin she liked to do to feel eager. 'Really?!' Eris had a feeling of excitement. 'You really went shopping all the way out here?! That's great!'

Manami's sudden unexpected emotion made her melt down to the floor. _You're seriously thinking it was shopping I did? Idiot..._

'Now that I think of it... Janes just kept appearing recently, starting when that thing happened to Earth's fleet hours ago.' Eris said as she knew the pink-haired Dogisian was on the radar after that long.

'What thing?' Manami wondered what Eris meant by "thing that happened to Earth's fleet."

'Oh, you mean...' Eris was surprised. 'You didn't know, did you?' She snapped her fingers. 'You could have watched the telecast, and her message too. Still remember Ichika?'

'Y-yeah. She's a Catian sage, right? I thought she hasn't been around Earth for a while.'

'That's what you think!' Eris smiled and pointed at Manami while some of the sun's rays made her hair shine.

Manami saw the dull moment become silly. _This is one chapter I'd never forget._ 'So... like you said... Ichika's around again?'

'Yup. It took a while after she came from the Regulations Government.' Eris replied with her hands crossed. 'She's still in the Catian Embassy in Earth. We should probably visit her, you know!'

Manami put her hands in front of her while it waved. 'There's seriously no need! Look... she's got a long day. This afternoon's already gotten that tense for everyone. You said there's still trouble to one of Earth's fleets... so I'll make sure we leave her to it.'

Eris shrugged. 'Suit yourself.' She made that smile that still annoyed Manami. Ever since Eris was Kio's mate, Manami followed to be her wife, along with Aoi, the one who once had a crush on Kio 60 years ago. And ever since, nothing changed in the environment between the three. All Manami thought those years is that the three of them are treated equally, and she was glad it was really the case, but in exchange, Manami and Aoi wanted to be half-Catians.

Manami's cat ears came out along with her tail without noticing. 'Wanna tell me what it's about?'

'I'll tell you about the message once we get home.' Eris was glad she saw Manami's cat ears again. 'Aww! I'm glad you got the ears out again. They're pretty, you know.'

Manami looked at her tail and the cat ears she's got. Unlike the times she usually reacts because she was once alienated with them, she got used to it and figured it was really a change and sighed. 'Oh well.' She said with a smile. 'I guess they're looking good on me, huh?'

'Of course! You're a half-Catian after all! It's been long, but I feel that having a bigger family really helps us all out. Kio's very happy now.' Eris said with confidence in her face. 'And he's glad he has both you and Aoi.'

'Don't forget he's happy to have you too.' Manami pointed with her tail towards Eris, who was the first Catian to desire Kio as her mate. 'Besides... you're cheery, you're smart and you're rather positive about most things.' Manami mentioned this to Eris easily, unlike the times when she sees Eris as somehow the same with other women as the one who drops support to the one she loves. Eris was completely different and Manami saw different ever since. She was happy with it. 'I don't know how you did it, but he's happy. You're right about that.'

Eris was satisfied to hear the good words from Manami. 'Thanks, Manami. I'll have to remind you that Kio sees a lot in you too. You just have to think of it for yourself.' Eris shrugged and rotated her chair to find that the apartment was not that far. 'Oh! There it is! Auto-pilot deactivate!' And Eris has the control of the vehicle again...

_***Hill Apartment, Kumamoto, Japan...***_ Eris and Manami got in the apartment and Eris felt that she was home... to where she really should be, because she found Kio in that same house. 'Kio!' Eris ran to the brown-haired "four-eyes" and jumped to cling on him in a hug. While in the lifted hug, the two of them kissed. Eris had the heat in her, and Kio had the same when their kiss came again.

After a few seconds, Kio put her wife down and saw Manami with her cat ears and tail out, and he didn't notice her dirty condition from the fight she was in. Manami would think Kio wouldn't like it, but it was the complete contrary when the boy approached her and kissed her. _I didn't think that Manami would accept it herself._ The kiss deepened between the two of them and she started to blush. _I love you... Manami._ Kio thought as his tongue went deeper into her mouth.

Manami knew later that they both pulled out from the kiss gently. 'Nice to see you too, love.' Manami said with that blush still on her face. 'So, had a good day?'

Kio sighed and his expression of happiness turned to disappointment. 'That's what I came home for, actually.'

'What's wrong?'

'Well... I heard the message, and it shook me up real good.' Kio's voice trailed off. 'I never knew it would have been possible that it would have happened, but for the government to take the blame to the Dogisians?'

Manami started to relate when she remembered Eris said something about an Earth Fleet destroyed. 'Is this about one of our fleets? I didn't get the whole message yet.'

'Oh.' Kio scratched his head. 'We should probably sit down. You must have been tired.'

The three of them sat down on the sofa. Eris then raised the subject. 'Kio! You know, it could have been said well that Dogisia was declaring war... but this is rather pressuring. Even we don't know what their plans are.'

Manami thought deeply. 'Yeah. I thought so too. I almost got crushed by Janes.' She said while she moved her tail around her head.

'What?!' Kio exclaimed when he shocking heard his wife reveal her trouble. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Manami simply smiled. 'I'm okay, Kio. But that's not the point.'

'Yes it is...!' Kio's mouth was covered by Manami's tail, which she done on purpose. _Seriously?_

'I promise you... I'm still here, and will still stay, okay?' Manami said calmly while her tail covered his mouth. 'Look... trust me.' Then, she put her tail away from his mouth. 'Anyway, we don't know why she's involved in our day's troubles... but at least we know she found us again.'

Eris was beginning to see the point mattered. 'That dog has another agenda, I guess. Out of all things that happened, she attacks. But it's obviously connected to the fact that Earth's fleet was completely done for. That's what Ichika said.'

Then Manami was shocked to hear it that she decided to repeat. 'Say again... Eris? I heard it right... right? A fleet has been defeated?'

'Uh... well... destroyed, actually.' Eris said calmly. Still... it didn't make it feel easy to Manami, now that she's shocked. 'Until now... we have yet to identify who was in charge of the commanding fleet that defeated Oswald's.'

Kio groaned. 'Now that this is happening... there's no turning back. I have a hunch that this is Dogisia's work, but there's nothing to be sure of now. The fleet was composed of pirate and mercenary ships. It's got different origins, so we can't completely guess who, yet.'

'What's more is... we don't have any idea as to why Dogisia has attacked the human fleet, if they were ever the ones held responsible.' Eris said while she scratched her head. 'It actually doesn't make sense.'

'What doesn't make sense?' Manami asked the full Catian.

'Well... for starters... Dogisia agreed to the terms of the Orsonians before. Why disobey them now?' Eris said, which made everybody think.

'Um... hi!' Aoi was there behind the sofa... somehow embarassed and blushed.

Kio turned around immediately. 'Hey Aoi... what's...' He then gasped for what he was seeing. The whole time, Aoi was covering her bare breasts in embarassment, and she was completely naked in his eyes. _She's completely naked?! HERE?!_ 'WAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Suddenly, he was on the floor unconscious out of his nose bleeding.

Eris and Manami were shocked to see Aoi naked in the living room. 'AOI?!'

Aoi felt calm but uneasy as she still covered herself. 'S-sorry! I didn't know you were around here! And... the dressing room was around here, so... I just passed by. Got no choice. I'm sorry...' She looked down in embarassment due to her red face. _This is unbelievable... why did Tim do this again?_

The Brit laughed behind her in a distance. 'See? What did I tell you? Shocking and unbelievably fantastic! You could have taken your view off me, but lost! Admit it! I'm a great shooter!'

'Yeah.' Aoi turned around, this time with her black cat ears and tail out. She ran towards him with anger in her face. 'AND YOU'RE A GREAT PERVERT, TIM! Hee-' She then punched him upwards. '-yah!' It sent Tim flying straight up through the roof.

'WAAAAH!' Tim was sent flying to the air. 'I'M SEEING STARS CAUSE I'VE WON!' His last word echoed and faded as he was so high in the sky that a light shone to confirm he's up high and somehow... stuck before falling.

_***Minutes later...***_ Aoi was finally dressed up in her casual wear, and so was Manami. Tim was there with an ice bag on his head to commemorate his victory, with pain gained as both a victor, and a pervert. Kio reminded himself that he had that nature of seeing women naked with no problem, and he knew he was seeing another "Kio" in Tim. All the girls at this point had their cat ears and tails shown.

They got back to the discussion at hand and Tim started. 'So... most of you know the message is rather news and disturbting at the same time.'

Manami shrugged. 'Yeah. There's something odd about how that enemy fleet has done it.'

Eris nodded. 'Likewise. We were able to analyze the firepower that the mercenary ships have... and it came to this conclusion... It has the same power as to the Orsonians.'

'Impossible.' Tim interrupted. 'Engineers of different ships theorized here on Earth that Orsonian fleets overpower any other fleet belonging to other planets, including ours. How the hell would a mercenary and pirate fleet be as powerful as the Orsonian fleet?'

'He's got a point.' Aoi said. 'As I understand, the Orsonians are actually the Universal Regulations Government, due for all interplanetary sectors to make sure there's peace around the galaxies known. Would they be part of this?'

Eris replied. 'It's out of the question, Aoi. All we know now is that mercenaries and pirates targeted that human fleet, and they've done it with extra help.' She sighed. 'All we could do is verify the evidence and wait. The Catian and Earth leaders are beginning a conference hours from now because of this matter alone. Somehow, something stinks from all of this...' Eris stood up from her seat. '...and I wanna find out what that stink is gonna lead me to...'

_***Lu Creusseir Bridge...***_ Melwin's ship is in warp, and it on its way to Catia, her homeworld and the crew's. She was seated on the captain's chair, looking at the screen, still seeing the warp status of the ship. _This is gonna cost us a bit of time, but we have no choice. We have to get to Catia for analysis instead of the Regulations Government for now. I don't know why I'm trusting Talie, but she is VERY concerned of all of us. Plus... she even let me get into her mind._

'Captain.' Jean Ulmine, the first officer who had been aside Melwin ever since the young captain was thinking deeply. The captain's attention was then turned to Jean. 'We're currently in range of Catia's long range communication now. We're about 30 light years away.'

'Thank you.' Melwin gave her thanks to her first officer who notified her. Then, she heard sensor beeps from one of the stations. 'Status?'

The communication ensign answered. 'Captain... we have a live transmission from Catia. It's coming from the Prime Catian.'

Melwin was surprised that her former superior Captain Qoone was calling on her ship. 'Alright... Let's get her on channel. Sound only.' The ensign followed her captain's orders and she enabled only sounds for communication.

The line was open and Qoone spoke through. '_This is Captain Qoone of the Prime Catian Starship. Catian Lu Creusseir, your presence is acknowledged._'

'This is Captain Melwin of the Lu Creusseir. It's nice to hear your voice, Captain Qoone.'

'_Likewise. It seems we're too far away to use video communications for now. How are things doing on your end?_'

'So far... I haven't seen anything that's not interesting at all.'

'_What can you tell me?_' Somehow, Qoone knew that Melwin saw something unexpected.

'Captain, I've recovered inhabitants, who were from an armed escape pod from the humans. We were able to transport the inhabitants safely, but the pod exploded.'

Qoone was surprised. '_Did it leave a significant motive, Melwin?_'

'Not sure yet, Captain Qoone.' The young captain replied.

'_I see. We're now in range for video communication._' Qoone appeared on the main screen, seated on her captain's chair. She had purple hair, cat ears and a tail. Compared to Melwin, she was older than the young captain. '_It's nice to see you as captain, Melwin._'

'Thanks, Captain Qoone. Although I've been around for a while in service, I never lose my touch.' Melwin smiled and put two fingers beside her face. It made her cute in a sense. She puts on a serious serum for her next subject. 'Captain Qoone... have you heard the message from Ichika?'

'_Yes, I have. It seems that it seems legitimate enough to give the blame to the Dogisians indeed. They have a primary plot to always interact with other intellectuals, although they were warned not to. It's a reason that they've assigned mercenaries and pirates to do the jobs they were supposed to do from before._'

'Yes... but...' Melwin had her doubts, for a certain reason that it was Dogisians as a whole who were responsible. 'I don't know. I'm beginning to think it may not feel right.'

'_How so?_' Then Qoone suddenly got a notification from one of her ensigns.

'_Madam, we got a distress message... and it's from..._' The ensign just gasped. '_I can't believe it... Madam, it's coming from the Orsonian Homeworld!_' Qoone was more than shocked but was concerned.

Then Melwin became concerned if she got any messages. 'You, report!'

'Captain... incoming message. Oh my... a distress message from the Regulations Government! It's an emergency message.'

'Put it through, now!' Melwin ordered the comms ensign...

...and in a few moments, sound came in. '_This is Colonel Juralsky of the Regulations Headquarters! We are under attack by unknown forces!_' Explosions were heard as he spoke... and gunfire. '_Ships whose origins are unknown are attacking externally and internally at our facility. We request that if anyone receive this message, DO NOT go to this location! Their power is overwhelming us! Stay alive while you can if you find their firepower overwhelming because even their shields are unparalleled as well! I repeat! DO NOT pursue our attackers and... AHHHHH!_' The sound he made was pain from a stab made by a sharp weapon. Eventually, he was heard coughing, which could be presumed blood, meaning he was in danger of dying.

The tranmission kept playing and a deep voice followed the former sender's death. '_Dogisia... will rise from the ashes. Like dogs, we shall charge on our enemies. We may, like they do, but the only ones who will die, will be anyone who opposes us. Dare to touch us, Catia... our forever awaited rival, because we... are ready... for you._' Then, the transmission ended. Everyone paused for a moment to find that the transmission was disturbing... and it hit Melwin most because she just heard the Orsonian homeworld collapse to an enemy that was actually clear to her: The Dogisians.

Melwin covered her mouth and started to shed a tear. She slowly shook her head, trying to deny what she's heard. _I... can't believe it! The Dogisians... they've dared to attack the Orsonians... It doesn't matter how much firepower they have. If they've certainly destroyed a higher entity... How would we defend ourselves now?_ She put her fist down to the side hold of her chair. 'Damn them!' She exclaimed as her emotions started to get the better of her.

'Captain, calm down!' Ulmine insisted on Melwin to not let her emotions get to her quickly.

The young captain panted and had to try breathing slowly. _She's right. I can't let emotions get in the way of right judgment_. She sighed and looked at her first officer. 'Thank you, Ulmine.' Then... she noticed she was still connected to Captain Qoone. 'Captain Qoone, I'm sure you've heard the message. What do you make of it.'

Qoone took a deep breath and slowly, she released air for herself before replying. '_This is unexpected. The only thing I analyzed was that the Orsonians were under attack, and were overrun. The next talked was somehow related to Dogisia, and even his voice tells as well. There's no doubt that Dogisia wanted to get a hold of Orsonian power. If that's the case, they're nothing but thieves._'

'Or...' Melwin is thinking of the worst case scenario. 'They could destroy the planet... knowing the only thing they'd do is spare the most powerful fleet a useless battle, and send out more without the enhanced weapons against us, before they send their best if ever things got out of hand for them. If they're organized, this is what they would do. Either way, Captain Qoone, we're doomed to their power, OR their smarts. Whichever, it'll be the end of any ship that challenges them head on.'

Both heads thought heavily on what the next strategy may be... and they both know that working together with other planets has to be a good choice. And so... Melwin decided to get her ship into Catia with no doubt... Their next move, would be, in good time, executed, for the sake of protecting EVERY planet the Dogisians will charge on.

_***Back in Earth... NASA Advanced Communications Department...***_ The NASA chief was about to obtain information on news about the intentional investigation of the Orsonians on the planet Dogisia when a male secretary disturbed him. 'Sir... I think it's best you hear this.' He was holding out a flash drive.

_***A few minutes later...***_ The chief was more than surprised, but scared. _No... This... is not supposed to happen._ 'Since when was this message received again?'

'It's just now, sir. Actually, it had a travelling time of 30 minutes, so it's 30 minutes old now.' The secretary said. Then he cleared his throat. 'Sir... there's a need to tell me... what are we going to do?'

The chief focused his eyes on his secretary. 'Give the Galactic Security Force a heads up. If there are deep space explorer ships anywhere, they should tell them to immediately fall back. I have a feeling these pirates want treasure and resources to its fullest. Now that they have Orsonian gear, it would be difficult to defeat them ourselves. We're pulling our explorers back temporarily for safety purposes to unload any passengers with no prioritized reasons. Make sure you tell them that.'

'Yes, sir!'

_***Deep space: Gertrude Sector, 30 minutes later...***_ One of the Galactic Security Force's capital ships called the "Illuminos" has just received the message.

_***Illuminos Bridge...***_ 'Sir! We got a message. Text only, and no sound or video... for your eyes only, sir.' The female lieutenant said.

'Pass it to my holo-informer.' The male captain said. His name is Mario Gudicelle, aged 29 years old, and is already 2 years in the service. He has black hair that extends to his upper back, has an eye-scar on his right. If he stands, he should be 5 feet 11 inches tall. Underneath his clothes, he has a good build.

He activated the holo-informer while sitting on his chair and got to finding the message. When he found it and read it himself, it was somehow intriguing to him. _ Well, well. Pulling the explorers should be good. Guess we better look for them then._ He immediately deactivated the holo-informer. 'Ensign Fujita, do we have any problems from the negotiations? I thought they were going smoothly.'

'They are, sir.' The young ensign kept typing on his station, but he detected some heat signatures distant from their position. 'Captain! We got incoming bogeys. I'm identifying them now.'

_What could be disturbing us at this matter? _The captain wondered.

'Sir... no threat, they're a fighter squadron coming from the Cliffranger, sir... Wait a minute...' Ensign Fujita didn't feel something right when he detected faint traces of cloaking formula on the fighters. 'Oh, no. Captain! We got cloakers, and they're coming straight at us!'

'Hail them!'

'No use! They're not responding.'

'Umbridge, activate the foresight beam. Get a lock on those cloakers now!'

A green-head female weapons specialist officer responded. 'Aye, sir!' She made a lock on the fighters, and immediately activated the foresight beam. Soon, the beam penetrated the rogue fighters, and their appearances changed. From fighters... the targets de-cloaked from appearance and changed back to the usual Assist-a-roids. 'Captain! I detect Dogisian Assist-a-roids incoming! They're carrying missile launchers!'

Fujita looked at those targets with his computer. 'Confirmed! They are classified as Dogisian Assault Assist-a-roids! What the...? Sir! There's another wave incoming, and I detect a battleship!'

The captain then knew his plan was to defend the negotiations on the planet they were guarding. 'All hands, this is the captain! Report to Level 3 Battlestations! We have a full on assault coming right at us! I repeat! Report to Level 3 Battlestations!'

_***Dogisian Battleship: Boneyard... Bridge...***_ The female blonde captain saw the Illuminos, made an evil grin, and fixed her dog ears. _Oh... yes. It's showtime!_ 'Make sure our battle cannons are fully prepped! We're not going to stop until we fire on the negotiations spot! Target the Illuminos! It's time we end this!'

_***Illuminos Launch Bay***_ '_All fighters, assemble and ready! Pilots! Board your respective fighters now! Number of Wing Fighters needed: Eight. Wing Mech: Light-Rapier will launch as leader of squadron._'

_***Inside the Light-Rapier cockpit...***_ '_Kizaka, you're up. The squadron will launch after you do. Make a suitable flight pattern and engage the assist-a-roids when you see them. They're small, so use your phaser repeaters._'

'Roger.' A young female voice came from the pilot in the helmet. She was making preparation protocols before her Light-Rapier will make another flight... like activating her navigational systems and checking the phase armor. The name tag on her flight uniform is read as "Kizaka, Jennifer." The female ace pilot has red hair, just short. She's actually only 19 years of age... and the youngest of all the pilots. She smiled before she knew she was ready. 'Squadron Alpha, we're mobilizing!'

_***Out onto battlespace...***_ A silver Wing Mech unit was leading eight Wing Fighters. The mech was silver at first, but then, the phase armor was activated and it changed color. The color was personalized by the ace herself with a base color of yellow and has streaks of orange on the mech's sides. With the phase armor formed, her thrusters maximized its power and went on against the attacking assist-a-roids.

But then the ace noticed they were just assist-a-roids. _Are they holding back with just those bots out there? _'Ryu, are there any other bogeys?'

'_Negative, squad leader. I'm only seeing assist-a-roids on my radar._' Ryu responded on the radio.

_Something doesn't feel right. Still... they're a threat_. 'Stay in formation! Open fire when they are in range! This'll be rough, gentlemen!' Her mech has a short-range beam rifle that's used for general combat. She started firing it from a distance, and it seems to be working well. 'All in-range units, OPEN FIRE!' Soon, the wing fighters were firing at the assist-a-roids.

The enemy assist-a-roids were carrying beam rifles, but rather much smaller than what the mech ace's. The returned fire once some of them were destroyed by wing fighters. Unlike the squadron the mech ace has, the flock of assist-a-roids spread to a defensive position. Despite their intention to destroy anyone in the way, they're defending themselves. Squadron Alpha had some difficulty especially with the assist-a-roids mobility better than the fighters, but not for the Wing Mech "Light-Rapier."

'Jaq! Align yourself to multiple targets! Aim your sniper beam at them to take out many all at once! Isaac, Train, cover him!' The captain ordered to one of the wing fighters with her.

'_Roger! Getting to position!_' Jaq navigated his fighter to the alignment he knew would be best. While two of his friends covered him by preventing assist-a-roids in reaching the sniper beam holder, Jaq has his targeting system active. '_Locking on multiple targets now!_' It took a little time to charge his sniper beam. _It's got to work..._ 'Okay, firing now!' The sniper beam fired and it released a violent laser beam from the weapon. It went straight to the enemy flock and multiple kills were scored. '_Yes! I got them!_' _This is rather too easy, isn't it?_

_***Illuminos Bridge...***_ The captain wondered why the strategy of the Dogisians is somehow too easy. _I have a bad feeling about this. Those assist-a-roids are getting defeated easily. The ship is currently returning fire on whatever is hostile to us, and we can't even determine if..._ The captain's thoughts were interrupted as one of his sensor ensigns have spoken.

This ensign was shocked he found his detection disturbing. 'Captain! We got a sudden energy spike coming from the battleship! It's a huge one and it'll fire on the fighter squadron out there!'

'What?! Get them out of there!' The captain shouted his orders. _And at such a long distance?! How is that even possible?!_

_***Battlespace...***_ '_All squadron pilots, we have an imminent attack from the battleship! Order to scramble now! The assist-a-roids were a diversion!_'

The female ace heard the call and made the order. 'Spread out! NOW!' Just as she ordered it, a huge green and long projectile approached the squadron. Just as she had said, wing fighters were able to scramble, but it wasn't fast enough. Jaq's group of 3 from where it was once after taking out multiple assist-a-roids were part of the casualties the destructive beam has made. _No! Jaq, Isaac, Train!_ 'What the hell is that thing?!'

The captain then made an announcement himself and the squadron was listening. '_This is the captain speaking to all squadron pilots! Advance towards the enemy battleship! It may have assist-a-roids around, but the only way to prevent it from firing another round is taking out the cannon!_'

'With all due respect, sir! We're fighting tightly over here, and it's hard as it is!' The ace responded with a litte rage.

'_Use your new targeting markers, ace. Those are the only things we can do now! The battleship is in rage of our cannons and missile launchers, but we cannot get a precise shot. We may not be able to fire without to markers... so get to it!_' The captain shouted at the ace, who's pretty much getting worn out.

Kizaka sighed at this and just followed. 'Roger that, Captain.' _How am I going to get to that beam cannon? There are just that much to deal with now. Assist-a-roids keep coming at us... but... Wait, of course! Why didn't I think of this before?_ 'I'm requesting a railgun kit for myself!'

A lieutenant responded on the ace's request. '_What are you planning, ace?_'

'I'm planning a barage of hits! My wing fighter squadron can attack all sides to cover me from the assist-a-roids... and with my railgun, I can attack straight on to the battleship's senror array! It can send a temporary EMP blast to the ship's sensors and disable the auto-targeting functions for five seconds, mostly. It could also disable the shields for a while too. That's the only window I've got before I mark my targets.'

'_The automated turrets will be a problem!_'

'...Not if the Illuminos can fire on them first! Once the EMP is given to the ship, I'll be able to mark with no problems. As for the turrets, I'll be marking those as well, so you better be ready, lieutenant! Squadron Alpha! Form up behind me, now!' She replied and shouted her orders to her squadron, and the whole formation went on against the Dogisian battleship...

_***Illuminos Bridge...***_ The captain knew his orders were a priority, and the ace had an additional point. 'Prepare to launch the Light-Rapier Railgun kit. Lieutenant, focus your fire on the battleship! Although we don't have a lock yet, we gotta lower its shields for as much as we could.'

'Aye, Captain!' The lieutenant ordered his fire team crew. 'All starboard positions, focus and lock on the battleship. Main cannons, aim straight at it as well! We're going to give indirect fire, so be on manual aim to try lowering those shields!' All members have done as the lieutenant requested, spending 20 seconds of prepping. 'Fire at will!'

_***Somewhere in hyperspace...***_ The Catian flagship Aries VI, followed by two frigates were in warp speed going towards Gertrude sector...

_***Aries VI, Briefing room...***_ The cat-eared and tailed brunette was rather shocked to hear some news... _This is impossible._ 'How did they get their hands on the Orsonians?!'

The female captain who has white hair, cat ears and a tail, replied to the sage. 'It's still a mystery, actually. There's no other way everyone's going against the Orsonians, except if one Orsonian is a traitor.'

Ichika sighed knowing the answer wouldn't be any help to her. 'Perhaps... but after a very long time... why? I see your point, captain, but I just couldn't fathom why this is happening.' She closed her eyes and made a universal sense for a brief moment. She opened her eyes again after a while. _This is not good... the story of the galaxies is about to change... now that the Orsonians have been defeated... and more if their home planet is destroyed. We can't let that happen, but the only thing we must do is help those who we can still help._ 'Captain, how long until we reach the Illuminos and the fight?'

The captain is shocked to hear the question. 'Sage Ichika, I suggest you eliminate the idea of...'

'Listen to me! The only thing we must do now is help whoever we can! The whole idea of defending the peace would mean more now if we focus on making the attackers retreat, or forcing them to surrender and be taken as prisoners.' Ichika explained to the captain with ease. 'The situation's completely changed. Catia will be able to establish the communication, and thus gain the friendship of another planet, but we have to prove to them we care for their protectors too. I hope you understand that.'

The captain gulped and knew that Ichika was right. 'I'm sorry if I was against you.'

'Don't be.' She put a hand on the captain's shoulder. 'I'm more concerned on how you think of how the logic of friendship and alliances you think there is. For now, of course I can't change it, but maybe in time.'

The captain nodded, but then sensed her communicator is responding. 'This is Captain Ein. Go ahead.'

'_Captain, we're in range of the battle. ETA 10 seconds until warp drops._' ...said a lieutenant of Ein from the bridge.

'Stay on that current course. We're not turning to the planet immediately. Bogeys?' The captain kept the conversation up as she walked out of the briefing room and into the hallway with Ichika following.

'_We've got the Illuminos and a Dogisian Battleship "Boneyard". We're now dropping from warp._' ...the lieutenant replied.

_***Gertrude Sector Battle space...***_ The remaining wing fighters were going against the guarding assist-a-roids around the battleship. Kizaka has the attached railgun kit on to her mech unit and speeding to the battleship to get in range. 'Target in sight!' Kizaka has her targeting systems ready, and were focused on one spot... the sensor array. She was more shocked, however, to see the assist-a-roids that were in front of her. _No... way!_ Then she looked around and saw all her teammates were busy dealing with the assist-a-roids that they didn't notice the ace was there, and she was alone. _Damn it! I should have brought more cover with me!_ She looked at the assist-a-roids charge their beam rifles, and she knew that she cannot turn from this. Kizaka was unsure whether she would live or not...

She was grave danger when all the assist-a-roids were sure to obliterate her there...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done... leaving the story where Jennifer Kizaka is surrounded by Dogisian Assist-A-Roids!<strong>_

_**Manami and Eris (respectively)**_

'Hi!'

'Hey, everyone! Enjoyed this chapter? Hmm... now that I think of it... I think everyone does!'

'Yeah, anyone but me... who's still got cat ears and a tail, thanks to you!'

'Now that I think of it, you should be grateful.' Big red hammer out and taking an evil grin at Manami. 'After a long time, I think it's best I teach you a lesson...!'

'H-hey... what are you doing?' Manami steps back when she saw Eris holding the big hammer high.

'Take... this!' Eris brings the hammer down, missing Manami after a dodge.

'What the?! Get away from me, idiot!' She ran off... missing more hammer hits from Eris.

'Not until you thank me for making you like that!' Eris said in a distance while pounding Manami.

'That's just because I LOVED KIO!' Manami's voice were in a distance when she kept dodging those silly hammer poundings...

_**Next on The Catian Chronicles: "Let's fight together!"**_

See you all soon! :) It'll take a while to upload... again. PM or give me a review for any ideas! :)


	4. Let's Fight Together!

_**Sorry for that late upload! Gonna look forward to doing another chapter... to match the number of chapters of Angel Beats: A New Light, so 10 chapters go for this one, STRAIGHT! ^_^**  
><em>

_**By the way...a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAT PLANET CUTIES! :)**_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

_***Gertrude Sector, Battlespace...***_

'_WATCH OUT, ACE!_' A pilot said to her before he was shot with a round through the nose of his wing fighter and exploded.

Kizaka was looking at death straight in the eye when she foolishly thought she had been covered by her teammates. The sight of many assist-a-roids in front of her covering the battleship was certainly shocking. _Oh... hell no._ However, before the assist-a-roids ever loosed their rounds, an enormous pink phaser round was able to touch all the assist-a-roids, making it a lethal hit that made each assist-a-roid blow up. Shocked, even Kizaka couldn't believe the size of the laser up-close. _No way! That laser... it's from...!_

Jennifer turned to where the round came from, and she saw 3 ships of 2 frigates... and in which the flagship, she already knew its name: 'The Aries!' She exclaimed and she looked back she kept flying to the enemy battleship. With the equipped railgun... she decided to charge it. 'Charging railgun blast now... and targeting!' Finally, she was able to make the chance of firing it. 'Railgun!' The railgun fired its electrical round toward the battleship, and it hit the sensor arrays.

_***Dogisian Battleship Boneyard Bridge...***_ 'Captain! Our sensors are knocked out! The shields are down too!' One of the captain's lieutenants said.

'By a simple EMP?! Get it online!' The blonde dog-eared captain replied. _Damn it... even with the Catian flagship too... We're outnumbered two to one!_ 'Hail the Catian ship now!'

'Aye, captain.' The lieutenant said in reply to the order, still feeling the effects of explosions damaging the ship. For a while, the lieutenant was able to get a hold of communication from the Aries VI. 'Captain! We're on now.'

The captain nodded. 'Good. Enable the channel and the screen now.' Then, the screen turned on, which then shown visual to the white-haired cat-eared captain and the honey-haired cat-eared sage. 'This is the Dogisian Battleship Boneyard! If you're here to show retaliation to our schemes, don't fret! If you destroy us, many more will be coming to kill you all, especially you, sage Ichika.'

Sage Ichika was rather pissed. '_Good thing you know right about retaliation, because we are not falling on our knees from your plans, dog! Cease fire, or you will face the consequences._'

'I'd want to, but even if I'm in a tight spot, I'd rather fight to the death!' The cruel captain replied. 'And don't even dare try to use your EMP weapons... because we had enough of you!' The captain immediately terminated the call, and she immediately felt continuous explosions. _Now I have a Catian flagship against me. No... this... is only the beginning! We shall achieve victory! My loss will mean nothing to our enemies!_

_***Aries VI Bridge...***_ Ichika was surprised that the Dogisian captain was reluctant. _I know the Dogisians should be blamed... but I'm still trying to get their trust to surrender..._

'We have no other choice.' Captain Illeas said. 'The Catian council has already considered them an enemy.'

Ichika felt sad as she knew it was her petition that made the decision. 'It's my anger, isn't it? You've seen it there, captain.'

'I have, but it's not the point. You've said what you felt, and you know full well that we're up against the ones who attacked both Earth and the Orsonians. If the Dogisians have something to fight for, it's for conquest on whatever we established in the universe.' Illeas explained. 'Your anger may have contributed, but you have right thinking anyway. You're being rational on your reasons. For a long time, I haven't seen you like this. It's natural that we're getting anger out of our system after a very long time of peace.'

The sage clenched her fists. _How did the Dogisians double-cross us in this time of progress? They've been given the discipline to not talk to other factions about going against us and Earth, but why start now? _'Now that the Orsonians are gone, we couldn't possibly rely on their help because it's controlled by the enemy. We better be careful on our steps, Captain Illeas. Let the Earth forces handle this for now, but be on guard. We're not letting that battleship slip from us.'

_***Illuminos Bridge...***_ 'Advance towards the Boneyard!' Captain Mario shouted his orders to the pilot. 'Keep your fire towards the battleship and make sure she goes down! We're not letting them get away now.' He knew about the fleet, and wanted first revenge against the Dogisians. Soon... the GSF ship was flying towards the Boneyard to get a closer range, while the guns kept firing against the battleship...

_***2 minutes later... Dogisian Battleship Boneyard Bridge...***_ In no time at all, the Dogisian captain knew the engines have been knocked out. Because of this, they cannot escape their fate... soon to be defeated by the humans. Knowing she can't spill any secrets... she tries a completely different approach to make sure there's a good cover of whatever secrets she may hold, and it required a great sacrifice. _This is my end... but I have to be sure of what I'm doing. I can't let them know what our plans are... so this is where I must draw the line._ She secretly has another communicator to contact a specific group. 'Demolitions... you're cleared for Operation Stonewall.'

'_Roger. Setting the devices now..._' An unknown group has replied through the other line, but the captain knew them, as the ones who would start the last resort plan to cover everything up.

The captain knew that she has lost the battle, but her kind will win the war... And only a few moments passed that she had heard the warp engine, which she expected to be the work of the demolitions crew. Nobody from the crew knew about that plan of knocking the ship apart by destroying the warp core... and she was the only one entrusted to have her duty done... for the sake of their plans to continue in the future.

_***Battlespace...***_ 'What? The ship is...!' Kizaka saw the explosions come from the rear of the ship and was shocked.

'_What's going on?!_' Captain Mario asked through the radio.

'Squadron Alpha! Pull back!' Kizaka shouted to her squadron. 'They're blowing up the ship! The warp core's a problem so clear the area NOW!' Soon, she was able to turn her mech unit around, and the other wing fighters have turned back... still being chased by some of the assist-a-roids fighting them. Soon, Kizaka felt the explosion behind her. The ship itself was ripped to pieces, especially because of the warp core's destructive material.

_***Aries Bridge...***_ Ichika saw the monitor and couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the Boneyard rip itself because of the warp core explosion. _So many lives... in that ship._ Even Captain Illeas couldn't seem to understand what it would mean. _This is more than a war... and this sacrifice contributed to something that I've never expected... their plans in excelling in it, leaving us completely in the dirt._

The captain just saw Ichika staring still at the screen where she saw the enemy ship destroyed. _I hope sage Ichika is okay..._

_***Illuminos Bridge...***_ Captain Mario knew that the Dogisians wanted this to happen... And somehow... was feeling more scared for what the Dogisians may be able to do. 'Lieutenant, did you get any detections on any escape pods out there?'

'No, sir. No escape pods were launched from Boneyard... 100 percent of the population from the ship was inside and part of the explosion.' The lieutenant replied.

Mario sighed and seemed disappointed. 'Somehow, I believe we have a long war waiting for us. This act proves that they're more than ready, which is what I fear.'

A hailing frequency came from the Light-Rapier, piloted by Jennifer Kizaka. '_Captain... the rest of the assist-a-roids have gone offline. It looks like the ship was the only source controlling all of them. Should I investigate the wreckage?_'

'The wing fighters will have a look... but I need you back here on the ship. We need to discuss of some things with Catian negotiators from the planet.'

'_Oh... I see._' Kizaka said, sounding disappointed. '_What about the Aries VI?_'

'The same goes for them. We'll have to ask them why they got here in the first place. This isn't a good place to bring frigates as well.' The captain said with his firm root to knowing the truth.

'_Oh well. I'll head back there now. Squadron Alpha, spread out to search for anything suspicious in the debris... or survivors, if that even mattered._' Kizaka's line hung up as her mech unit flew back to the Illuminos.

Mario had his hand on his face in disappointment. _First the mercenaries and pirates who attacked our fleet... and now the actual Dogisians, sacrificing their lives just to protect their secrets. This is getting serious._

'Captain, the Aries VI is hailing us, and she wishes to use holographics.' The communication ensign said. 'She's sage Ichika from Catia.'

Mario nodded. 'Open the channel and the holo projector.' The ensign did so, and a certain light made by puzzle came in front of him in the bridge. Soon, an image was formed from the light puzzle and Ichika appeared as a projection. 'Your timing is unexpected. I want to know first why you've arrived.'

Ichika answered with no delay, revealing her moving cat ears and swaying tail while at it. '_We were especially here for a diplomatic mission. Supposedly, one of the other messenger ships could have arrived, but it was recently engaged on by unknown forces._'

'Hmm? Unknown forces?'

'_Unfortunately, that's the only answer we have. The diplomatic mission is of course... the planet Uzmechi, where the current Catian representatives are making a friendship with the Uzmechians. One reason they're befriended is because they actually a good sense of idealism and at times around this universe, they could be right at several things._' Ichika winked at her answer. '_Remember the time we first came? We actually knew we were the only ones who looked human, but the Uzmechians are all the more because they don't have big ears, or a tail, but have exceptional physical skills, which could be needed in employment in many planets under regulations from the Orsonians._'

Mario sighed. 'Well... the Orsonians will not be able to help after this last one. I'm sure you heard the message from the Regulations Government.'

'_Of course. Even now... it worries me..._' Ichika started to move back and forth. '_Having them being controlled by what we know as the Dogisians could be a big problem. If that's confirmed, then they've set a stage bigger than what we have expected._' For a while, Ichika paused, and stopped walking, and turned to see him. '_So far, what are your orders?_'

'My current ones are to get all the explorer ships back in one piece to the main Earth dock at the the Lunar Station. It may seem too much, but other GSF ships are now looking for them. I've stopped by Uzmechi to accompany Catian negotiators, or should we say, representatives for diplomatic alliance. Right now, I'm waiting for their word if ever they've gotten to make the friendship yet. I'm also making repairs to the ship. We've caught extensive damage on our hull a few times after the ship was being attacked as well.'

Ichika giggled. '_Allow us to repair the ship with you then! We get things faster that way._'

'Well... I suppose I should thank you.' The captain nodded. And soon... the Aries VI got close to the Illuminos to send out Catian Assist-A-Roids that looked like small cat robots. They were able to join in and start the repairs for the ship...

_***Hill Apartment, Kumamoto, Japan... 0712 hours...***_ It had been two days after the whole ordeal of Earth's fleet being attacked, and the hostile takeover against the Orsonians...

_***Simulator room...***_ The place was actually set in a western town. It was about the year 1900 in this setting, and the town was in the middle of the desert. The day was looking like it was high noon. Two figures stood distant facing each other, while wearing old Western clothes. The term would be "cowboy" for each figure... but both of them were actually women. Both of them have Single-Action Army revolvers on their side holsters.

Behind that cowboy hat, Aoi looked at the distant figure, who had another hat just like hers... and it was Manami. Both of them were there... before each of them would ever draw to shoot the other. _Focus... Aoi. Focus._

Manami smiled at how serious the assassin looks at the more confident woman. _Well... looks like this will be interesting. Let's make it good, Aoi._ Manami then suddenly heard the town's clock stroke its long rugged metallic tone, and her eyes widened. _This is..._ But before she finished her thought, she felt a slight pain at her left chest. She knew she didn't like it because after knowing she was hurt by it, a gunshot was what she knew she heard. _SHIT!_ She knew she lost. She saw a slightly blue light munch up the clothing on her left chest, revealing part of her breast, and its nipple. The force took her by surprise and it threw her backwards. The next thing she knew, she was on her back, empty handed. She dropped her pistol, and knew the extent as to how she would survive in a real quick draw duel: None.

Aoi approached the down Manami and extended her hand with a smile. 'Need a hand?'

_Knowing I lost... she kinda likes to humiliate me, but what the hell._ Manami reached her hand on Aoi's and she was pulled up. She sighed in disappointment... 'This is just great. This is another time I've lost to you in a quick-draw.'

Aoi just giggled, and didn't know what to say. _Maybe you're kinda good, but you need practice._

'Aw, whatever!' Manami laughed and Aoi followed. 'Ya know, you could have told me you were faster!' The wannabe put her arm over the assassin's shoulders. 'That was actually nice for handling that revolver.'

Aoi looked at the revolver she used and looked at it closely to examine it again. 'You know, I started from this. After I was recruited into the Immigration Bureau, they first gave me a simple 6-shooter. It's not as elegant as this one, but it was somehow good I got used to it. It's manually cocked so it was similar to this one I'm holding now.' Aoi remembered her past... her former job... and even how she left all that just to protect Kio, who's currently her mate. Because of the feelings which made her blush again, her cat ears and tail came out again. 'I like it when that happens.'

Manami then walked with Aoi. 'Come on... we're gonna eat and celebrate your win! It's breakfast time anyway.' After those words... the simulation faded, and the simulator's room was at its black form with gridlines all over the place.

_***Dining room...***_ Kio was seeing his seatmate and his wife, Eris. She enjoyed getting to eat dishes which are of Earth's greatest delicacies. Thanks to Aoi's cooking which got better over the years, she's an excellent cook, and somehow because of the good tastes and the witness of Aoi's errors, Eris enjoyed being the taste tester on the assassin's dishes.

After Kio and Eris finished eating, the both of them took out the plates and went to the kitchen. For the meantime, Kio's watching the dishes and she was just there... thinking deeply.

A few moments passed while Kio was washing, he noticed that Eris was deep in thought and decided to ask. 'Eris... wanna talk?'

She sighed at first. 'Kio... how's work so far?'

He sighed afterwards. 'It's okay, I guess. The company's getting problems because of the trade disruptions recently. This thing about the Dogisians giving us trouble, is giving the trade companies a headache.'

'I read you there.' Eris giggled and said before leaving. 'I'll get over to the Catian Embassy right now. Ichika wants me there already.'

'Wanna have dinner with the two later?'

'Cool! With Manami and Aoi? Why not?' Eris got excited recently and her tail agreed as it tightened with her mind anticipating the event. Her ears later twitched when she heard the door knocked... then her excitement turned to curiosity. _Hmm... I wonder who could be around at this time?_

Eris had this feeling and she went to the front door. After she opened it, she saw none other than young sage Ichika. 'Ichika?! Hey!' Eris was suddenly cheery and was glad to see Ichika there. 'What brings you here? I thought you wanted me to meet you?'

'I'm glad if you wanted to come to my working place, but I rather want to come to you in your convenience.' The young sage said. 'It's rather important. Do you have time?'

'Oh, please come in!' Eris gave the simple generosity and stepped out of Ichika's path to let her in. 'I'm glad you're here. You should take a seat!' Eris invited the sage to the living room, and Ichika found herself to be sitting on the long sofa. Eris was still standing and offering hospitality would be first priority with a smile. 'I'll get you drink! We got some water or orange juice if you'd like!'

Ichika knew Eris's hospitality but didn't expect to see it too soon. 'Maybe some water would help out, I think...'

_***Minutes later...***_ Ichika has already drank some of the water. Eris was sitting beside her, listening in Ichika's words. 'That's pretty much it. First: the destruction of Earth's Fleet under Oswald... Second: The hostile takeover against the Regulations Government... Third: The unexpected and attempted attack of the Dogisians against the Uzmechians, with the human ship Illuminos as the main guard. In the end... the Dogisians have lost, but that battleship's captain sacrificed her own crew and the ship altogether. It was a great price to pay... but I never wanted it to be that way.'

'All of this is making me feel that we may be getting nowhere...' Eris groaned while she unconsciously picked up the glass Ichika put down and drank the water from it. 'Oh my... If this would get serious... then I'm sure Dogisian influences may get messy in this planet too. After all... Earth still has a bit more to do when it comes to cleaning up the Dogisian named Janes. She's still a slippery one, and I think she's getting help.'

Ichika shook her head gently. 'Even if Dogisians and Catians last longer than humans because of the better DNA both species have, the Dogisians wouldn't simply break the peace immediately.'

'What are you saying?' Eris knew, but somehow was not sure, the sage was on to something.

'I... I don't really know. It's not like I would get it the first time, you know.' Ichika sighed in disappointment. 'With that extra firepower like with the mercenaries and pirates have... they would have stood a chance, but with the power to defeat a human fleet as well? They must have dug very deep to get those kinds of weapons... but the Regulations Government have forbid the Dogisians to even have trade of weapons with other intellectuals because of their bad deeds... Hmm...' Ichika was deep in thought. _It doesn't make any sense... No other planet registered with the Orsonians have better weapons than the others to overpower a fleet easily with enhanced weapons..._

Eris knew Ichika was tired from the whole case. 'Maybe you should take a break. All that work must have made you feel tired.'

'Maybe I should.' Ichika said finally. 'Let's take us off the subject. First off... how are you?'

Eris was glad it was the subject chosen by the young sage. 'I'm doing great! I missed you for a while there, and we weren't talking much... so I wanna give you a really good heads up! Me and Kio are thinking of making another baby!'

'W-WHAT?!' Ichika was shocked to hear the revelation herself... and it felt like the earth was shaking. _Why did she have to tell me this?_ The atmosphere settled for the sage there. 'You already have 5 kids. Can't you settle for that many? You know he's rather the one who gets tired sometimes.'

'Maybe you're forgetting that he's got Catian blood now.' Eris put her hands on her waists for her seriousness. 'Besides... he wouldn't think of getting tired because he said yes when we wanted to have a big family. And thanks to our state of life, we're able to make a stable lifestyle for ourselves too!' Eventually, she was happy.

'That's what makes a Catian for any Catian!' Ichika smiled and chuckled. 'You don't really change, do you?'

'I'm glad to be the person I am.' Eris said with confidence. 'If Kio thinks of it, then I'm also into the spirit of being faithful for as long as I can.'

The two Catians then heard running from the dining room, which actually came from an agitated Manami. She was wearing her usual house clothes, but she looked worried because of the panting. When the saw Ichika, it was a bit new to her. 'Ichika? What are you... doing here?' She said in between breaths.

'Uh... why are you running?' Ichika asked the panting Manami.

Manami calmed down and began to get herself straight. 'Turn on the TV. You gotta see something.'

_***United Nations, New York... 1730 hours...***_ Lights were on in the room where there are people of very important influence around the globe. All the world leaders including the Catian and other interplanetary ambassadors were there because of the decisions that were going to be made about the Dogisians, and the interplanetary trade. The U.S. President was there on the platform in which every one may be able to see him.

President Hugh Walker was there to speak: 'I'm sure you have all seen and heard the destructive power of such other fleets with the weapon enhancements by now. As of today, interplanetary trade is being disrupted, and we cannot even seek to protect our trade routes becuase of the unpredictable strategy the enemy may have against us, knowing we really are not sure of the enemy. Dogisia is also known to be a rival planet of the Catians, but breaking the peace after 60 years of bickering seemed to be VERY suspicious.

'Let us all work together, because the only way that we're going to repel an enemy, is defend ourselves. We'll make a suitable defense in the world we know, even if the Galactic Security Force is here to help us in defending the galaxy, but even that's not enough, as we know the Catians are making their move to put a line already. Our own attempts to discover other worlds will be postponed because of this, but all of us now have something to speak against the enemy, whether the unknown or the Dogisians could make their worst attempt to strike us down.'

The president then cleared his throat, then continued. 'As of today, the Galactic Security Force has been deployed to different parts of the world look for the remaining Dogisian sects or influences. If any of those influences match the objectives of the current enemy... we shall make sure we start tracking for the Dogisian core that lies in this planet and...' And suddenly, the room went dark.

A certain high-class agency officer inside the same large room with the leaders was already wondering what happened. _What's going on?_ 'This is Tango 12. What the hell just happened?'

'_We don't know. The main power's out but it seems the backup isn't working. Something's not right... I'm checking the..._' Then... the agent was hearing the other person on the line attacked, and the line went static.

'Pierson? Come in. Pierson!' The agent tried a few times, but to no avail. 'If there's anyone reading my radio, come in. All units... report!' And all the thing he could hear was static. _This isn't right... Wait... the control room!_ Then, he immediately ran out of the leader's assembly room by himself. He turned on his flashlight and was moving quickly.

_***3**__**rd**__** floor security control room...***_ He was able to get into the control room with no problem. What shocked him when he shone the flashlight in the room was the dead body he found. _No... Pierson!_ He approached the body and immediately revealed its face... still. Its eyes were gazing at only one place. He then checked for his vitals if the agent were still alive, but he's long dead. _I don't even know how the hell he died yet. Damn... Whoever's doing this is smart, or maybe he's got good tech._

It was exactly as he said. The intruder has good technology. Suddenly, he looked behind him and saw the doorway getting sealed upwards with a crystalline door. Before the crystalline fully enveloped the doorway, he ran for the door... but he was too late when he arrived because the crystalline fully formed at the doorway, trapping him in the room. _This is nuts..._ He never knew that it could get only interesting with the lights turning on in that same room... and as well as the security screens in that same room. On those screens, he could see black... but he only saw one of them lit... and it was in the leaders' assembly room. _Son of a... they've outsmarted us. They're already in the room?!_Later, he saw masked figures in the assembly room, who were in masks. What he found worse is that the unknown terrorists... have dog ears. _Dogisians. It's no wonder._

_***Hill Apartment, Kumamoto, Japan... 0733 hours...***_ The TV was on with Kio and his three wives watching together with Tim and Sage Ichika. They were listening to the Japanese anchorman then reporting an incident taking place in the U.N. in New York. '_A few minutes ago, the United Nations building in New York has been recently raided by unknown figures. Terrorist cells have been identified in the past, but the raid did not include any local transportation._' Then the anchor then put his fingers on his ear, then eventually removed the fingers after a while. '_We've just received word that a call was being placed directly from inside the building. A security agent is making the call... and he doesn't have much time. The number he called was none other than the administrative office of our news network... so, here he is._'

Kio thought with relief. _Good thing that there are callers from inside._

The caller's voice was then given while on the TV's broadcast. '_This is Chez Uzamaki, calling in on Japan for a special message to whoever is responsible for the safety of Earth 60 years ago... Please be noted that the same enemy that you've encountered before, may be involved in this situation. That said, the main threat is none other than the Dogisian hostage takers, where in majority are placed in the assembly room of this building. So far, no motive was seen, but it seems their only interest was on the U.S. President._'

Eris was shocked to hear. 'The message was really for us?! How does he know about this?!'

Chez continued on the broadcast. '_I've made a good search around in the intelligence agencies and they found out the ring leader of all Dogisian influenced groups is none other than Janes, the same one who wanted to kick out the Catians during their diplomatic mission on that same period in the past. Because of their loss, they wanted to see to it that they force the leaders of this summit to submit to their rule. THAT it the actual motive because of the internal losses they suffered. The group in this building seemed to want the same thing, and they are making sure of it because it will cost hostages to be..._' Then, a struggled sound was heard when Chez found himself in a fist fight. '_What the?! Get off me!_' Chez was eventually punched before he could transmit any more words.

But then another voice called through the line. '_I'm sure he called on the specific group... and we know who you are, Eris of Catia. Dare to come to us... and maybe we'll prove the savior helpless than just doing this in the first place. Submit to us now... or we'll continue forcing the president, thus in his resistance, leave blood in his hands. It's your call._' Then, the line was cut.

Eris heard the static from the other line through the division and put her face down. With her sudden feeling of being challenged, she felt disappointed. _This is not like them from before. They've completely changed, haven't they?_ 'Luros, come out.' She called on the holographic AI, in which his image came out from the golden bell hanging on her power suit. 'Luros... how are there any Dogisians to bypass our threat scanners?'

'_I just found that out myself but I thought they weren't true. It looks like they were using stealth camouflage to not only shield themselves from radar detection, but as well as cover their entry in the assembly room and the building._' Luro's said in reply.

'Human camouflage technology?' Eris asked.

'_Yes... wait... I'm analyzing the radar detection preventive measure they used... and it wasn't from the stealth camouflage. Someone else is helping them, and it's coming from somewhere that's not from around that place._' Luros replied.

Kio then looked concerned and looked at Eris. 'What's wrong, honey?'

Eris was beginning to feel her rage build up. 'Impossible.' She muttered to herself. 'They're getting much more help than usual... and we're blind to it. What the heck are we missing?'

Something told them that were about to find out the truth soon... and they wouldn't like what it would be.


	5. Wanna team up?

**_Reading the other chapters so far? Sorry for another late upload! Doing some stuff before Christmas and needed to get a song going for our Christmas party a day in this week. Oh well!_**

**_Enjoying yourselves and reading this? Well... here's a disclaimer: _**_**I DO NOT OWN CAT PLANET CUTIES! :)**_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Things haven't been going well in the universe. As soon as the Dogisians have made their move during the assembly of the world leaders in Earth, it turned out that the mercenaries and pirates began to spread starting from the Orsonian homeworld to the far reaches of the known galaxies, to deep space. Because of their threats against Earth and any allied planets like Catia, and Uzmechi, it seems the formed alliance would turn out to have a disadvantage...

_***Events that transpired 2 days ago...***_

_***Planet Catia... Durel's home, Medical bay, 1421 hours (Earth cycle time)...***_ Durel was only there to make sure that Kyle was in stable condition. Before the boy was unconscious, part of his memory bank was actually fractured, rendering him unconscious... and somehow near coma. He was on a patient's bed, resting, while wearing a brainwave helmet. The good doctor was examining his brain for any unusual brain activity. Besides the abnormal movement pattern of the boy with his newfound psychic powers... she didn't find anything else.

She was looking over the monitor of his brainwave patterns when Qoone came in. 'Captain?'

Qoone nodded her head towards the good doctor. 'Durel, how is he?'

'For now, no changes. He's still emitting that same brainwave pattern like always. It seems the aurora beam got to their brains alright, and it healed their brains to its youngest shape possible. Natalia's testament was right when she got the boy unconscious by force. He's still unconscious now.'

'Could it have been from her?'

'Mostly, yes. Actually, this boy's brain had damage much more than she does before they both got exposed from the aurora beam. It seems he's got a serious beating.'

'Could you tell me how?'

Durel shrugged. 'How should I know? An Earth boy's physiology is questionable. The only way to know is what his life was in Earth, and it requires permission from the country's government, whereever country he may be from.'

'True.' Qoone started to think out of the box. _It seems Kyle has been into much more than being a passenger. What is he and Talie doing out there anyway?_ 'And Talie?'

'There's something else too. Talie's lost certain memories... and they were all situated back when she was still in Earth. Even she couldn't remember.'

Qoone remembered. _Oh yeah. Melwin told me that when she questioned Talie again, she couldn't get something out of the girl. It's no wonder that she doesn't remember._ 'It may have been erasure of memories. It's actually possible.'

Durel sighed. 'And because of that... we can't always use the usual memory viewer method and force those memories out. It could hurt her...'

_***Simulator room... situated in a Sauna.***_ Talie and Melwin were naked alone in the warm sauna. While Talie was trying to feel the warmth around her, she looked occassionally at Melwin's young body. _Wow... I didn't think a young thing like that could actually be sexy._ Knowing Talie as younger than Melwin, she then thought of how developed she could be. What made Melwin much more attractive was the cat ears and tail she had.

Melwin began to break the silence when Talie noticed the looking. 'Talie, are you looking?'

Talie just pretended she didn't see anything and looked away while blushing. 'Uh... no.'

'You were.' Melwin had that evil grin.

'No way!' Talie exaggerated it this time, and Melwin knew it. 'I'm not the kind who would actually be liking it. Besides... I respect your body, your figure... and mostly your puppies out in the open.' Talie then froze because she wasn't supposed to say it, but said it anyway. _Idiot, Talie._

Melwin just giggled. 'You're really normal at times. You're just like a guy I know back in Earth. He accidentally saw me in the bath, but the one who only minded that thing was Manami.'

Talie just scanned and read Melwin's mind. 'I see.' _Wow... I didn't know Melwin's kinda tolerant in this kind._ 'What makes me think is why Catians are tolerant in letting others see them as naked.'

'Well... it's probably because they wanna make sure that mating season just comes and goes. You see, Kio, the guy I was telling you about, has 3 wives... or mates in other words. In Catian law, the man who is under the law can take multiple mates. You see... Catians mix with other individuals because most of us are just females. That's actually a fact, and we need to mix with males of different species if we want to make families of our own.'

Talie's mind broadened a little when she heard the physiology and tolerances of a certain Catian. 'Now it makes sense. Does that mean there's more chance that a Catian may be female instead of a male, by rate?'

'Yeah. That's how we Catians are. The gender usually formed is female after mating, making us many and of course, we tolerate men in our lives all the more.' Melwin explained.

'Don't you have a mate?'

'I do. He's living in Earth right now, and we have one kid named June.' Melwin answered.

Somehow, Talie was surprised and knew that Melwin was still looking young. _Melwin's still young, and she already has a mate?_ 'You're looking young. Don't Catians age?'

'Huh?' Melwin seemed confused, but answered. 'We all do.' _Oh... she must be curious as to how I'm still young at my age._ 'Now that you mention it, I gotta tell you. Naturally for Catians, those with more outer space experience in space seem to age slower. It's a scietific fact that our ageing cells work a little slower than usual when in space. Since I'm in space almost the whole time, my blood and physiology change, like being in a cosmic time distortion. That's how Catians simply are, and we age slowly. Eris is one of those Catians who was in space almost all the time because of some messenger duties taken. And guess what? The slow ageing doesn't decay, and it makes us stay in this age for a long time, making us age slower. Catians who usually stay in their planets and not or never go to space could actually be ageing normally.

'Eris already has 5 children who don't have slow ageing. Because of that, they gotta experience space for a certain time to slow their ageing down. That means, Eris was a mate of a man named Kio, and he has two other mates who converted themselves into Catians because of the longing of being with him. The family's happy now, and they're living in Earth like in a pea pod.' Melwin giggled as she explained. 'Clear? Hmm? Talie?'

Talie fainted when she was hearing so much information. _Wow... she's cool... very cool, I wanna die._

In the most silly moment, Melwin reacted. 'TALIE?!' And of course... he natural course of action is giving Talie air to wake her up from her fainted status... _She's really a silly girl..._ She thought to herself.

_***Gertrude Sector, Illuminos and Aries VI... 2 hours after Boneyard destruction...***_ It's been some time after the battle against the human ship Illuminos against the now destroyed battleship, Boneyard. They were alone with the Catian ship, the Aries VI...

_***Illuminos general briefing room...***_ Ichika and Captain Mario were sitting on each other. The human captain seemed to be worried, and has his elbows to the table as he made his thoughts a concern. _This is rather becoming unstable._ 'Let me get this straight: They're starting to advance around different star systems for a recruitment? That's crazy. It's more than just a diplomatic mission, but they're trying to increase their numbers.'

Ichika nodded. 'That's right. And as I fear, because Earth already is an enemy of the Dogisians.'

'The United Nations?'

'Yes, they're included as well. Unfortunately, even our ambassadors got caught in this as well as they've also joined up in this.' Ichika said this truthfully, and felt worried for Eris. _I wonder what's going on in Earth right now?_

Mario sighed. 'There's nothing we can do from here. The only thing we can do is try to help out other ships who are still out there. You said there were explorer ships still out in deep space? Do you want us to help get them back?'

'Unfortunately, this is strictly Galactic Security Force business. We gladly want to get help, but no, thank you.' The captain answered.

'We insist.' Ichika replied. 'We have to start finding a way to fight back, and your technology can turn them into frigates once we get them back to Earth... but you'll need help as it is now.'

'Hmm...' The captain groaned in finding another way. 'I have to say that it's orders from the higher-ups, but I gotta get their word about this first. Thank you for giving us the assistance, but it's important we report what's happened here. We're distant from our planet as it is.'

'And we're vulnerable. Instead of thinking of something logical... I have a hunch, captain. The Dogisians will start spreading. We don't want to get caught by any unit related to them, and that goes for the mercenaries and pirates who have those enhanced weapons.' The sage made a small remark. 'They're giving us the good impression... and I don't like it one bit.'

Then, the captain's communicator sent out a sound. '_Captain, we got a transmission from the Aries. It's concerning the sage. The Catian captain wants her back._'

'Really? Well tell her...'

Ichika interrupted the captain and spoke up. 'I want to hear it. Is it okay if you transfer the call to this room?'

The captain was rather surprised of Ichika's response. _What? She's got something to hide that she wants to tell me, or something?_ 'Sage Ichika, I'll put the call through here if you wish... that is if you don't want it private.'

'It's fine.' She nodded and put that look of trust on him.

Mario groaned. 'Oh... fine. Ensign, put the call through on an audio channel.'

'_Roger._' The ensign replied.

Then, Captain Illeas was on the other line. '_Captain Mario, Sage Ichika... Since the two are hearing my voice, I suggest you both listen. I just have word from Catia. It seems both of you need to know. You still remember the Earth's Fleet that was destroyed? It's confirmed there are two who lived from the tragedy._'

'What?' Mario shockingly responds. 'Excuse me, did you say there are survivors?'

Ichika gasped. 'Conditions?'

'_The boy... named Kyle, is somehow unconscious until now, but his companion named Natalia is up and okay._' Captain Illeas replies with a satisfactory tone.

The young sage groaned for a while. _At least these two made it out just fine. I wonder how it'll be for the rest of them, though? It's been half a day after all..._ 'Captain Illeas, what about other survivors? Have they been picked up as well?'

'_None. According to the report, only two have survived, and have come from the fleet of Oswald._' Illeas replied.

Captain Mario knew that there was nothing else to change if that's the case. 'Sage Ichika, I think we need to assume we still have a major loss. Two lives may have been saved, but it's still a big issue to the rest of us back in Earth.'

'You're right, but...' Ichika paused for a moment. _Mario seems to be really convinced no matter how many survivors there are, if it took all ships... he thinks it's already good enough to declare war on them._ 'You must understand the power of the enemy you're facing. Catia is beginning to get there, and it seems our guard is up. You should do the same, because we'll be sharing intel from now on.'

Mario knew it was a little too much generosity offered. 'Ichika, I don't think...'

'I insist again.' Ichika replied by interrupting. 'We're helping each other out this time. Consult with your commanding officers if you must. I know they'll allow you to get assistance.' The young sage stood up from her seat. 'I believe I must get going. Illeas... we'll be heading to Catia for now.'

'_Alright then. There's nothing else from me as well. Illeas out._' And Illeas' transmission ended.

Mario stood up and walked with the young sage. 'Come.' He lead the way... leading both of them to the transporter room of the ship...

_***8 minutes later... Aries VI... Ichika's quarters...***_ The Aries was in warp and was heading on to Catia, her homeworld. While in that status, she was lying down on her bed, thinking how the crisis has happened in the first place. _I'm beginning to wonder why the enemy's getting to us well. If I'm right and the Orsonians are getting to take us out in a swift way, they're gonna do anything they can to cripple us... I'm heading straight to Earth after this..._

_***Present time...* **_

_***Hill Apartment, Kumamoto, Japan... 0736 hours...***_ Eris, Kio, Manami, Aoi, Tim and Ichika were watching the same broadcast from the television and were shocked to just hear the event happening. Dogisians have taken over the United Nations building in New York... and the leaders are helpless. Eris stood up from her seat and knew that too much was happening. 'I'm not gonna let this go any longer! We must do something!'

Kio seemed alienated when he saw the sudden courage Eris had to give out. 'Wait... what are you doing?'

Eris looked at her husband. 'Kio...' She paused to think of what she was thinking while everyone was looking. _I... I have to try..._ 'I know you would be the one to understand the current situation, so I'm telling you now... I have to save the world leaders by getting there immediately!'

Everyone was shocked and they gasped together. Aoi immediately protested. 'That's crazy! You can't go in there alone!'

'Hey!' Manami shouted out. 'If you're going, we're going.' Manami pointed at herself and Aoi.

'No.' Eris said with haste. 'Listen to me... this is simply between me and the Dogisians. It's not my fault that I'm being called out... and I want to do this alone to be sure no one else is involved. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.'

'No one will have to be.' All eyes pointed at Ichika. 'Look, Eris... You're saying we can't get hurt if you do this... but we'll be hurt much more if you don't succeed. We can't let that happen because you're the key to everything if they capture you. Once you're held hostage, the Catians cannot truly make a move against the Dogisians in the future.' Ichika stood up with Eris. 'Do you want that to happen?!' Ichika's firm and strong voice rocked Eris for a while, and somehow... the cheery Catian listened.

Eris looked down. _I don't know what to do. If they're hurt, then..._ Before she could complete that thought, she felt he shoulder was held by someone. Her eyes focused on her husband, Kio, who was standing besides her. _Kio... you too?_ Kio's eyes looked at her with that much determination she has.

Tim decided to get into the conversation. 'I'd rather want to see a good end than a bad one, and the best way in doing that is by doing it together.' Out of all lines he said for the past two days, it was the wisest thing to say. 'Of all the years I've been living... not one person can do it in a certain assault. If they're calling you out, Eris, you may as well include a party to take them all down altogether. We can't let them get away from here... not after what they've done. Once those world leaders submit along with the president, it's an official surrender, and even we can't do anything about it, because it would also mean lowering the defenses of the planet.'

'Amen to that!' Manami agreed.

'Count me in, Eris.' Aoi requested. 'It's all we can do now, because no matter what, we're a team.'

'You don't know my abilities, and this'll be your first to see them yourself.' Ichika said with a smile. 'Take it as a juicy opportunity too.'

'Then that's that then.' Eris looked at Tim. 'Everyone...' She looked and turned to the eyes of those who seemed to agree with her. 'Are you all sure about this?'

Kio then answered. 'We all are. This time... we gotta protect their skins, because it's for all of us.'

Eris didn't know what to say and just burst in tears because of the support she received. With much tears of happiness over her face, she hugged her husband and mutttered "Thank you" which was for everyone. Then... she heard someone enter through the door thanks to her sensitive ears. _Wait a minute... Someone's here? But then... Oh, no..._ She knew the only person other than the rest in the room who had access to the house because the person had a duplicate house key.

'Mom! Dad!' A male voice echoed from the door, with his footsteps approaching the living room. A turqoise-haired teen came in, with his age of 19 years. His hair was short, his height was 5 feet 7 inches, and had an average build besides being thin like Kio was. The teen stopped when he saw them altogether while Eris was still hugging Kio.

The boy was rather confused. 'Mom? Dad? Everything okay?'

Eris gently pulled away from her hug with Kio calmly. Eventually, even Kio was shocked to see their son return early. 'Kai? Nice to see you this time! You're rather early!'

'Uh-huh.' Kai nodded. 'My teacher ended class a little earlier than usual since they've given us homeworks to do. Hey, I noticed the news. Were you watching? Dogisians got the U.N. pinned to one corner.' Then Kai sighed. 'He's calling you... in particular, right?'

Kio answered Kai's question. 'Actually... he's calling not just her... but the team.' He pointed out that Eris was not alone, and the whole team decided to band together.

'Oh. I see. You're all going together, huh?' Kai felt down and somehow was making the impression that he would be alone... again. _Mom's always going out with Dad in space for tours or for trainings but they didn't have time to take us all out to space. We're only going to Catia... but space exploration is out of the question._ 'Hey, Dad... maybe one time...'

'Don't need to tell me, son. Your mother and I talked about it.' Kio responded in a short time. 'Listen... we were thinking of giving you first hand training before it ever happens. You're studying for Outer Engineering, right?' (Outer Engineering means "Outer-space Starship Engineering", which is actually a job for ship maintenance crews working almost all the time to make sure their assignment in keeping the current starship they're in is running smoothly, just as the command area wants them too. Usually, a crew member like that is placed in Engineering of the ship.) 'If that's the case... we need to take out the fear in you first before you dive in to something like that. Since you're a hacker... we could use your help too.'

Eris looked at Kio. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, Eris.' Kio replied. 'I wanna be sure he's up for it, because he's coming with us.'

'Huh? He's coming?' Eris was beginnning to feel worried. 'I understand he's a geek in electronics but...'

'Mom.' Kai called out to his mother, who then looked at him as he approached her. 'For a long time, I've been waiting. I'm ready.' He smiled at her. 'Look... you don't need to worry about it. I'll be right outside monitoring EVERY activity that's happening in the U.N. building. And remember... I'm affiliated to Alpha Unit, and I may just ask them to cover me while I'm doing the ops I usually do from training. One thing I know that's it's completely different now... and anything may happen, but I can handle myself. Okay?'

Eris then answered. 'I sure hope you do. It's just that... I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'Mom... you gotta understand that we do the best we can. If the decision is to make sure we make a raid, we doubly make sure all of us secure ourselves if we have indirect intervention. I'm more cautious than what you think.' He reassured her. 'We'll make it in one piece, and you've got a lot to show, remember?'

Eris was surprised that even her son was able to speak with confidence, putting aside the fears of facing an enemy known to both mankind and the Catian kind. _He's my son, alright._ She finally nodded and was convinced. 'Alright, Kai. If that's what you feel, then I respect it. And I'm glad...' Eris approached Kai and gave him a hug... Knowing he's surprised, she still had the hug on him for a while. 'You're really brave... and I know you can do it. If you think you can, then I believe you too!'

Kai is smiling and he knows that he has his mother's support. He's also got mixed feelings, however, that whenever she hugs him that tightly, his atmosphere changes... and his usual teenage attitude of remembering bust sizes whenever it concerns breasts, comes back to him in an instant. It's obvious that even Eris was older, she looks young because of the Catian blood of slow ageing due to space experience... but then Kai had to snap out of it and shake it off his head. _The heck?! That's my mom I'm thinking of! Shame on you, Kai!_

Eris pulled from the hug and gave Kai that evil grin, knowing his real thoughts. 'You're thinking about it again, haven't you?'

'Huh? What do you mean?' ...said Kai while blushing.

Eris giggled. 'You're really lewd, aren't you? Don't worry. A girl's gonna come to you one day... but of course...' Kai knew what she had in mind and stepped back. '...you know what it means when that girl still isn't around, right?'

'Uh... mom?' Kai kept backing off and she kept moving forward. With his nervousness, his cat ears and tail came out. 'Is this that situation again?'

'OF COURSE IT IS! I WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG!' Eris said while she jumped up to Kai. For a second later, Eris was hugging him, and of course... his stimulation as a perverted teen comes in, but has doubts when it's her mom, still looking young... and it almost makes him paralyzed. 'How's it feel?!'

When everyone saw the thing... Kio gave an uneasy laugh and scratched his head. _This is gonna take a while..._ And everyone else's statements are the same as hers.


	6. Let's climb the wall together, everyone!

**_It took a while... but I'll be sure to make the updates often!_**

**_So... how are my readers? Still want to see the next chapter of Angel Beats Aftermath yet? Not until I make a real good stand on this new one. Angel Beats may be a book by book basis... but I'm making sure it's epic. For the meantime, I'm focusing on this one!_**

_**The story is gonna be interesting... although new characters are being introduced immediately... So a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAT PLANET CUTIES... and one other anime that you may like in this chapter! I'll say it specifically on the next chapter...**_

_**Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

_***Mobile command center, Manhattan, New York... 1750 hours...***_ 'Damn it!' A fist found itself striking the hard holo projection table with ease. It was from a man based on the National Security Agency's recommendation to overlook the hostage taking in the U.N. minutes ago. He's got brown hair, a scar on left cheek extending diagonally to his left eye... He has a black eye patch on his left eye, in which both had gray colors. His skin was fair, and has a height of 6 feet and 2 inches. His age is 36 years old. Currently, he's wearing a black coat with a military shirt on inside.

He was looking at the holo projection made from the perimeter around the U.N. building and had a communicator earpiece at his left ear. The reason his fist pounded on that table was because he found out the Dogisians made the perimeter into a battlefield. _They dare to fight back, even if it's Alpha Unit. They must have known we were coming in._ 'Come in.' He said while he held his earpiece. 'Keep pushing forward. Even when it comes to getting inside the building... you have to get across their assault vehicles.'

A female voice replied. '_Easy for you to say! I could just use my usual method of taking them down... but even that's impossible with the number of energy weapons they've got._'

'You've got to get to the side for that matter. They've trained themselves for this.'

'_We're doing the best we can! Shit! We've got Exo-suits coming right at us!_' The female shouted. '_Two-three, where the hell are you?_'

'_In position to vantage point, awaiting orders, Two-three replies._' One of the commander's female units responded. '_Two-three to all units in vicinity, I can see one cloaked to take out the commander. Use energy weapons once that individual is seen, Two-three recommends._'

'_Roger, two-three! All units start advancing! We're gonna pick each Exo-suit one by one! Move!_'

'_Roger!_' All units of her command moved to advance. Then... the man heard a lot of gunfire coming from the Alpha unit.

He knew it may be a losing battle... and moving slowly towards the building will be difficult especially when the area's got less covers near the entrance. _The unit's even facing Exo-suits. This is something bigger than I expected. I know they're already being used by the military, but we're employed to finish the job even if it's against the advanced suits the Dogisians once made for us. The damn traitors think they could fight with some of our tech as well? They're making a big mistake._

_***U.N. building exterior perimeter...***_ Unlike the usual building appearance, the building was standing in the middle of a grassland in the city. It's actually there because of the security around the grassland which looked like a park... but it was actually disabled, because there was a hacker who disabled them, which then gave the Dogisians the opportunity to stage the raid and enter the building without flaw with the use of their optic camouflage.

Alpha Unit also predicted that the assault and defense teams of the Dogisians came when semi-trailer trucks disguised as commercial trucks were travelling with the assault vehicles, as well as the extra Dogisian troops and Exo-suit units. It was a very smooth entry... knowing some defenses have its holes.

Two-three was somewhere in a helicopter, which was steadily hovering, and was 3 kilometers away. One side of the chopper was open because the female unit is in prone position, with harnesses attached to the chopper floor to steady her in case the chopper moves. She had a high-caliber sniper rifle called Hierarchy Storm DA5, which is good for both as an energy and physical round breed weapon.

The girl was looking through the scope of her sniper rifle and was aiming for the assault vehicles. She knew the targets were moving, and so she needed to target the antennas... which serve as relays for the screens they use to view the outside, because those vehicles are sealed shut without any openings, making the driver and gunner depend on camera for movement, attack and defense. 'This is two-three... I'm using armor-piercing rounds, and I'm attempting to target viewer arrays of the assault vehicles. It will be easier to pick them off while battling the Exo-suits once the driver and gunners are exposed from the vehicles, Two-three comments calmly.'

The female commander on the other line knew the speech patterns of her female units are like that for a purpose. She then replied. '_Make sure they're in view before you fire, or else, it may not be easy to pick targets. Target those antennas and we'll handle the rest._'

'Roger. I will be telling the pilot to move the chopper. I'm actually good with moving environments, so don't worry... Two-three reassures without worry.'

'_Then good luck._' Said the female commander with confidence in her voice. '_We're counting on you, Two-three._'

'Two-three replies that she'll be fine and will make sure objective is done well. Two-three out.' The girl hangs up and yells to the pilot. 'Start making a holding pattern around the perimeter, Two-three requests with haste. Please hurry!'

_***Over the atlantic ocean...***_ Luros, the personal ship of Eris has a wing trailer attached behind it. Inside it were none other than the team. They are flying together all the way from Japan to the United States, and it takes a very short time because her ship is considered the most upgraded of all Catian ships the former Catian Prime possesses years ago.

Eris was in the trailer with the team, while ship is on auto pilot, and was wearing her power suit white seated with Kio. She saw the others talking to each other, and her son Kai, holding his cross while his hands are clasped together to symbolize he's in prayer. _He believes... and at least he's into his faith. He's got faith in himself, which is what I'm proud of._ Then, Eris meddled with the bell which serves as a communicator to Luros, and a holographic image of Luros appeared in front of her. 'Luros... how much time until we get there?'

Luros giggled before answering. 'I count we got five minutes before we get there, Eris. Something wrong?'

Eris expressed uneasily. 'Nothing... it's fine! I'm just... nervous.'

'Of what?'

'My son. Kai's new to this but he believes he'll be doing his best, just like any other Human or Catian does.'

'Then you shouldn't doubt him.' Luros said honestly. 'To tell you the truth, his progress in your care is very nicely done. Knowing he's the youngest of the siblings, he's got real heart now.'

Eris nodded in agreement and calmed down. 'I think it's okay for me to say the same. Ayaka, Jean, Renee, and Aneko... they're all proud girls who went on their way on space explorations on behalf of Earth and Catia. If it's indeed Kai's time... then I want to see his potential.'

'That's the spirit I wanna see! Hey... wait a minute... I'm detecting something unusual.'

Eris stood up. 'Okay, tell me what it is.'

'This is bad! I'm detecting cloaked assist-a-roids that de-cloaked, and they're carrying Class-B weapons! Heavy Duty weapons could smash our ship apart!'

'Wait a minute... Dogisian Assist-A-Roids?'

'That's right!'

Eris then knew that the Dogisians were watching the two of them ever since they left Japan. 'It doesn't matter how they found us, but they're after is now. Luros... take control of the ship and fly the team to New York. I'll deal with them.' Luros' holographic image then dissipated.

Kio then stood up after hearing Eris' words. 'Eris... are you nuts?! How many do you think there are, a dozen?'

'That's something you don't need to worry about!' Eris winked at him. 'I can handle things, Kio. Sit tight... and hold on. Luros is probably gonna be making good maneuvers to avoid energy weapon fire. Be safe, Kio. I'll be around to help you guys once everything's clear here.' Then, a circular hatch opened from below Eris. A rush of air came in and Kio was taken aback while she fell down through the hatch. Like a split second, Kio saw Eris wasn't there and the hatch quickly closed.

Manami and Aoi were wearing their tactical clothes and saw what happened. Manami was the one who's more reactive. 'Eris just went out! Don't tell me we've got trouble out right now!'

Aoi nodded. 'I'm afraid so. Seems the Dogisians wanted this to really be a problem for us. They don't want us interrupting.' She then sighed. 'I'm gonna see Tim.'

Tim was sitting at one corner making sure his modified energy type Five-Seven is fine... and the magazine is filled. Then, Aoi joined him and he was smiling at her presence. 'Well... if it isn't the banging assassin who knows how to make an exposed appearance, over to a kid at heart.'

Immediately, Aoi was annoyed. 'Really?' ...asked Aoi in a monotone voice. Tim was referring to the time that Aoi was exposed in front of her husband after she lost a duel match against Tim.

'Not really.' And Tim chuckled.

Aoi sighed on whatever is in her mind and sat beside Tim. 'Eris is really a little reckless when it comes to literal meanings of being protective. Looks like this is another one of those moments.'

'I won't argue. I gotta say... she's valiant at it.' Tim said calmly while he finally holstered his handgun. 'For a while there, she was once in her usual happy self... and then she just becomes... well... alert, whenever something bad happens. If she was childish once, she's rather mature now, and I like it.' He gave a reassuring smile. 'If you think it's gonna change her completely, it isn't. She's naturally the same from then, but the kind she's showing now will make her someone better and someone you appreciate.'

Aoi was impressed and somehow convinced. 'Thanks, Tim.' Then Aoi noticed through her watch she examined on her wrist that it's about time. 'Tim... ready?'

'Apport.' And an Ingram Mac-10 appeared in his right hand by the usual purple glow. 'Who said I wasn't? Everyone, saddle up!'

_***U.N. building exterior perimeter...***_ The second assault vehicle exploded, and it was that soon, that it gave Alpha Unit an advantage to engage the Exo-suits. The female units were faster... and even had abilities to exhibit electric shocks against the ones who wore the Exo-suits. What's more is: the female units are actually alike, because they're clones.

And the original was none other than their female commander. She's already running towards the last assault vehicle while its viewer antenna taken out and the gunner vulnerable in the open. 'Two-three! Join the others and take out those Exo-suits! I'll take care of the last vehicle!' With the commander's words... she started to exhibit electricity around her using a dispersion field. Her specialty... is none other than the use of electricity. With an energy assault rifle in hand, she aimed it towards the vehicle and started to open fire. With every shot she makes... a strong flow of electric current rushes through the bullet leaving the weapon's nozzle.

With only a few seconds of high firing rate, she was able to pierce the armor of the vehicle and hit the gunner and she stopped to continue firing. 5 seconds later again while she fired the electric current rounds at the assault vehicle, she eventually hit the fuel tank... and in a split second, she saw the whole vehicle ignite. _Time to finish it off!_ She dropped the rifle and she equipped a purple capsule-like object, which was half a foot long and it was light blue in color. Then, as she concentrated, electricity built up inside her. She threw the capsule in the air. She looked one last time at the assault vehicle, still with the driver inside, and looking like he was whining. 'Not a chance!' She prepared an electric punch, and the capsule was finally in front of her. She then punched the capsule, and the electricity from her arm tranferred to it, then sending it forcefully forward, releasing a devastating "Railgun" attack. The capsule went straight to the armored vehicle and it started to exhibit explosions. The commander walked away... not seeing the plasma explosion made by that same capsule she threw. 'Amateurs.' ...she muttered to herself as she snorts, not minding the extra explosion made from the fuel tank.

Everything was calm... and the rest of her unit were still after some Dogisian personnel around. 'Either eliminate or capture the rest. The others... we're going to need for questioning.'

'_Roger!_' All units replied on her command.

Then, a certain communication signal came in and the sound went through the commander's earpiece that somehow was different. '_Anyone hear me? This is Kai Kakazu! I heard you guys need help!_'

'Kai?' The female commander stopped walking and was concerned of his presence. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be somewhere else for...'

'_Commander Yoko? It's nice to hear you too. Listen... I got over here because_ _I wanted to try getting field experience. I'm starting off as a hacker for the meantime._'

'A hacker for the engineering of a ship? Sounds like you're getting multiple careers for yourself.' Yoko chuckled as she started walking again. 'You're not looking for trouble again, are you?'

'_Huh?_' Kai felt uneasy. '_Of course, not! Why would I be?_'

Then, Yoko snorted. _Liar_. 'Be honest next time. I'm on my way to mobile command. If you found it, I suppose you've met my supervisor already.'

'_And... also... I got some friends with me too._'

'Wait... friends?' Yoko said... then stopped walking as she saw something fall off something from the sky... which was object smoking up. The smoking object was headed straight for Yoko, and was still calm. 'I'll get back to you later.' She said as she knew the object was coming right at her. She charged electricity from within her and made a defensive barrier. As the object made impact on the barrier, it was deflected to one side. Another object like the first one came in and hit the barrier, and it was deflected.

Yoko let seven seconds pass before dissipating her barrier. A voice came from afar, but hovering. 'Sorry about that!' A young woman's voice echoed and Yoko knew it was from that figure she saw hovering toward her.

_She's using plasma to hover in the air, huh? Then there's no doubt who I'm looking at._ Yoko also granted the figure's appearance, especially with the big red hammer in the figure's hands. The young woman of a figure then landed on the ground and Yoko noticed more of the figure's cat ears and tail. The figure walked towards her while still in the distance, and the young commander granted it was someone she knows from the news she hears... and some history. 'You never changed even with your age, Catian.' Then, Yoko looked at the shot up assist-a-roids... which were the objects that went to her in the first place. Yoko groaned. 'This is your doing?'

Eris felt a little uneasy when Yoko looked back at her eyes. 'I'm sorry for that. They were after my friends... and me. So... they told me about you... being the one in charge of field ops here.'

Yoko laughed in a muffle. 'You must be really tired. Wanna see my supervisor first?' Then... a female unit belonging to her came into view on both girls, and was carrying a high caliber sniper rifle. _Just great... YOU had to come to the party too._

Eris looked at the unit... and saw the light-orange hair reaching above neck, somehow only 5 feet and 8 inches in height. Unlike Yoko, she compared the unit to being only 5 inches different, with Yoko being taller. Plus... Yoko's eyes were like the clone's, and somehow, the hair was longer as its length was until the upper back. The hair had bangs in front of her face, covering only her right eye.

Finally, the Catian recognized the commander. 'Wait... are you...? Would you happen to be... a Misaka?'

The female unit looked at her commander, who rather was surprised to hear that the Catian knew her. 'Commander?' She called out to Yoko.

Yoko knew the jig was up, and gave up. 'Okay, you got me. I'm sure you heard from Kai about how I supervised him into the hacking of numerous software and networks. What you didn't hear was who I really am today, and in the past. I'm a legacy of someone great... and if you know... try to tell me where she was from.'

'Academy City.' Eris answered with confidence.

'That means you already know me, but you just haven't confirmed it. Very well.' Then... Yoko dug through her coat and pulled out her name tags. Then, she threw it to Eris, who caught the tags. As Eris examined those tags, Yoko continued. 'I'm classified as an Esper... a much more common term than "Ability User" is it originally is supposed to be. Well... doesn't matter. Anyway... the type of power I have is called "Electromaster". I control electricity, and I'm able to make it as well. Like me, there are other Espers out there with different levels and power types as well. I just happen to be the best Electromaster in our unit, and I'm able to assume command because of it. However...' Yoko then exhibited electricity coursing through her body, and even increased its power to reveal a strong current of electric waves around her. 'I've never reached to be in command of my unit without practice which is what she was doing as well.

'I'm making this formal, Eris of Catia.' Yoko then lowered her electricity until none of it was left. 'My name is Yoko Misaka, daughter of the Ace of Tokiwadai Middle School of Academy City, Mikoto Misaka. I'm the commander in charge of this unit and under my supervisor, Hugh Dallas. You'll meet him later when you get to our mobile command centre.'

Eris was amazed to hear the introduction of Yoko Misaka, and introduced herself as well. 'Pleased to meet you, Ms. Misaka! You're right when you said my name. Right now, I'm Eris Kakazu, proud wife of Kio and happy to know you too. It's an honor to meet the daughter of the legendary Railgun.'

Yoko was rather chuckling for her feeling of being too proud of herself. 'There's no need for any praise. I'm just doing my best out there. And it's nice to see the former ambassador of Catia in person too. What brings you here?'

'We're gonna be storming the U.N. to make sure we rescue everyone in there! The Catian representatives our planet sent are still in there, and we wish to help in the rescue.' Eris replied with haste. 'That's our purpose for today... and we hope you accept.'

Then Yoko groaned. 'You're gonna have a word with my supervisor for sure. And if there's more, it may be better, because this unit may not always have a chance against these Dogisians. They got more tech, and we had difficulty defeating them.'

'Can't you just call backup?' Eris asked with a curious face.

'Can't do that either. Other units are being dispatched to other places in the world to take down any Dogisian influence. We're on our own from here.' Yoko said with disappointment in her face. 'Well... we've once gone through this anyway, so it's not new to me. That's why we particularly have the specialty to remain in here where the unit started to defend the country, now that this crisis is happening. Out of all the training... we're ranked the best, so we make sure high priority cases are our aim.'

Both Eris and Yoko's communicators have Kai on the other line. '_We got trouble! Please head to the command centre! I think it's best you see the developments._'

Yoko was more concerned then Eris and replied. 'Kai... what is it?'

'_It's got something to do with the hostages... and because of the defeat of the defensives of the Dogisians in this situation, they're starting to retaliate._'

Eris then asked. 'Can you tell who the hostage is?'

'_You're not gonna like it. Actually... it's one of the Catian representatives. What's more is... they're asking for you, Mom._' Kai said in disappointment and fear...

How will the current situation develop?


	7. The good guys win for a rescue!

_**Sorry... but this chapter may just be short...**_

_**Anyway... I hope you guys have been catching up to the series so far... and guess what? I'm introducing another character from another anime! I kinda enjoy the stories building up... and somehow, it's becoming enjoyable for a change...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Planet Cuties... and of course, A Certain Scientific Railgun and Magic Index (Thanks to Misaka and her clones...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

The news was covering almost everything related to the hostage situation in U.N. New York. Nobody expected that the Dogisians would have the nerve to make a hostage situation on all the world leaders. Almost every channel in the world was focused on this event...

_***static...***_ Different anchors or commentators from different channels spoke in different languages... telling the same story...

'About 30 minutes ago, the United Nations... known to be the only place in which all world leaders have a certain say for world issues, has been controlled by a group of unknown assailants...'

_***static...***_

'The Dogisians have been behind this hostage situation. We're still waiting word from our Catian representatives' status until now...'

_***static...***_

'Hey! The first thing we need is another hero... Heck! We need to have retaliation and...'

_***static...***_

'Minutes ago... Sage Ichika who has put herself forward to represent for Catia has recently stated that the Dogisians have planned this from the beginning, way before the Earth Fleet has been taken out...'

_***static...***_

'And to really give a big hand to the Catians? The rivalry doesn't settle easily... and so the bigger people try to help. The Dogisians are actually into stealing pieces of technology and gaining influence. To start a war and have good firepower, don't they need a bigger player than they do?'

_***static...***_

'The whole world has been giving the same message: "What is the real objective of the Dogisians?"'

_***Mobile Command Centre... 1823 hours...***_ An electric bolt was thrown to the television, out on disappointment, destroying the television. There's not one word that's concerned related to the feud between Dogisians and Catians that they should take the fight elsewhere. Yoko knew that the telecasts were getting annoying, and decided to just shut it up. _Figures. Of all things they would say... they didn't say anything related to kicking out both sides from the planet. Do they really think they have a foothold in defending the planet itself? I hope the GSF knows what they're doing... cause I have bad feeling about this._

Aoi decided to join Yoko's little world of thought. 'Ms. Misaka?'

Yoko turned to see Aoi. 'Oh... it's you. I thought we had a deal not to talk to each other.'

'Maybe it's a good time.'

'To talk about how annoying the telecasts are? Tell me about it. All they think of is just participating. You and I both know that if we get into this completely... we're gonna risk lives.' Yoko said with firm meaning. 'The last thing we need is another slaughter.'

'True... but, in case you don't know, the Dogisians never liked Catia from the start. The Catians didn't look for allies or friends in the heat of the Dogisians coming after them 60 years ago. You know how delicate this is... and you can't blame the Catians for this war.' Aoi countered with the statement.

Yoko paused for a while. _How would I say this..._ 'Earth is only one of the planets... and I hope we get more allies going against the ideals of the Dogisians. We don't want bloodshed... but we got no other choice, do we?'

'I agree.' Aoi breathed with ease after a while. 'So... what's your history?'

'Dark... bloody... and unworthy information for anyone who's faint of heart. Maybe you're one of them, you know.' ...she dares Aoi.

Aoi smiled. 'I'm glad you said that.' Then her smile disappeared and suddenly became serious. 'Apport!' Then... a Ruger LCR (Lightweight Carry Revolver) appeared from a purple glow on her left hand. 'You were saying?' Aoi didn't aim anywhere yet.

Yoko was pleased to see the Ruger, and moreover, Aoi's ability to teleport objects. 'Well... at least you've got your worth. Is it magic?'

'How would I know?' Aoi replied. 'I only let the weapons from my personal storage teleport in my hands, as long as they're within 50 meters.'

'It must make you an Esper of a sort...' Yoko started to think. _Wow... to think that an assassin has that power... She's rather the killer out there if she keeps at it._ 'Anyway... I heard you've gotten that ever since.'

'A dark side to it is how I got it. I'm not talking about it with you.' Aoi said this while she looked down and gripped her Ruger tighter. 'I'm sorry if I'm like this, but I have to be protective of certain things.'

'Hey. I'm like that once, you know.' Yoko said with honesty, making Aoi look up back at her. 'All I just needed to know is believe that someone may listen. I didn't talk to just anyone, but my friends actually.'

'But I don't trust you.' Aoi stayed resilient.

'Naturally.' Yoko replied. 'Another time then.' Yoko made a wink before walking towards Aoi. She eventually stopped beside her for some last words. 'Just to let you know... my mom did some reckless things without getting her friends for their protection, but once in a while, she listened even to the most strangest persons she knew. I had the same situation... and I always remembered to keep my friends close, both in the bad and the good intention of it.' Yoko said before she walked forward, leaving Aoi in a confused daze while she saw the commander join the others.

Kai was looking at the table's 3D holo image of the blueprints. Tim, Manami, Eris and Kio were there with the young teen. And that's when Yoko showed up. 'So... what's the progress?'

Kai knew that he's still thinking. 'Somehow I'm thinking we should start sneaking in. They've got cameras and motion sensors all over the place... and I don't think they'll appreciate any break-ins, especially if they hold the hostages themselves, including the U.S. president.' Then, he swiped to a part of the U.N. building where there was an underground access. 'Alright... the only problem is... if a team will be sneaking in... this is the only access we got. It's actually an escape route made for any world leader who would actually be making it out... and unfortunately, it's done by bullet train transport.' Then, he zoomed out and assumed the holo image combined to a world map. Soon everyone saw a visual of New York to New Jersey. 'Unfortunately for us, again... we'll be taking a long time to access one end of the access because it's a tunnel, and it's outrageously long. What's more is, the other end is located in New Jersey, in the former Wildlife and Game Refuge forest area.'

'Hmm...' Yoko thought and spoke up afterwards. 'We can't drill in the tunnel, or the Dogisians will notice the commotion and call their own words off and execute all the leaders themselves. If that's the case... it'll take us too long because New Jersey's too far using road transport.'

Eris giggled and winked at Yoko. 'Who says we're gonna be travelling by car? We can use my ship for a speedy trip there! And thanks to the trailer I brought with me, the whole crew can come!'

Yoko was somehow feeling in gratitude with Eris. 'Are you sure? Isn't that a trouble to you?'

'Not at all! It's very important anyway, so I'll use the ship to fly us there.' Eris voluntarily accepted the responsibility to help out the team. 'But don't think I'm not helping. I'm coming with you guys.'

Kio was concerned of Eris. 'Be careful, Eris.' _Here we go again with my "not being useful" part again..._ 'I'll be here with Kai, of course.'

Eris winked at Kio. 'Of course! But first order business is...' Her stomach grumbled for some reason. 'First order of business is... well... I heard America's great for steak, so let's order steak!' Everyone fell down on their backs for hearing the sudden change of Eris' views... from the crisis... to food, again...

_***Inside the leader's assembly room...***_ The Dogisians have their eyes on the hostages... and of course... it took time for them to guard all of them... including the President of the United States, Hugh Walker. The other Dogisians have taken off their masks... except for one other Dogisian, and she's now in front of all the leaders. The leader took off the mask... only to reveal Janes... the one responsible for disrupting the diplomatic mission of Catia to Earth.

Janes had an evil grin, and Mattrey, her assist-a-roid laughed at the matter of everyone being under the control of the group. Janes then started on her speech. 'Dear leaders of this world, we're gathered today for a very important matter: Why not shake the world during the alliance of Catian and Human races? It's because you all know what they want: being mixed with humans. So I'm asking you: What is the use of having them around in the first place? You're all fools for letting them into your doorstep. It's about half a century that all of you have fallen for their common antics of being fun and not serious. That's where you're all vulnerable. Because you've all taken to be the fools you should be, instead of living life and gaining power... I have a surprise for you.'

Then... two Dogisians walked beside Janes tightly holding a captive Catian. She's a Catian representative... and is very frightened of being in front of Janes. Her hands were tied, and her mouth was covered with duct tape. 'Mmm! Hmm-hmm! Mm-hmm!' She groaned through her duct taped mouth, like she was trying to say something. Janes removed the duct tape herself and the representative exhibited a little pain, but spoke up after. 'You... you... don't... know... what you're doing... Please... spare us.'

Janes brought out a black star handgun and aimed it at the representatives head, and gave her a smirk. 'I'm sure I could... but I have to ask: There's a hidden power the Catians have. Do you want to tell me?' Janes question finished, and the representative thought. With willingness to answer, however having no knowledge of it... she couldn't give an answer. Janes smiled at this. 'I thought so. Of course... they wouldn't give a simple representative the information now, would they?'

'Janes... please... don't make this hard for both sides than it is now. You've taken out a whole fleet. What more do you want?' After the representative's words, she felt the sharp pain of her left cheek bone ache after being hit with Janes' pistol.

'SHUT UP!' Janes shouted. 'How dare you make words without my say, huh?!' Then... she swung the handgun to the representative's right cheek and it hurt her more.

As soon as the representative recovered with bruises on her face and some blood coming out of her mouth, she still had the nerve to speak. 'No matter... what you do to me... We'll try to hope of your friendship anyway. We've been enemies for too long.'

Janes still had that smug look and aimed her handgun again, only at the representative's forhead. 'Hopefully, there won't be a friendship... especially if we're done, WITH ALL OF YOU!' Then... she pulled the trigger.

All the leaders were shocked to hear the gunshot as it echoed through the whole room. The next thing they saw was blood... a dead body of a Catian representative... and of course... Janes, while she lowered her handgun, looking back at the leaders. 'This is the fate of those who go against the Dogisians! We're tired of you human scum for your insolence after taking the Catians for being better. You don't know how much we've provided for you... and THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL REPAY US?!'

Walker, while on his back and tied but without his mouth covered, had a say against them. 'This is... you'll never get our loyalty, Dog scum! You've gone too far.'

Janes laughed at the tied down president. 'I'm not interested in getting the loyalty you wish to give after this, on whatever mind you may have.' Dogisians have started to drag the dead body away from the scene, with blood trailing from the head while being dragged, and Janes continued. 'I wish to lure a special someone who's made a big headache on our ops in the past... and finally... enslaving this planet in our pleasure... after you surrender, President Walker.'

'NO! I will never surrender to the likes of you, and neither will this world do that!' President Walker declared without knowing the outcome. Janes knew that the president would say it... and she's got plans.

Then, one of her goons made a whisper to her sensitive dog ears. 'Madam... we got movement of a fast ship. According to its movements... it's trajectory is somewhat toward New Jersey.'

Janes smiled at this. _It looks like they've discovered that passage already. Excellent. Everything's going according to plan._ 'Monitor their status and just keep me informed.'

_***20000 feet in the air... PDV One (Primary Delivery Vehicle)***_ The PDV is none other than the bullet train of the air... said to be the primary transport of the single most dangerous individual: The deadly sniper of Alpha Unit.

'_Sgt. S... can you hear me?_' An very old aged male voice came to her communicator.

A female blue-haired girl responded. 'Copy.' Her eyes were cold and still.

'_This is the last time we ever talk... because you may get into her command._'

'Commander Misaka?' The young sergeant replied. 'Yes... I know her. She helped me after I graduated. I'm glad... I'm able to be under her command.'

'_The other Misaka. I'm talking of her daughter. I'm sure you remembered._'

'I'm just remembering her mother. I'm well aware of Yoko... the legacy.'

'_Good. Then you must promise that you keep your presence unknown first. The project we've gone through, she may recognize... but even we're not allowed to make it again. Dismemberment of the project is a must... and you will be under Misaka's command only when she discovers you. By any means necessary, while you are monitoring their objectives... you will be one step ahead of her. Do what you can... DO NOT slow them down yourself... and be the guardian you wish to be. This is my last legacy to you..._'

'I understand... master.' She said regretfully with a tear falling from her left eye.

'_You'll have cyber monitoring online soon... so you'll be able to track their movements. Remember... you are my pride... the shadow of the unit... and the greatest trump card there is that Alpha Unit has to offer._'

'Just to know: What about the other units?'

'_They've been tricked. It seems the Dogisians have been covering their tracks by doing acidic detonations... taking the evidence... its people... even the ones who first got with them 60 years ago. They're all gone. It's very different now..._'

'...because I'll be working with "them", huh?' The girl finished the man's sentence.

'_You'll be facing an enemy unlike any other. Remember that for a long time... you will be living as a human does. While you work with them... you'll experience emotions, and even other events that you've never gone through. Hopefully... even your memories would recover._'

'I understand, master. I'll do the best I can.' She replied.

'_Understand this... because your codename will be with your whole self, just until she knows you're around. Until then... your codename will always be the same as before 50 years ago during that VR game you once went in..._'

'Yes... master.'

'_Good luck... Sergeant S. And this is goodbye._'

_***Seconds later...***_

Another tear dripped from her eye... and knew she was on her own when her master finally ended the call... which was the last she would hear from him. _This... I will do for you... master. I shall remember by codename above all else until the time is right to tell my real identity..._ 'Codename... Sinon... commence mission.'


	8. Resolution to OUR BEGINNINGS

_**This IS a particularly long one... considering the very content to be the beginning of our heroes' journey towards war... but how would it go?**_

**_A disclaimer: If there are characters of any pieces of work or anime involved in this fiction... I do not own them... or their sources as well._**

_**What ya waiting for? Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

_***3**__**rd**__** floor security control room... 1831 hours...***_ Chez himself... could only watch. Thanks to the controls already overriden from the outside... he can't touch the controls. _Damn it... if only I could do something now. I can't even make a move._

'_Comfortable?_' A female voice teased him through the radio in that room. '_I hope you are comfortable yourself... so even you won't make a move if you're trapped._'

He made his way to the control microphone and responded. 'You're gonna pay for this... and you won't get away from this unscathed. You're underestimating Alpha Unit!'

'_I know from the beginning who you are, Chez Uzamaki. You're with Alpha Unit because you've known a threat is coming. Thanks to their arrogant noses sticking to where they don't belong like they could handle threats like these... this happened... and you're just watching from that room._'

He clenched his fist... knowing it may just be right. _Damn it... and they had to send me..._ 'I don't wanna blame the directors for this... just telling you. All you have to do is stop making this a bigger mess than it already is! Goddamn it, you killed a hostage already!'

'_This is exactly what we're doing: Luring her in._' Janes cold voice ran through Uzamaki's ears.

_So the rest is just a ploy to lure her? How?_ 'You're setting a trap for her.' Chez concluded on the problem solving.

'_Ahh... it's too bad you've been a killjoy._' She giggled. '_Too bad you won't be there to see her surrender... or better yet, see her death yourself. All you could is watch the screen... but you won't stop us._' Then, Janes hanged up...

Chez knew it was hopeless... but he didn't want to give up. _Come on... there's got to be a way._ 'Equip P-90!' Then... a P-90 submachine gun appeared on his hand. The technology used in this was "pocket storage", a convenient and advanced way to carry any item, or weapon in the carrier's disposal. He aimed at the crystallized door and started firing at it. As he's seen, the rounds stuck on to the door... but it merely contained the bullets, not creating any holes. He was shocked to see while he lowered his weapon. 'Damn thing isn't gonna budge. Even if...' Then he had an idea. _Try a grenade launcher maybe?_ 'Nah... wouldn't work. It's too easy.' _And... it's not gonna be wise because the explosion may deflect back at me because this room is small._

A female teenager's voice came through the door. '_Hello?_'

Chez was shocked to hear the girl and was concerned for her safety and went near the door. 'The hell?! What are you doing here?! They're gonna find you!'

'_It's nothing to be afraid of. I got in here of course. Let me get you out._' The girl said this before the crystallized door started to glow.

'What are you doing?!' Chez exclaimed while asking.

'_Getting you out... obviously._' She said in a monotone voice while she was responsible for the glowing crystallized door. '_I suggest you find cover._'

Chez knew too late because he saw the door glow its brightest, and it was only a matter of time before he realized... _A plasma charge?!_ 'SHIT!' He finally was able to jump back before the crystallized door exploded with a blue color. The world slowed as he saw the crystals flying in almost all directions, including towards his. He got his head out of the way to make sure crystals don't hit it as well.

Time went back to normal as he found out he was on his back... figuring out if her rescuer was a threat. 'Equip Elites!' Then... Dual Elite handguns have appeared on his two hands. He immediately sat up and took aim towards the door, keeping his strict aim at the door. The explosion made smoke... and he was only seeing smoke, but hearing footsteps toward the door. _I wanna find out who you are._ Then... he finally saw his rescuer... and knew she was not a threat. He just smiled and lifted his handguns away from her. 'Shit...' He stood up and was somehow relieved. 'No wonder you wanted to rescue me.'

_***Bullet train tunnel New Jersey to U.N. New York... Bullet train...***_ The bullet train uses two separate engines on each end, just having 3 cars in between. Eris, Manami, Aoi and Tim were in the train, and the others stayed behind. There are two rails, available for two bullet trains... because it is a two way system. Whenever one train leaves on one end, another leaves on the other. Likewise... it is a convenient transport in case there are emergencies... but the protocol can only be broken if the system is hacked.

Then... for all their communicators, Yoko Misaka's voice came in: '_This is Nest. You guys tucked in well in the train?_'

Eris responded with a giggle. 'This is Squad Prime! Roger that!'

'_Good. Your first objective is to move in through the hidden hatch. I'm sure it's still under a carpet... so it'll be cinch getting in there. The next objective would be to get to the leader's assembly room in the building to rescue all the hostages... but even that can't be done without a big fight. By now, they've picked up traces of us all over them, and the only thing we'll be expecting is that they'll spring a trap against you, Eris._'

Eris sighed. 'Indeed we'll get to their trap... and I'll have no choice but to walk in it.'

Manami was concerned about another thing. 'Aren't you forgetting Uzamaki?'

'_We haven't. Chez Uzamaki's identity as chief security is a cover for his real occupation: part of Alpha Unit. A separate solo mission was placed for him to be rescued. The next objective for that solo mission should be tracing the source of their deployment, how they got in our radar before we reacted._'

Aoi spoke up. 'I see. The building's pretty huge... and we'll be expected to roam if we're the only ones... but if a solo mission agent is there... it's another story.'

'_And... if you encounter the agent, don't hesitate to identify yourself... because she is deadly when it comes to strangers being both a threat and unknown. You'll be considered threats... but she can be interrogative first if she recognizes you are trying to be friendly._'

'Can't you just order the agent around?'

'_No. This is the agent's first mission on the field and is acting under strict orders. Whoever the agent is, may be off my knowledge, but is acting as guardian of my supervisory level, though. The agent won't reveal identities easily... so don't bother finding the agent. Focus on your objective._' Misaka strictly tells the team.

Tim responds. 'It's only a matter of time until we get there. How many hostages left?'

'_Unfortunately... minus one. We've detected a muzzle flash from inside... but we're unsure as to who was executed. You've got to hurry. Any more casualties may be brought once you're delayed. Good luck, and do your best._'

All replied: 'Roger!'

_***Mobile Command Centre...***_ Yoko sighed to the fact that the agent will be able contact her right after she talked to the main squad. Alpha Unit's secret weapon is none other than the solo mission agent sent from the deep science division of the unit.

Then... a young female voice came to Misaka's communicator module and her earpiece. '_Verification Authority Designated Eight-eight-three-Dash-Charlie-Niner-Four. Callsign: GuardiAngelic. Nest, do you read?_'

'This is Nest. It's good to hear from you, GuardiAngelic. First time on the field?'

'_Affirmative. All functions of my integrated heads-up display are working normally. Besides the HUD, my experience goes a long way, commander. I'm glad to be on your team._'

'Likewise, GuardiAngelic. What's your status?'

'_I have completed one of the secondary objectives: securing our agent. I'm proceeding to my next objective now._'

'Are you aware that there's a squad besides yourself in there?'

'_Affirmative. My maker's told me about the situation that they want to rescue the hostages. My job is to find out additional intelligence and trace the source of the Dogisians' deployment. I understand my objectives fully, commander._'

'Good to know, GuardiAngelic. Keep me posted.' Yoko said lastly... before she changed the frequency to the main squad's. 'This is Nest to Squad Prime. What's your status?'

Eris replied with the usual giggle before replying. '_This is Squad Prime to Nest. It seems quiet over here._'

_***U.N. building... east wing...***_ A hatch was open, and the carpet was on one side... evident that someone went through it. Eris and the other three are walking slowly... and she kept speaking at her communicator. 'Nobody knows we're on this side. I'm sure this may be because of the agent's objective to retrieve Uzamaki. How is he?'

'_So far, he's okay... according to the agent. Don't worry about him, though. Focus on getting to the objective: rescuing those hostages._'

'Sometimes I forget: Why are we doing this?' Eris asked with curiosity.

Yoko sighed in the question, as she had to explain it again for the umpteenth time. '_I'll explain again. You know the Dogisians have those powered Exo-suits, right? They may be able to disable themselves once the leader, with the lead remote is defeated. Only you can defeat her. With those Exo-suits gone, the rest of Alpha Unit will make their move because we'll have jammer advantage later on._'

'I'm sure the solo agent knows about the jammers will take care of it, of course. And what if she knows?'

'_There's no doubt it's a trap... but you need to take her out first. She can't take out any of the hostages for one reason: Your squad isn't part of the cavalry. She's only waiting for you... and she's making sure you either get there... or you die before getting there._'

Eris snorted at Yoko's words. 'Of course I'll meet her. All of us will be intact before a bullet reaches us anyway.'

'_You're overconfident, Eris._'

'Maybe, but I know I'll get there with my friends, unhurt.'

_***Hallway to central...***_ In the hallway going to the center section of the building, Eris equipped her big red hammer. 'We got company! Set all your rounds to Stun! It's time to rumble!' She giggled and ran straight with great speed thanks to her power suit... aware of the sight that Dogisians are ahead... and are carrying guns. 'Outta the way!' Eris activated her combat shield. She jumped and shouted as she knew her first move is a ground pound to release a stun wave on multiple targets. Once that is done, multiple Dogisian counts have been stunned... and the combat started.

Aoi was able to get into prone position and aimed her assault rifle. 'Manami and Tim! I'll cover from here, and you advance!' She said before she started firing her rounds. Seconds later... Eris got help from Tim and Manami in advancing that they were able to take out the first wave of infantry altogether.

_***3**__**rd**__** floor security room...***_ A Dogisian infantry squad got to the security room, only to find the room empty, and crystal fragments everywhere. One of them contacted Janes through communicator. 'Boss... we got a problem. That Uzamaki ain't here. If he's got the override controls for the security modules... he'll be able to access some of the building's controls.'

'_He's getting help. There's someone else besides the intruders making a notice in the building, and whoever the person is may just be helping out the agent. Find out where the hell they are, and kill them. Then, get the override controls from him._' Janes instructed.

One of the goons, was feeling something wasn't right when Janes was still communicating with them. Besides the room being empty, he felt beeping sounds weren't part of the silent ambience and decided to listen in more. The goon then went to one side of the room where the beeping sound got stronger. He came across a cabinet... usually for keeping clothes. When he opened them... he was in shock when he found a satchel charge... but he was more afraid of the content of the charge. 'Holy...! PLASMA CHARGE!' Before the others could react, however... it was too late.

_***Leader's assembly room...***_ Janes was only hearing static when she was still talking to the squad at the security room... and she knew when she heard the words "Plasma Charge", they wouldn't be able to make it out alive without reacting. _Damn them. If they got arsenal... we're missing out on a lot. This lone intruder is making a headache out of us besides Eris and her friends. You've all got nerve. Now... all of you are gonna get it._ 'All Exo-suit units... Sic'em! Show them no mercy!' Then... she saw Exo-suits... all black in color and looking like human, only... they have handguns in their hand, and they wear helmets to cover their faces. All the Exo-suits ran for the door aware the threats ahead of them.

_***Round center section... 1848 hours...***_ 'Boss! We're gonna need those Exo-suits, now! We're under attack!' One of the Dogisian goons was able to contact Janes while still in combat against Aoi, Manami and Tim. Although he was able to get some shots on them before they expose themselves from cover, Eris hunted him down and hit him with the hammer, stunning him and slamming him to one side.

Dogisians have focused their defenses on the center section because the next hallway will lead the main squad to the leader's assembly room. There's no doubt they'll also put out grenade launchers against Eris.

Eris noticed this... and some explosive rounds are going against her... which she deflects easily with her hammer. She jumped to avoid another explosive round at her. _This is getting intense... and it's more than purrrfect! Still...!_ 'Guys! It's getting too hot in here! Give me support while you still can!'

Tim was firing his dual Five-Sevens while Aoi and Manami really have their hands full. 'Lady... I don't think you're getting it! We're outnumbered here! We come out from our positions... and those snipers are gonna pin us down.'

Eris was shocked because of the round structure of the area. There are three floors... counting the one they're on now. The second and third floors are vantage points for sniper positions... and they're in it.

_***Center section, 2**__**nd**__** floor.***_ A sniper Dogisian was trigger happy when he kept firing on Eris... who is actually deflecting rounds with her shield or her hammer. 'Yeah! Yeah, take this!' He kept firing at Eris... without anyone knowing he's there.

However... he felt a handgun on his lower back. Immediately he stopped pulling the trigger and made sure to slowly drop the rifle and raise his hands. He heard a girl's voice behind him. 'Any last words?'

He looked and turned around and he saw a girl with aqua-colored hair, and eyes which were cold. 'I do. Go to hell.'

'Really?' She pointed her handgun at his forehead. 'You first.' She pulled the trigger... and the last thing he saw was white and red... and then black. She used a real round to signify she was serious in what she does. Soon... the body fell backwards out the window.

_***1**__**st**__** floor...***_ Eris pounded another grenadier and slammed him towards the wall when she saw a body fall from the sky. She got a little shocked seeing the dead body fall... but what she wondered is where it came from. She looked up and saw a figure... and then she had a clear view of a girl with blue hair. _Is that the agent? Did she save me there?_ Eris continued to defend herself against gunfire and grenade rounds coming at her when she took 3 seconds of herself away.

While Eris was in combat... she heard a transmission, with a girl's voice leading it. '_Squad Prime, can you hear me?_' The girl's voice was monotone, telling her seriousness. '_This is GuardiAngelic to Squad Prime. Acknowledge that you're able to respond._'

'I hear you!' Eris said before she charged on another man with a grenade launcher... but they keep coming. 'We need some help here! Thanks for the save, by the way!'

'_Don't thank me yet. There are snipers from the second floor... which is where I am now. I'm currently engaging them to give you all room to get around the center section for a better advantage._' GuardiAngelic said with some gunfire in the background. '_Advise your team to stay in their positions out of sniper fire for as much as possible. My dealings with the Dogisian sniper team will take a short while. Please hold out._'

'Roger, GuardiAngelic! Hurry!' Eris shouted while she went for another Dogisian with an energy weapon.

_***Mobile Command Centre...***_ '_This is GuardiAngelic to Nest... I've given support fire for the main squad to loosen things up. They couldn't get past the snipers, so I'm making sure to take out the pests first._' She said while gunfire is in the background.

'Hurry up with it! Proceed afterwards to anyone who's got intel on the Dogisians once the snipers have been reduced. They'll be able to handle things from there.' Yoko instructed her.

'_I'll give a short time of support against grenadiers first... to be sure the main squad gets to the hallway. There are many of them._' Then... she gasped. '_No... there are Exo-suits! They're coming after the team!_'

Then... the main squad contacted Yoko as well. '_Commander! We got Exo-suits incoming! How the heck are there many of them?! GuardiAngelic... can you hear me?!_'

'_I hear you, Squad Prime. I'm wrapping up on the snipers. Even I'm wondering how they've got Exo-suits... but I'll give you assistance with sniper fire. Hold your ground._' GuardiAngelic instructed.

Yoko was somehow getting relieved for the meantime but... _This is getting too easy. I have a bad feeling about this. They're defending the leaders' assembly room with full force. If these Dogisians have something in that room we won't like... we're walking into something else. They're asking for Eris to personally surrender, or lose her life together with President Walker's. Does that mean..._ Yoko then thought of the possibilities. _No... they can't... They just can't._

Then... Ichika came to join in with Yoko. 'Commander Misaka, what's happening?'

Yoko noticed Ichika coming in. 'Oh, sage Ichika. Listen, my team's able to penetrate the building and are getting some extra help right now.'

'Extra help?'

'Our deep science division had its last agent deployed... and it's actually the best in our unit. They haven't told us exactly the details... but we'll know soon enough after this mission is over.'

'At least they have extra help...'

'There's something worse, though... and even I'm having difficulty in dealing with it.'

'What is it?'

'The media. They're covering the whole thing from the outside.' Yoko slapped her forehead with a hand in disappointment. 'I told them to back off because it's dangerous. I even got my own units to push them back because of safety concerns.'

Sage Ichika laughed at this. 'What can we expect from the people, huh? They want good scoops straight from the news stations!'

_***Hospital room...***_ The TV screen is focused and it seemed to be a view of the whole U.N. building from a helicopter. A reporter is able to make his say on the event. '_Currently, the terrorists are known to be Dogisian in race, out of the rumor and news that they would strike against the world leaders in attempt to cripple our alliance with the Catians... and at the same time, putting our planet in danger for any attack or invasion. Developments from this incidence are still unknown, but special forces teams have been deployed inside the building..._'

'Chaos,' ...muttered an old woman sitting up on her hospital room... 'It isn't my first time to see it.' Those chestnut brown eyes have seen chaos... her own glory... and the darkness of her past. She made a weak smile, but it gestured her remembering the past. She sighed. _Yoko... please be safe._ 'You better not die, or I'll die with you and scold you for eternity.' She laughed a little and then coughed. The old woman grabbed her oxygen mask, and for a brief moment took her time to breathe the air from it.

Then, another old person came in... and of course... she was rather surprised to see him... moreover, how he spoke. His smile never went away when he saw the same person in front of him. 'Hello, bug zapper.'

_***South hallway, U.N. Building, New York...***_ A gunshot and a male, screaming for his life, echoed in the hallway. A Dogisian goon was on his back, and his right leg was bleeding from a gunshot wound. Then, he was seeing a girl of blue hair and eyes, being pointed at with a handgun. 'Tell me!' She shouted at him. 'Why are you really doing this?! What's the point?'

He crawled back, knowing he was only leading himself to his death, but nonetheless was somehow fearless of his fate. 'We're making sure... we just take HER out of the equation. She's the ultimate solution to peace... and if she's removed... even we're powerful enough to overrun Catia... ourselves.'

'What are you saying?' GuardiAngelic repeated while she knelt and aimed for his forehead.

'You don't get it, do you? We're trying to kill her... but we'll score better if the world leaders are there, and you're too late.' He laughed at it. 'It'll all start with a simple spark. There's nothing you can do to stop it, because THIS will be the very beginning... of our reign.' Then the Dogisian activated his oral capsule... then triggering acid to be released and for it to invade his mouth. Having no strength to keep his head up... he lied it down and said his last words... 'The dogs... will rule... all...' He coughed... and finally lost his breath when the acid took over his breathing pathways... then eventually lost consciousness... and his life there and then.

Immediately, she reacted as she ran from the hallway. _Damn it! Why didn't I see this before?! It all makes sense: The deployment was too easy... and they were indeed guarding the leader's assembly tightly for a reason: It was only for Eris... and if she's in it with the leaders... she'll actually be killed in one sweep and I know EXACTLY how._

_***Leader's assembly room...***_ Two Exo-suits were on the floor and their pilots unconscious. President Walker was sitting down with the leaders while all of them were tied up and their mouths were covered. All they saw were Eris and Janes... fighting hand to hand. They first saw Eris using the hammer and Janes using the Rapier... but they decided to call it with close-quarters combat instead.

Almost the whole time, because of Eris' power suit, she was able to overtake Janes' progress. In the end, Eris beat her.

Janes then fell down with her sitting up on the floor, looking at the Catian who's owned the dog in a fight. _It's obvious it's gonna work._ 'Alright! I yield!'

Then... Eris loosened up. She was even glad that she defeated Janes. 'Well you're easy to beat! What can I say?'

The dog then thought of what else to say. _I could at least spare her the moments she'll die._ 'Eris... why DID it take you to just be friends with the humans? And why did you make try making amends with us in the first place?'

Eris snorted. _Do I want to answer a dog like her?_ She started to think it was another trap, but decided to take it anyway. _I suppose I could tell her._ 'It's simple, really. When you see a certain culture brew for the best, you can't just ignore their kindness as well. You see... society sees others as aliens ONLY if they feel threatened... but time really goes to show that feelings change because they start doing a good deed after another for them. Humans seem to be on development stages on technology, and may be young at heart, but it doesn't mean they're all naughty. The reason why the leaders exist is because they represent all of Earth. What you're doing here... is not good, Janes.'

'Perhaps.' Janes smiled, but later rid of that smile. 'You're just not understanding, however, that their species of cat and dogs are different here. They take all of us as pets, and do you think we're any different? I don't think so.'

Eris shook her head. 'That's your opinion... and not a very good one. Every living thing is different... and you're just looking at the general perspective that everything's taken for granted.'

'THEY ARE!' Janes shouted. 'They're always the same as before... and as time passes! Humans have corruption in their minds, Eris! They take things for granted... and take us dogs and cats just as common animals in this world like...'

'You don't understand friendship, do you?!' Eris' feeling of being cheery disappeared and started to get serious. 'All these years... and you've never quite got it, huh? I don't deny that our species here on Earth are like pets... but you don't get the trust that each of them have on their owners! What I admire on every one of those of the "Pets" you may call them, is that they make wonders once friendship is made between human, and dog or cat alike.' She then shed a tear on her cheek... and another on the other both from her eyes. She paused for a moment and continued. 'Janes... I've seen what you can do... we're natural rivals... but you shouldn't ask about these things. You already know the answer to your questions...

'...and you chose to enslave humans just because you see the negative side of things?!' Eris shouted at Janes with some pride in her. 'You don't know what else there is in trust between humans and us. If you want to understand... I can help get to your feet already. I'm already the one who forgives than remembers the pain. Please... I'm begging you that stop.' Eris said this while in tears, thinking that Janes would take it.

Janes slowly stood up, finding strength after recovering for a while. She made a snort of a remark before saying anything else. 'I don't blame you for taking their side. I don't care whether there's equilibrium between us or not. It's not about settling matters between our rivalry, but it's of something else now.'

Eris was taken by surprise. 'Then what is it?'

Janes laughed at the fact that Eris doesn't know. 'It's related to power, though. You'll understand what I mean if they capture you, or something. I'll tell you myself. But if you aren't... of course killing you will be our prime choice first. You Catians seem to misunderstood that we're natural rivals. Thanks to your efforts in stopping us on disrupting your diplomatic mission... you've only angered many of us. Sure we've not been allowed to collect intelligence or technology for ourselves... but it doesn't stop us one bit today. Why?' She giggled to the truth she may have. 'It's because... the ones who restrict us... are also the ones who allow us TO DO AS WE PLEASE!'

Eris was shocked to hear of Janes words... and instead of feeling sympathy, she felt fear creep up her spine. 'No. It couldn't be. Are you referring the Orsonians are behind this?! It's impossible!'

'Unfortunately for you, it is. You'll even be surprised on the next thing that happens.' Janes smiled as she pressed a button on her wrist... as it activates a teleportation beam. Soon... sparkles of teleportation from a beam came to her... but she had time to say a few things before disappearing. 'And guess what? This small thing is the beginning. I know you're lucky when it comes to living. So... if you live... you'll see our grand design... but you'll have to earn your way there.' She pointed at Eris with one arm and hand. 'You will be the one who sees it first if you want to keep going on this treacherous journey... that is... IF YOU LIVE!' Janes laughed before the teleportation beam took its toll to totally take her to another location, until she disappears.

Eris was standing there in front of where Janes was once standing... and knew that her journey was just the beginning. _This is... too much for an individual like me... it's too much. Am I really ready to face this enemy? If only Janes could have listened... but now I feel alone. I have friends... family... my husband... and companions as his wives, but I'm still alone... Why?_ She looked up wondering at her question. _This is only the beginning, she says._ The next thing she knew... she felt explosions around her... and she was pushed to a certain side. After hitting the floor forcefully... her whole world went black.

_***Hospital Room... The next day... 0617 hours...***_ Eris woke up and slowly opened her eyes, finding her whole world in a blur. The first thing she felt was concern of herself... like where she was. Her vision was about to be clear when she saw a certain figure standing up to approach her, and she made no mistake of seeing who he was. Kio was worried and was there the whole time she was hospitalized.

Eris' vision began to clear up and she saw her husband kissing her forehead. 'Ow...' She felt her own head was hurt... slowly remembering her head hit on the floor. 'I'm guessing... everyone is safe, right?'

Kio made a gesture to be quiet. 'You're fine, okay?'

The Catian decided to let her tail touch Kio's face, and her fur was somehow soft on him. 'Oh, Kio. Thanks for caring. You're here... and I'm happy for that.' She pulled him closer to her face with his tail and pulled him to her lips. Soon, their lips touched and she kissed him, while he kissed back.

It took a few minutes of the kissing when Aoi came in and saw Eris awake. 'Eris! You're awake!'

Manami came in with the assassin. 'Kio? Eris! You're up!'

When Kio and Eris heard the voices of the two, they pulled from the kiss and Eris was smiling to see the two okay. 'Hey, you two! Miss me?'

Tim got in there and saw Eris' right cheek and forehead with bandages. Manami and Aoi were hugging Eris who were glad to see her up. _Well, well. Looks like the cat dragged in some love, eh?_ 'Oi, Eris!' Tim was in view of Eris and the rest. 'So... got your head clear for remembering?'

Eris groaned. 'Not quite, actually. It still hurts, you know.'

'Oh well.' He chuckled a bit. 'At least you're okay, Eris. We're rather surprised you took the explosion without a hole in you.'

Then Eris wondered. 'Guys... I gotta ask... who saved me?'

_***Hospital roof...***_ Yoko was looking up to the morning sky... thinking out of the relief she had from last night. _It's finally over... for now._

'Commander.' A girl's voice sounded behind Yoko, which made her turn around. The girl was covered with a hood, but then revealed her face... and her blue colored hair and eyes to Yoko. 'Reporting for duty, commander.'

Yoko moaned for a while, noticing the agent could have concealed her identity first. 'I thought you're supposed to conceal yourself first?'

'There's no point in doing so.' The agent said in reply, while she approahced Yoko closely. Yoko noticed that she was taller than the young agent. 'Besides... I've saved the leaders of the world... including the president himself, and Eris. There's no point in hiding if they've seen my face, after all.'

Yoko nodded and smiled. 'I'm glad that's the case. And Uzamaki?'

'He's safe. I've taken him to a transport going all the way to DC. He should be fine as long as he gets to do the debriefing for the higher-ups.'

'And the Pentagon?'

'They're currently pulling back the other units assigned to tracking down the Dogisians. We've been fooled for thinking they would still leave traces.' The agent said straight without stuttering. 'We're starting from scratch once again.'

Yoko shook her head and saw a different perspective entirely. 'I don't think that's the case. The Dogisians have declared war for what they've done... and even we would be outnumbered by the power they got now.'

'I've heard enough of the...'

'Wait.' Yoko gestured as she pulled up a hand to stop the agent from speaking. 'I want to know your name first.'

The agent thought that it was too soon for her real name to go out. 'Can I at least be called by my codename first?'

'Which is?'

'Sinon.' She dictated calmly.

Yoko nodded. 'That will do. Go ahead.'

Sinon cleared her throat and continued her speech. 'Commander, I've overheard a conversation between Eris and Janes, the Dogisian. It seems her implication of the Dogisians getting support is by far the best reason why they've gotten to power in the first place.'

'You're talking about the Orsonians, right? I know I shouldn't pry... but what does the Catian government say about this?' Yoko asked a curious Sinon.

Then, sage Ichika came into Yoko's view, who then answered that question. 'It's a good question. Actually... it's what we're trying to comprehend ourselves... because the enemy's making their move.'

Sinon turned around to see Ichika and asked. 'What do you mean?'

Ichika shook her head. 'The situation's bigger than what we expected it to be... and it gets complicated. I got word from Chayka that she escaped the clutches of the Orsonians... but she saw a completely different perspective on the government before she left. It seems no one from the government thought of helping any planet for power.'

'I see.' Sinon replied. 'Then it could have been any Orsonian who wanted to give power, or nonetheless, just a leverage to raise that certain Orsonian into power.'

'Exactly.' Ichika pointed out. 'Because of the Orsonians keeping us in the dark, besides having been able to talk to us about intergalactic matters, we couldn't get anything else from them. That's their nature, of course... being superior to the other species.'

Yoko groaned. 'This is getting us nowhere. With them on the enemy's side... we'll never be able to reach out for help.'

'Perhaps.' Ichika said. 'But without their restrictions... the universe is truly a big place for us to make a recruitment drive.'

'What the?!' Yoko then got a little suspicious of Ichika's words. 'What do you mean?'

Ichika tried to hold it back. 'Of course I shouldn't tell you this... but we have the most tragic news... and even the Catian government is shocked, of course. The regulations government... or at least the Orsonian homeworld... It's...' Ichika didn't want to continue. _I have to say it... I just have to say it..._ She took a deep breath and continued. 'The Orsonian homeworld... it's been destroyed... along with everyone in it.' Ichika knew she regretted saying it, but it was just news and knew the right info had to come out anyway.

Yoko and Sinon had their eyes widen up to the fact that the Orsonian homeworld, is just gone. There's a completely wrong picture set for the future... and both knew the "war" that is coming, would get worse...

_***Hospital Room... 0700 hours...***_ Eris was with another person... advanced in years... female... had those chestnut brown eyes, and was sitting on a wheelchair. Eris was glad to see her... because she's none other than Yoko's mother: Mikoto Misaka.

Eris made a say on the conversation. 'It's been a very long while, Mikoto.'

'Likewise.' Mikoto said. 'It could have been the other way around, because I'm glad to see you're okay yourself. You haven't aged a bit.'

'It's the same for my family. I'm the original Catian, but everyone else is too because of me... and how they've adapted to my kind of life is fascinating enough for them to live happily. Space exploration is also a good thing for Catians as it slows their aging too.'

'Oh... I wish I could have been.' Mikoto said with regret. 'Maybe I could have zapped a lot of my enemies... This old age is rather very common.'

'Mikoto!' Eris put her hand on Mikoto's and smiled. 'You look fine just the way you are, you know!'

Mikoto giggled with her old fashioned way. 'Thank you, Eris. It's been a long time since we've talked like this.' Mikoto remembered the time that she saved the Catian from a certain Dogisian group in the past for trying to hunt her down due to her continued defense for Earth due to their disruptive activities for the diplomatic mission of the Catians to this planet.

Eris also remembered how Mikoto was actually shy of other aliens. She remembered her tough gesture... but being soft on the inside. 'I guess it means a lot to you if you talk to me.'

'Same here, Eris.' Mikoto replied. 'So... how does the high life treat you?'

'I guess it's okay. What about you?'

'Being the ace of Tokiwadai has its advantages. I'm able to live happily with my mother, of course. However... it got me to a lot of trouble when I used it for worldly purposes, as you know.'

'Oh.' Eris remembered the war between churches between October 19 to October 30 which happened decades ago. 'That event. I thought you weren't part of it?'

'True. I got into the prelude of it, however... but it's fine I didn't have to participate in it fully. It's something the big boys would have to handle for themselves.' Mikoto was implying of the Anglican Church, working together with other factions to go against God's Right Seat, a section of the Roman Catholic Church, allied with the Russian Orthodox Church of the past. 'Anyway... I know you've seen history... but I'm glad you weren't part of something bloody.'

Eris groaned, knowing she would be part of it anyway. 'I don't know about now. I'm about to be dragged into something this big. Earth is about to see war... and we need more friends. It's like we're running out of time.'

'Time may be gold... and it needs good things for it to be worth it, which applies to you.' The old Mikoto replied. 'This is fated to happen. I learned that fate is for all of us... and it took a long while for me to realize it myself, Eris. If this is what's asked of you... I suggest you accept it, and go in to that fate no matter what. It's for your world and ours. It's simple, but difficult, of course. No real life goes without a challenge or conflict.' She said... while remembering the horror she faced during her time in Academy City... her sister clones, the dark side of the city... all of it. 'As for friends... I like your philosophy that trust is built easily if you show them you care. You'll get allies soon enough, Eris. I know you can.'

Eris was glad Mikoto was giving her advice. 'I don't know how to thank you, Mikoto.'

'Well... don't. I'm just glad to be your friend, Eris.' Mikoto said in reply.

And Yoko was watching outside the room, overseeing the conversation between her mother and Eris. _Mom... I'll make sure Eris is okay for you. I'll make sure she sees the light of day herself._ Then she was surprised to see her mother turn her head towards the door.

'Your magnetic field is common, you know.' Yoko's mother said, feeling magnetic fields of others who have the same electric power as she does.

Yoko smiled as she entered the room. 'Hey, mom. You know of...'

'I know, I know. I should be back for my exams.' Mikoto replied with a chuckle before turning back to Eris. 'Eris... it's a short time... but I have some things for the day that need to be done.'

'Hey, you can take your time if you want!' Yoko said with her hands gesturing over her chest that Mikoto stay. 'Besides... the exams can wait.'

'No, they don't.' She said while she turned to her daughter. 'I gotta keep my strength up while I still can. You said it yourself.' Mikoto said in arguement. 'It's okay, Yoko. I know your reasons are best for me.'

Yoko was glad. 'Well... thanks.' She turned her head to Eris. 'Listen... sorry for this... but she's got some things for the day. I hope you recover well.'

Eris giggled. 'It's okay! We could always talk a lot another time, you know!'

'I'm already getting that fixed. If ever you got out to space again, I'll make sure long distance calls are common between the two of you.' Yoko said, with authority over equipment she may get for Eris, in return for saving the world leaders. 'It's the least I can do after what you've done. Actually... you and Sinon are the closest to being there and are responsible for saving everyone's lives back there. You deserve the credit too, and the two of you are friends... so I'd rather see you are both connected.'

'Okay... but... Sinon?' Eris seemed to wonder the name was new. 'That's the name of the agent, right?'

'Yup. You save the others from death, and she saved you. So you saved them together. Get it?'

'Oh!' Eris found out after being dumbfounded for a while.

Yoko then got a hold of Mikoto's wheelchair, and then started to walk out of the room. 'I'll see you after a bit, okay Eris?'

'Sure! Bye, Mikoto!'

Mikoto replied while waving. 'Another time, Eris. Thank you.'

Eris nodded while she saw Yoko pushing Mikoto's wheelchair out through the doorway. The Catian then turned her head to the window... She first imagined what the future would be. _Clearly, our future will remain uncertain._ Then... she thought of what would happen if ever Catia and its allied planets would win against the enemy. _I know if we win, a new and better era would begin for all of us... together. I know it..._

_***Hospital Hallway...***_ While Yoko was pushing her mother's wheelchair, Mikoto just gestured her daughter to stop for a while. 'Yoko... thank you.'

Yoko was taken by surprise, but answered. 'Huh? No... thank you, Mom.'

The old Mikoto turned her wheelchair around and giggled. 'You don't need to thank me, child. I'm just there guiding you all the way. I may have raised you... but I'm proud of you and I thank you for being independent... and living your life as it is now. Think of me... thank me... but there's no need for me to take all the credit... but it's for you as well.'

'Really?' Yoko asked curiously.

'Yeah.' Mikoto answered with a slang... for old times sake.

'Well then!' Yoko decided to pose... like she was about to brag with her hands on her waists. 'Then I could already be better than the former Ace of Tokiwadai! Face it! I'm better!'

Mikoto got annoyed. 'What the?! What's that supposed to mean? You think you're better than your mother?'

'Yup!' Yoko laughed. 'I'm already at my peak... and I think I could take anyone on!'

'Well... let's see.' Mikoto smiled while a spark of electricity charged from her cheek.

_***7 seconds later...***_ The next thing Yoko knew... is that she was on the floor... smelling like her skin was fried out of being shocked by Mikoto's strong voltage of electricity. She fainted out of all that electricity voltage, which her mother could make more than she could. _Oh... how could I forget she's still jolly over the years... huh?_

Mikoto chuckled. 'I'm glad you didn't change. Besides me... there's a perfect match for you, someday.' She turned her wheelchair and rolled away, still laughing at the fact that she overdid it on her daughter... again.

The hospital experienced that certain power surge thanks to Mikoto's strong electric influence, but it was actually her control that didn't lead to the black out of the whole building that really made the others impressed, especially Yoko, who was there on the floor, unconscious, and with her skin fried out of her own mother's electrical blast.

Soon... the world came to realize that the enemy has grown stronger. Our heroes need to find their way soon. Although there are influences of the Dogisians still left in Earth, no matter how little, it still makes a difference, and others are making an effort to find them, and trace their sources. Eris and the others would soon find themselves in a war... but how will time tell their story from then on?


	9. Enter Magic (Part 1)

_**This took a while... Hey! Thanks for the few reviews... but I hope I get some more for me to try improving on the story outline. Maybe more needs to be done? I shortened it for the meantime... cause I'm sleepy before I ended things... :P**_

_**Disclaimer... **_**_As long as I write... my ideas are my own... but if there are characters belonging to any anime or other works, I don't own them, or their sources. Okay?_**

**_Enjoy! ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

_***Brazilian Residence area... 1323 hours...***_ Rio is just a simple place to be... with not much change over the years except in the urban areas. The suburbs only had changes with some roofs replaced with solar panels. It was indeed a beautiful... a hot day... and should be an annoying day for a hot pursuit while running through balconies and roofs of each house.

Chez Uzamaki was in his plain white T-shirt and jeans... chasing another man who was wearing a green hood. Apparently, he was a Dogisian fanatic, covering for the locations of his bosses, who are closely related to the Dogisian underworld and trade areas. Apparently, some stayed to make a rebellion... and one of Uzamaki's jobs is to stop runners, as much as he could before they could report to their bosses. The interrogation... is someone else's job.

All through the running, Uzamaki felt disappointed... because he's blown his own cover... and now, he's making up for his own mistake by being too noticeable for the runner, and now, his only lead was running for him... and he was in hot pursuit of the man...

_***1328 hours...***_ Chez and the man came across a wide building roof... and Chez's only chance to catch him, is TO NOT LET HIM JUMP ON THE HIGHWAY. _Damn it... I'm not gonna make it! He's damn fast!_ Chez saw the man was near the corner of the wall... but what he didn't expect was that the hooded goon was stopped... by running into someone's fist, straight to his face, and thus throwing himself down on his back where he's incapacitated.

Sinon was the one who stopped the man in his tracks. She dragged him with his collar and forced him to stand. Then, she forcefully got his back against the wall and lifted him up. Her almost emotionless face told the goon that she's a killer... and he was about to find out why. 'I want to ask you a question... and I want you to answer me... truthfully. Where is your boss hiding?'

The goon almost lost to her when he was tempted to answer... but refused to tell her. 'Go to hell... bitch!'

'Not a chance.' She dropped him and he was sitting on the ground... still his back against the wall. 'Equip and arm Five-Seven.' Then, a Five-Seven handgun appeared on her right hand... and immediately aimed it at his left knee... and shot at it. His knee was bleeding... and he briefly made a sound of pain.

Chez was surprised and immediately reacted. 'Sinon?! What the hell are you doing?'

She kept her aimed, then her eyes snapped to Chez's. 'This is my way of interrogation. I suggest you stay out of it. I know what I'm doing.' Her eyes focused on the goon. 'Look at me!' Then... he focused his head and eyes on his interrogator. 'I'm asking you once again. Where is your boss hiding? Either answer... or your other knee goes too.'

The goon decided to struggle to answer and give up. 'Okay... o...kay! My boss... he's actually an entrepreneur... named Santos.'

'First name.' Sinon asked.

'Kali... Santos...' The goon replied. 'He's a multi-billionaire... and he's real good with security purposes. He's actually head of the smuggling group for the Dogisians... stealing high techs for those dogs to use later on.'

Sinon moaned... knowing that she had her question cut short by his honest answer. 'That's all I need... but...' She then noticed his fear calm down because he answered her question. 'Did you think I would let you go just because you answered correctly?' He then knew what's next and was scared again. 'I let others go... but because you ran... it won't apply to you.' She aimed her handgun at his forehead, and with no doubt, released the round, making the bullet pierce his skull and brain. His blood ran through as it got to the wall as well... and it was his end.

Chez saw the dead body of a goon... and knew that Sinon was cold. _Damn it... what else did he do to deserve this?_

Sinon threw a blue glowing object at the dead goon... which she knew as an Acidic Evidence Elimination Orb. Soon... the goon's body began to disintegrate due to the acid... and a blue substance covered its body. This is normally used for any dead bodies to be unrecognizable, and no autopsy can identify the victim's cause of death... or even the object used to kill the victim.

The cold girl looked at Chez, and he looked at her. 'Uzamaki... understand that my methods are not like others. It's not just orders... but it becomes a standard once one agent gets used to it.'

'You're rather... cold.' Chez commented.

'Your comment is not necessary, Chez. You were the one who made this possible... so I can't blame myself for this. You blew your cover... and he ran. I only did what was necessary to cover your actions... and our identity.' Sinon then looked at some bullet casings from her rounds and picked up two of them. 'Any trace of our presence... will be a great price for mistakes we make. This acidic substance will cover the evidence... but it shouldn't be always like this, Chez.'

'You could at least spare him!'

'And have him risk telling our involvement?' Sinon pointed out. 'I'm not going to argue with you... yet. We have a mission to complete... and I suggest we move on.'

_***Apartment room... 0013 hours...***_ Chez was relieved and was alone in the apartment room when he got on the bed on his back... still with his clothes on. _Oh... finally, it's over._ He was actually relieved to know that he's at his peak... and wanted to take a break. For a brief moment... his eyes closed... knowing the mission is risky... and a tiring one at it.

He heard a few knocks... and he knew it was Sinon at the door. He got off the bed... walked to the door, opened it, and saw her in her night gown already. _Wow... she's cute in that night gown._ Her matching white slippers matched the color of the night gown and walked by him when she entered.

Sinon groaned when she knew he was still in the same clothes. 'You still haven't changed? You took your time.'

Chez uneasily laughed at this. 'Maybe I should take a bath anyway. Sorry about that.'

He was about to head in the bathroom when she held his hand to stop him. He turned around and faced her, with his attention on her. What he didn't expect next, was that his cheek... using her hand, was slapped. For a moment... he stayed at the direction his head was at after the forceful hit. _What is she thinking? It hurts... and it really would hurt if she did it again... but why?_ He felt his own cheek in pain and took a few more moments to try understanding her.

'You...' Sinon said weakly. Chez decided to turn his head and his eyes saw her head was down and her hands clenched tightly. 'Why did you...' He noticed she started to cry. 'Why did you protect me?' She looked up to him and he saw tears dripping from her eyes. 'You could have died. You could have died!'

'What was I supposed to do?! Let you?!' Chez shouted at her. 'I thought you'd understand because one life is already important.'

'It is. And you could have caused our failure if you're killed.' Sinon firmly countered.

'Same with you, Sinon!' Chez countered her statement again. He knew the argument would get nowhere, and decided to say his last: 'I only wanted to see you live after that death trap we got through. It doesn't matter if I die... because I'm just a drag and...'

'You think you're a big drag?' Sinon's question was rhetorical, and he knew it wasn't over. She shook her head, still with tears continuing to flow from her. 'You're as valuable as I am.'

'Not in that situation!' He countered. 'You know as well as I do that the only way to snipe the bastard with that monstrous mini gun... was through... you, Sinon. I only saw him coming... and you didn't even care I saved you myself!' Chez firmly pointed out to Sinon about the event they were ambushed... with the main antagonist in the scene as the man who held the big minigun, who slaughtered 16 other agents belonging to the Pentagon.

(Flashback)

_***Underground ship containers' area...***_ The place was dark... and it was indoors. Sinon, with Chez and other agents behind them, came with the two to finally apprehend Kali Santos... the ruthless entrepreneur. When they thought their nightvision goggles were able to light their way through the darkness... walking by ship containers... they didn't see a trap coming at them.

While they had been using the goggles... a bright flash suddenly came from above... which made their goggles poorly readjust. Chez and Sinon took off their goggles, only to see another man again... but in her surprise and shock, with a minigun. Suddenly, she saw images go through her mind... and remembered how a team of hers was nearly wiped out from a squad with one of them using a minigun, while she was participating in a Virtual Reality game... With the same thing happening in the shipping container area... she suddenly froze in fear...

Chez immediately reacted when she saw her freeze, and pulled her away from the minigun man's line of fire... just before he started firing... and took out the agents once behind the two. Chez warned the agents... but knew there were still blinded, until it was too late. Many rounds came from the mini gun... and it was indeed bloody violent to see living bodies turn dead in seconds. Sinon every moment through her eyes... and knew it was her fault. Her partner, however, thought differently.

(End of Flashback)

'It's because...' Sinon said while in that room... 'I was thinking it was my fault and mine alone.' She shook her head. 'What have I done... leading all of them to one place where we'd be fooled.'

'It isn't your fault...'

'IT IS!' Sinon countered with a strong voice from her mouth. 'I could have died instead... but you decided to save me. Do you know why I felt bad?!' Sinon approached him, and he started to walk backwards. 'It's because if I died... you would have found a better way to take him out yourself. You were trained... and you chose to save a good-for-dead person like me?'

'I'd rather see you live than losing, Sinon! Even I couldn't defeat that guy even if I wanted to! You told me that once that it happened to you! No one else could take out the monster... EXCEPT... YOU!' He was panting and knew he had said what he needed to say. 'Snap out of it... Sinon.'

Sinon knew that she couldn't say anything else to defend herself, by denying what she felt was her fault... but in fact, wasn't. Her legs gave out and she kneeled. She even lowered her upperbody and tucked her head in. _What the hell... It's my fault... and always has been... Why... was I allowed to live... after something horrible like that happened?!_ Instead of crying silently, she started sobbing like a child does, which left her no answers... and leads to no questions, and only makes her stay to the fact that it was her fault.

Chez knew that the argument will not get anywhere... and he decided to leave her like that while he went in the bathroom to take a bath by himself...

_***Battlespace... Andromeda Sector...***_ At about the same time it was happening... The human battleship "Illuminos" was handling another problem. Currently, it's handling itself against another battleship, which was in fact a pirate battleship in allegiance with the Dogisians. Nobody from the crew saw it coming, except it started attacking their ship after it de-cloaked. It caught the crew off-guard, which made them disadvantageous much more because their shields have completely buckled.

_***3 minutes into the fight...***_ The Illuminos was losing its hold... and its batteries are getting hit. It was the only contingency left for them to battle... and even they're having technical problems because of the malfunctions due to critical hits.

_***Illuminos Bridge...***_ 'How long until the Prime Catian gets here?! We need their help now!' Captain Mario exclaimed to his communication ensign.

'Sir! Their ETA is 30 seconds from warp!' The ensign responded. Later... he got transmission from the cargo bay / hangar and he was surprised that the ace, Jennifer Kizaka, was on the other line. 'Kizaka? What's going on?!'

'_I know your sensors are down... and you need to get some more people down here... cause we're getting hit by a boarding party as well! We're holding out... but these pirates are sneaky! See if you can get more staff down here!_' Kizaka said with haste.

'Do it, ensign.' The captain said after hearing Kizaka's request.

Then the ensign nodded. 'Yes, Sir. Security staff F to L, report to the cargo bay immediately. Kizaka... hold on tight! We're not leaving you out yet!'

'_Thanks for that! We'll hold here!_' Kizaka said before she hanged up.

Then... the communication ensign was able to get a signal. 'Lieutenant Davis... could you confirm another oncoming ship?!'

Lieutenant Davis started to look at his sensors. 'What the?! Yeah... but it's not the Prime Catian! The Lu Creusseir! It's coming from warp!'

_*****__**Lu Creusseir Bridge...**__*****_ Soon, the ship got off warp... and both the Illuminos and the pirate ship were in view. Melwin knew what she had to do. 'All hands! We're on code red! Target the pirate ship and let them have it!'

The weapons commander giggled. 'Gladly, captain! Preparing torpedoes... and firing phaser banks now!'

_***Illuminos Cargo bay...***_ An infantry unit from the pirates were invading the cargo bay... and were firing against the defending crew. A land-mech unit from the pirates was giving the crew members a hard time on battling as its bigger caliber weapons were giving a big problem.

The ace Kizaka decided to take matters to her own hands. She knew that there's no other choice but to combat the whole boarding party with something bigger than the land-mech unit. She boarded her personal mech unit the Light-Rapier, that was in its mechanoid form and immediately started it up. 'All of you... spread out and make sure you distract all of them! I'll be targeting the land-mech myself. Hold tight to something... cause a hole will probably be made after I make a blast!' _I got no choice but to do this. The shields will come back soon... and I hope they'll get it back sooner._ Soon... she made her mech-unit walk.

As soon as Kizaka got out of the docking station, she activated her phase armor... and made a target. With only the large caliber machine gun like on the land-mech unit the only weapon she has, she decided to use it... but it'll still cause holes on the ship. 'Everyone hold on tight!' Then, she configured her targeting systems, and only one valid target was detected on the auto-targeting system. 'Got you, piece of shit!' Then... without doubt, she started firing her machine guns.

The rounds from Kizaka's mech-unit machine gun started to hit the land-mech unit violently. The bullets were overwhelming the pilot of the land-mech because it had no shields. He tried countering, but couldn't get through the Light-Rapier's phase armor, and began giving out. Kizaka's rounds were pushing the land-mech and soon, bullets start penetrating through the armor, and eventually, the pilot was hit. The infantry units watched in shock as the land-mech they have is violently hit with rounds from a bigger mech unit than theirs. Soon, the land-mech hit the wall... and made a hole. The land-mech was sucked out of the ship, including the pirate infantry due to the air leaving the ship as a dangerous thing for anyone not holding on. Luckily, Kizaka expected the crew members to get prepared, and not one crew member got out through that hole thanks to her warning.

_***Battlespace...***_ Soon, the Prime Catian was able to join the party under command of Captain Qoone. With the combined force of the Prime Catian and the Lu Creusseir, they were able to defeat the pirate battleship, and it retreated.

_***Hours later... Back in Earth... Apartment room, 0412 hours...***_ Sinon was in the bathroom, while wearing only her panties, and nothing on top. She had her communicator with her... and seeming to forget about what happened to her hours ago with Chez.

'_We've got more problems. We've just confirmed that the prototype of the magic-fuse cannons was also one of the things smuggled out by Santos himself. What's more is..._'

'It came from military institutions.' She finished the man's statement. 'Starting from the time the Dogisians revealed themselves... they've really done themselves a good job getting others to do the job for them. If those prototypes got to them easily... Santos must have had extra help besides doing the stealing. The smuggling is one thing... but another party may be in charge of stealing the prototype, or any other material we have.'

'_True. It's also confirmed that the prototype was used by a pirate vessel in space. The magic-fuse cannons are beginning to be threats now, but we're able to install them only hours ago on all ships leaving the planet. We're not about to lose to our own weapons._'

Sinon was about to agree, but then wondered. _Magic-Fuse cannons, huh? It must be important, after all._ 'I guess our tech is becoming something of a good thing for both sides... but let's hope there's better security on all the weapons we have. Dogisian influence is still around... and we can't fully trace it ourselves.'

'_That's why it'll be up to you, and the rest of Alpha Unit to take care of things. You must secure all the weapons from getting used against us by stopping the smuggling operations entirely. I've given commander Misaka the word about this as well. It'll be up to you to tell operative Uzamaki about this. Is that understood?_'

'Affirmative.'

'_And good job, Sinon. Keep me informed._' The male voice on the other line hanged up.

She got out of the bathroom, knowing she was only wearing her panties. She decided to take them off as well... aware of the images in her mind of her and Chez... like a powered couple dazed in sex together, after their conversation. It was something she wanted to forget. Then... she felt guilty and looked down. 'I'm a sinner.' She muttered. _If only things would have been simple... but at least with you, Chez... I'm just forgetting my own troubles._ She smiled weakly. 'Thank you, Chez.' Sinon said as she decided to join her sleeping "lover" in bed. All she had in her mind... was sin... in blood, and in her lust for his body...

_***Andromeda Sector...***_ The Prime Catian remained and the Lu Creusseir was not there anymore. Qoone was more concerned over the individuals of great psychic abilities... so she sent Melwin there to keep them company, while she herself just supervise on the repairs done together with the Illuminos maintenance crew. Even she's making the effort to help out on the repairs on the broken down ship.

_***Hallway... Illuminos...***_ Captains Qoone and Mario were walking together in the hallway... and the human captain began to be concerned. 'If these Magic-Fuse weapons are used against us... soon, they'll find a way to imitate the technology themselves.'

'That's not the main problem, Captain Mario.' Qoone replied. 'The real problem is what they'll do with the technology once they pass it to another of their allies.'

'Yes. They could spread much more terror around.' Mario groaned. 'But one thing can be a disadvantage to them... if they follow our formula... their attacks would be weaker because it follows the ownership of humanity from those Magic-Fuse cannons.'

'It will only be a matter of time, until they research something to imitate the weapons themselves.' Qoone said while catching up to Mario.

_***Illuminos Bridge...***_ Qoone was seeing the bridge of the Illuminos. 'Impressive. The interior setting is astounding, Captain Mario.'

'Thank you for that.' Mario scratched his head and groaned. 'Still... it won't matter with the ship under repaired.'

'True. And... this is also another thing I want to invite you in.' Qoone started to offer a quest that she wanted to do together with a party involved. 'The Prime Catian has set its course towards the planet FianCuriania. The Curianians are gonna be hearing whatever we're going to say about the matters relating to the universe about to experience a war. Catia had its reaches on their planet for a long time, but usually, we lose contact because of the lesser citizens from their planet freely roaming in our planet. We're going there to make the friendship sealed for us to bond and be strong allies.'

Mario seemed interested, but wanted to know basic information first. 'First off, what kind of species are they?'

'In your terms, you may call them the usual Elves of your world, but are different. Although they're resembled as elves in your world, they have a completely different setting, because magic is their specialty.' Qoone said.

Mario snorted. 'Another magic planet to deal with, huh?'

'You have a magic planet as well, and you shouldn't forget it, Captain Mario. I'm sure you're aware of the Third World War?'

'Yes, yes... the churches having their gibberish of a battle.' Mario muttered, then spoke up noticeably. 'I understand what you mean. But that was long ago.'

'Still... magic doens't disappear, Captain. Anyway, the Curianians are givings us the go signal to get to their planet for a scheduled meet. I hope you're ready, because any one of your crew who believes highly in science but enters their realm is considered to be an enemy.' Qoone warned Captain Mario.

'Then how are we going to initiate our peace if that's the case? We need their word on this, but if they go against the ideas of science, we'll be history.'

'Perhaps you don't have background, but I do.' Qoone pointed out. 'I'll be explaining on that side of the story, so feel free to have any of your crew accompany the main party down there while I have a talk with the main council.'

'I'll accompany them.' A voice came from behind both captains, and they both noticed Chayka.

Mario was surprised to see Chayka, the former ambassador of Catia to the Orsonians. 'Ambassador Chayka? So you were with Captain Qoone?'

Chayka giggled. 'Yup! As I said, I'll accompany the humans down there myself. You can count on me, captain!' She said as she was referring to Qoone.

Qoone nodded. 'Good. I'll look forward to it, Chayka. So, Captain Mario... are you feeling up to it?'

Mario was thinking well... and knew that they needed to start gaining allies. His current assignment was looing for explorer ships that may be lost in space and need to be brought back to Earth... but he'll making a side trip worth the time. 'Let's make sure my hyperdrive core is functional, but yes... I'm in.'

Soon... the Illuminos crew will have a heads-up on what magic is. Would it confuse them... or would it just make them think that FianCuriania is better than home?


	10. Enter Magic (Part 2)

**Finally... down with the ninth chapter and keeping it going! :) Wow... I've done so much... I think I've forgotten about my other one... NOT! haha**

_**So of course... you've forgotten than I have another fanfiction ongoing... and I gotta start updating that one!**_

_**As for this fiction, it'll take a while before I update this again, so I'll focus on the Angel Beats Aftermath for a while.**_

_**And if you're all wondering why magic is involved in my story, it was naturally there ever since the universe was created. Although it has different forms, they're one and the same.**_

_**And so, a disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to any anime, or their sources, in fact! (Cat Planet Cuties, Toaru Majutsu no Index, Sword Art Online)**_

_**It'll take time to update, so wrap yourselves in the story and enjoy! :)**_

_**Give me a review or PM me if you want some ideas or suggestions added.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

_***Apartment room... Rio... 0712 hours...***_ Chez was already awake... and somehow in his clothes already. Unlike his last attire of plain white T-shirt... he's wearing his suit and tie for a meeting with one of his contacts from the Pentagon. When he's fully dressed, he decided to walk for the door... then stopped to look back at his lover... Sinon, back at the bed and still sleeping, out of all the trouble from their last mission. Chez sighed on the fact Sinon was actually letting things go after their last conversation. _I wish it could have gone easier on her... but I can't blame for what happened._ 'Oh, Sinon.' He shook his head as he headed for the door... then closing it behind him gently to not wake her up.

Sinon, however... was seeing something that's not natural, after all.

_***Sinon's dream...***_ Sinon was wearing her combat suit and her eyes were open. She didn't know where she was... but she was in a beautiful garden. The sky was blue with some clouds up, and she was seeing a big castle next to the garden... figuring that the garden was actually part of the castle.

Then, a young woman's voice rang in her ears like the gentle wind... and it called out her name. Sinon wondered what it was for a few times and looked around. The garden had no one, except herself. Then... she heard the voice call out her name again... This time... Sinon's name of the past. Somehow... it became clear. Sinon remembered her past life, and she was once a student, and a VR player from before. What she didn't get was why she was being called... completely. Then... she just woke up... asking herself the same question since.

_***Cafe Felicidad... 0922 hours...***_ Sinon was in her civilian clothes while she was sipping her tea. Of all things that would have been the perfect drink in a futuristic city... she chose to have simple tea for a change. It had been 4 days after the situation at New York... and all she thought was: "The present is important... and the past is a guide." She put those thoughts forward even before she was in Alpha Unit... or in her case, before she was in the deep science division, where her whole life started as an agent after being made into who she is now.

She was sitting alone at a table sipping her tea... but was joined by someone else. Having no surprise on the sniper's face, she knew the female commander's face would have been different, but isn't. 'You're looking like hell, Sinon.' Yoko said.

Sinon sighed. 'You don't know the half of it.' She said before she took another sip of her tea. 'I thought I fucked up after I saw half of the deployment unit killed. It should have been on me... but I was saved anyway and...'

'I read that report, Sinon.' Yoko interrupted the sniper. 'Look... you were saved... and it mattered that you completed the mission and apprehended Santos with Chez.'

Sinon put down her cup of tea and made something clear. 'It's not what the higher-ups say. They mentioned I'm terrible... making the call to have people with me before his apprehension.'

'It's not what I think.' Yoko said. 'You didn't know it would happen, so don't make it all your fault.'

The sniper sighed, thinking that this conversation was similar to Chez's... with no conlusion at all. _Am I gonna go through that again?_ 'Look, commander... it's just...' She hesitated to say it freely because she was talking to someone who's got higher rank. 'I want to be sure of my actions next time... and maybe you're right I shouldn't completely blame myself for this.'

'That's more like it.' Yoko smiled at the sniper's idea. 'It's only' a matter of being positive, Sinon. All there is now is you... and what you can do next... which is what I'm here for as well.' Yoko brought out a small scanner with size of a normal cell phone. 'How are you feeling, Sinon?'

Sinon looked at the scanner, and Yoko meant of the sniper's condition when she got a bit exposed to the material of the rounds from the Magic-Fuse Cannons. 'I'm okay, commander. I felt no difference from yesterday. It was a hard time finding the bastard when I got exposed on the magic material. Actually... it was the main reason I found him.'

Yoko turned the scanner on and pointed it at Sinon. 'Did it cause you any dizziness or anything?'

'No particular side effects have been detected, commander.' Sinon replied in a monotone voice. 'It seems only fair that the magic can't be detected... nor could your scanner, perhaps.'

'Not true.' Yoko shook her head while she got amused of Sinon's wrong guess. 'The scanner's also modified to detect magic... but we haven't had any way to remove magic materials from one's body.'

'Based on what I've learned...' Sinon started to explain. '...I know that Earth's magic started from old Arcane sorcery in the past. From then, it was passed on... but it was also said it was a source of corruption, because it's actually a piece of power for anyone who knows how to handle Arcane magic. Since then, it was hidden from society. Those however, who know how to use it wisely, were representing this world as a whole.'

'Which is why it's used against the Dogisians... but now they've got their hands on one of the prototypes...' Yoko said while scanning. 'You see... the Magic-Fuse Cannon rounds are made out of the past residues made from Arcane sorcery in the dark ages. It's rare... but we have a few magicians helping us replicate the rounds themselves... or... if ever there is another way... a magician is there beside the Magic-Fuse Cannon to supervise how it would fire from a ship in space.' Yoko explained just before a few beeps came from the scanner. 'Well... that's about it. The magic's harmless, and so far, it never changed... but it would change your body... for a fact that you were exposed. Tell me: Were you experiencing any weird dreams or visions lately?'

Sinon knew that she had a short but strange dream hours ago, but she didn't understand it. 'Nope. Didn't have any, commander.' _I gotta know this for myself. I can't tell the commander just yet, or she'll put me out of commission._

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, commander.' Sinon replied from the commander's question. _What am I doing, lying to her?_

'Then there's nothing I can do from here.' Yoko shrugged. 'So much for being the daughter of the great "Railgun..." I can't even do anything to help you... but...' Yoko leaned her head towards Sinon's to whisper. 'Someone else can. You see... I've heard that the ship Illuminos from the Galactic Security Force decided to take a detour by helping out one Catian ship called the Prime Catian. With its two crews together, they represent parties to make a friendship with a council from another planet.'

'And what is the planet's name?' Sinon asked with curiosity.

'It's called FianCuriania. The species mostly based of civilizations there are Elves... but they're called Curianians, actually.' Yoko whispered.

'Why are you telling me this?' Sinon asked with a whisper on the commander.

Yoko put a hand on one of Sinon's shoulders. 'You wanna find out what would happen with the raw trace of magic inside of you? I suggest you find the wise magic sage of that world and ask him yourself.'

'I don't understand... Captain Mario Gudicelle, if I recall, is the captain of the Illuminos... and he's with the Prime Catian under Qoone. Are you expecting I wait for his arrival before I get to FianCuriania?'

'There's no need. I've pulled a few favors from the GSF to get you transported to FianCuriania soon as possible.' Yoko said gladly.

Sinon was surprised... then decided to ask. 'How soon?'

'They'll pick you up at 1200 hours from the space port in Feira de Santana in the Bahia state.' Yoko declared with anticipation. 'You better get ready...'

'Wait... commander.' Sinon wanted to slow things down for a while as she stood up. 'Does Chez know about this?'

'He doesn't need to know... just before you go, Sinon. I mean... there's no close intimacy between the two of you, right?' Yoko asked with meaning... because she felt that Sinon was getting close to Chez recently.

Sinon blushed a little, and decided to lie starting with shaking her head. 'No, of course not, commander.'

'Then there's no reason for him to be concerned. Hurry up... and get dressed, cause you'll be flying a jet over there.' Yoko urged Sinon.

'Yes, commander. Thank you for the time.' Sinon said while she moved from the table and left the cafe.

Yoko knew what Sinon had in mind... and she felt like laughing after acting like a real superior... but she muffled that laughter. _I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT! You really had a thing for him did you?!_ She muttered: 'One day... you're gonna really enjoy his company! I'll be sure of it!' Yoko maintained her smile even after she left the cafe, thinking Sinon could use a new perspective with Chez. Yoko could just be the matchmaker for a few of her operatives in some occasions... and soon, Sinon's gonna be on her list.

_***FianCuriania... 0815 hours ETF (Earth-Time Format)***_ Out on the grassland with many flowers of different colors in one beautiful day under the blue sky, there was an elf... looking like a human, only with the ears pointed. It was actually a girl, who looked to be 12 years of age... running through the grass and flowers, knowing the many sparkles that come out when she runs into a certain path. She thought the sparkles leaving the ground were beautiful... and it was paradise. She was laughing while she ran... and felt like time was forever for her.

She was wearing her usual civilian dress (as an Elven citizen) as she ran in the grasslands... and she eventually just walked with the reason of being tired. _Wow... this is fun!_ She had a good smile in her face when she saw the tall tree in the middle of that certain grassland.

She lied down beneath the shadow of the tree... letting her middle-back length blonde hair freely lying on the ground in its directions. She sighed... knowing the world she came from, could have been like at FianCuriania. 'This is the life... Away from the old life in Earth. I like it... fresh air, good breeze, and especially the kind of people I meet with only one word I know: Kindness.' Then, she took a deep breath and blew it out. Her eyes were towards the leaves and branches of the tree as she was lying near it. 'Take me now... Zeus. I think I've lived...'

Then an older male elf came into her view. 'Not long enough.' From the look on his face, he was annoyed in seeing her.

The girl blushed a little... and was surprised he was around. _What is Vilic doing here?_ She sat up and immediately reacted to Vilic's presence. 'I thought I told you to leave me when it came to my carefree attitude?!'

'So... you're carefree... like you'll even ignore the queen's request for your presence?' Vilic said before he shrugged. 'It's up to you. But you know about what happened last time during your princess training, Princess Sophia.'

Sophia never forgot and sighed before standing up. 'Did you have to remind me at this relaxation I was having after a long run?'

'As long as I could remember, you didn't relax during your training?'

'How many times... do I have to tell you... THAT TRAINING IS QUITE DIFFERENT FROM RELAXING!' Sophia said angrily while she jumped and hovered for a while.

Vilic chuckled. 'That's your definition, and not the queen's, Your Highness.'

'Curse you, Vilic. Really.' She said while she crossed her arms.

'Just humor the queen and get over there, will you? You're like a child, your highness.' Vilic said with some firm resolve.

'Aww!' She whined. 'I thought you're my friend!'

'I am... but what I would do IF I WEREN'T!' Vilic said with some strength. Then he took a deep breath after he paused and he continued. 'So...' Then... he was shocked that she disapppeared.

Sophia was already running. 'Last one there is a rotten egg!' Her laugh caught Vilic's attention.

'Hey! Not fair!' Vilic shouted as he started running after her. The two of them promised to race each other back to the castle... but sometimes, Sophia could be the cheater if she wanted to.

_***Kingdom castle Throne Room... 12 minutes later...***_ Sophia was in her light pink gown, a normal attire for herself as princess. Her usual activities are looking into current affairs in the kingdom... but that's an exception of those moments... because she was summoned for another purpose.

Her usual place was the throne... but somehow, her mother, Queen Aria wanted her daughter to meet new visitors. When she did... somehow... she wasn't surprised to meet them, and she wasn't happy at all.

_***Royal Banquet... 0840 hours ETF...***_ Sophia was known to entertain visitors... within FianCuriania. Knowing there are elves in other kingdoms... she felt delighted to feel that her "kind" is indeed plentiful in nature. She was a princess who had a past, in which she denied she was human... and put herself forward to a lot of people who recognize her, only as an elf. Sophia wanted to forget the past... but somehow, her visitors, naturally Catians and humans... pissed her off.

All of them were entertained by the queen... and naturally, the humans wouldn't resist a meal. The particular visitors, were Captain Mario, Captain Qoone, Illuminos Ace Jennifer Kizaka, and former ambassador Chayka. Qoone and Chayka are the only Catians... and the princess felt friendly towards them, but didn't feel like it with the humans. She only entertained the humans by showing them around the castle personally... but any personal ideas or things about the princess... she avoided to recognize in a conversation, and Chayka noticed this.

_***Sophia's room balcony... 3**__**rd**__** floor. 0906 hours ETF...***_ Whenever she felt she wanted to blow off some steam... she remains silent and wanted to be alone... knowing her mother was talking to the Illuminos crew and Qoone about matters besides the war, but friendship towards humans.

The princess was silent for a while, and knew the door had been opened. Moments later, she turned around calmly to see Chayka... with her silver hair extending to her neck and her cat ears and tail showed up. _What is she doing here? _The princess thought with much anticipation. 'Wanna tell me what your business is?' Sophia asked in a hostile manner.

Chayka knew that even her friend wouldn't speak like that. 'Don't you remember me, Sophia?'

'I do... but I don't remember you siding with humans.' Sophia said, remembering that Chayka was her friend, who last time, didn't know humans yet. 'To tell you the truth... I got rid of my own identity once when I was human.'

'Huh? Well...' Chayka paused and thought for a while before she spoke up. 'I do remember you said you despise them... after you're chosen by royalty to be the ruler of your subjects in a kingdom... but I didn't know you feel hostile when you see them immediately.'

Sophia shook her head. 'So much time has passed. In your time, it's 80 years since I last saw a human with my own eyes.'

'Wait a minute.' Chayka put her hands in front and shook her head, gesturing that Sophia should stop. 'What with that subject all of a sudden? Aren't you happy to see me?'

'I'll only be happy to see you... if you have kept your promise not to go to space for the sake of the humans during their technology evolution over the decades. Well... why did you?' Sophia stated and asked the confused Catian, but even Chayka didn't have an answer. 'Thanks to breaking your promise, you didn't age because of your outer space exposure as a Catian naturally feels.'

Chayka decided to feel concerned and put both arms across each other in front of her chest. 'What's with you Sophia? I can't blame that time begins to change, alright? I noticed as time changes, so does the needs of many, or just one. Starting with the alliance and friendship with the human race, we decided to help them grow. Because of that, they're into space exploration now!'

'Tsk...' Sophia snapped. 'You just don't get it. Do you? They're still young.'

'Yes... and they need to be taught, not get left behind.' Chayka countered. 'We're all taught to live either alone, or together. We've taught them both of those concepts and they've experienced both being alone and with someone... and understood us.'

'That doesn't justify you being a woman of promise.' Sophia declared, and somehow, Chayka knew her friend was no where to be found... because she knew Sophia like a friend, but now, she's seeing the more mature and responsible type of princess, unlike the playful kind before.

From being eager to see Sophia happy for once that she saw her Catian friend, Chayka decided to call it. 'I'll just be somewhere then... rather than here.' Chayka felt sad and turned around to walk for the door.

Before Chayka reached for the doorknob however... 'Wait!' She heard Sophia's voice behind her and turned her head and shoulder to see the princess in gown stopping her. 'I... I'm sorry.' Sophia shook her head and looked down, feeling embarassed for what she said. 'It's just...'

Chayka sighed. 'Look... you can talk to me if you want. You've been acting really weird lately.' Then, she turned her whole body to Sophia. 'Alright... let me rewind... it's your first time to see humans after eight decades, right?'

Sophia nodded. 'Chayka... it's been really long. Now that I've seen them again... I felt like I could condemn them again.'

'Condemn them? First I've heard of things like that.'

'It's not like your usual racial revenge types.' Sophia insisted on being right.

'It is... because you're still part human, you know!' Chayka countered... not knowing the conversation was turning a little immature. 'I've heard that from you once... and I know you're against them. I've heard your story... from you.'

'Wanna hear it again?' Sophia asked... starting to make the atmosphere when the once clear sky, turned dark. 'I'm sure if you heard it... it could refresh your mind.'

Chayka just looked at Sophia like it was deja vu. _Is she serious of this? She's even using her power to make the simple effect before the story. Creepy, but worth the time._ 'Oh well!' She smiled like it was another ordinary day, and sat to hear the story. 'Go right ahead!' She smiled... like nothing serious was happening.

'Very well.' Sophia nodded and looked at Chayka's eyes with seriousness. 'It started decades ago... when I was still under the care of who I would call... my witch of a nanny.' She even made sure of lightning from the dark clouds sound from afar... which then creeped Chayka out.

(Flashback)

_I was once an orphan in Romania. My parents abandoned me when they knew the "child" they bore was unwanted. I called them evil... but others told me it wasn't the case at all. I believed on every one of my friends during my time in the orphanage... but things started to change when a nanny of the orphanage's choosing decided to treat us all like pets..._

_They made me do the heaviest chores. Because the orphanage was in a village of believers against technology... I was forced to look over the wastes of many people around the nanny's trusted house owners. I was a cleaner, but I'm more than that. The nanny made me sweep the floor... mop it... and even polish it. I even clean windows, do the beds of others I don't know of, and I was even being forced to clean toilets... and that's another thing that's next to the worst thing I had in mind: I was also the one to do the regular of what the nanny always does her entire life before she became a nanny... burning the poops of EVERY person who sat on those toilets in ONE MONTH! It's by far... the worst duty I would have done, but I was given no other choice, because I knew I was a person of no future, or so I thought._

_Besides friends... I also had bullies around me. The nanny knew I had a condition in the brain... but not a sickness, and it's called "autism". I didn't understand what it meant... but it was related to communication problems and other social sciences that are unorthodox to the normal society. Normally, I wouldn't be the one to make friends because I was an introvert, and my communication was about using another language that's not suited to a local village's language, and I was bullied starting when I spoke their language weakly. Bullies knew who I was, what I was... and what they could do to me if I don't follow their demands. Whatever I earn, they take. Whatever I learn, they make another idea and use it against me. Whatever I do... they do better, and worse... brag it to others, because I can't do what they do. I didn't gain friends... and I didn't gain influence at all... like hay, just used to make a man to scare away crows... the bullies make me that hay-made man to scare away my friends, and it made me feel sick._

_That's not the worst part of it. One day... when I was doing the "Shit-burning" duty my nanny gave me... and when already started burning the third mettallic drum full of wastes... I mixed it with a large stick... to make sure the heat is equally given to the whole sickening substance. I puked many times just by smelling the poop... and I knew I was weak. Of course... that was when the bullies came behind me... and pushed me in that very drum of poop I was burning._

_It stank, it burned... and it really humiliated me. I was in pain... and I was sick of smelling myself in poop while those bullies just laughed at me. It took me a while before I got myself out of the drum... and I thought... that when I was drenched in poop of others, and feeling the burns, I would have easily been the killer of others, because it was my first time, and it was the first of all my firsts._

_There were two of them... both boys. I saw them laughing at me like I was worthless, and I'm nothing like any person... with only instinct to act for me, I decided to teach both of them a lesson. My usual eyes were brown... but then a purple color took hold. Suddenly, my aura came showing all over my body... and it had black and purple colors. As soon as they saw it, they stopped laughing and were curious as to what I was doing. My eyes suddenly snapped at them, and their chills were sent straight to their spines. They were scared, and they were backing off, but I wasn't about to let them get away. I was only standing straight when some of that shadowy aura from me, was sent to them, and they reacted negatively. As soon as they got exposed to the shadow aura, their life force began to drain. As humans naturally are neutral... their life depends on the holy type from arcane magic once made in Earth._

_The boys are exposed to the shadow and they weakened. Their skin became pale, and their flesh began to deteriorate. To make sure they learn their lesson for pushing and pissing someone off, I made sure only one of them suffers the ultimate price. While I weakened the strength of shadow aura to one of them, I strengthened it to the other boy. His life force is being drained... and I'm getting his life force all to myself. After he's severely weakened, his breathing got affected, his heart stopped... and he fell to the ground, dead._

_I had no emotion and approached the other boy. Seeing he's scared and trying to repent in his mind, I stopped his torture. My shadowy aura disappeared... and instead of my purple eyes, they were bright yellow. Soon, a bright yellow aura slowly came out from me. I saw his eyes widen, and I knew he was shocked. Then, that was the time I explained to him. _'If you want to make sure this doesn't happen again... I suggest you don't do the same in the future. If you do, I'm the first to kill you.' _Then, without doubt, I put my hand out and I focused on his head. Soon, the purple shadowy aura slowly disappeared, and his torment in the spell I created, has gone. His pale skin got its color back, his eyes of straight fear began to fade away. I finally decided to end his torment and I told him to stand up, and run._

_I saw him run for his life... not realizing my own power. I have the arcane magic skill... but only focused on the shadow and holy magic, which doesn't make sense, as the two oppose each other. It didn't matter what kind of power I had discovered then... but it was far from the point._

_When I encountered the bullies that day, I realized one thing: My old friends never helped me, considering they know about me and how bullies easily make me look weak. That made me realize that I can't trust anyone anymore... and I walked away from that orphanage forever, never coming back._

(End of flashback)

The clouds lightened again as Sophia took a deep breath and breathed. 'Well... I never told you the whole thing, Chayka. That's about it. After the whole thing... my perilous journey to get away from all humans started, but it costed my life. In the end, my own life force my taken when I died and I was brought here... chosen to be the balance between the shadow and holy auras of this planet. From human, I was given the body of an Elf and I was bestowed power... and decades have passed until my objective is finished. I'm only around to be sure everything's in order, according to Queen Aria's requests.'

Chayka saw the sky lighten up and she stood up from where she once sat on and was somehow surprised. _I never knew that Sophia had that side of her. She told me the long story short since... that I never knew what it meant._ 'You already know the queen's not your mother.'

Sophia nodded. 'For a long time, it's been like that. When my life force got transferred to a new body, my memories were blank at first, so I once decided to make Queen Aria my mother. Even when I got my memories, I still call her "mother" because she was there for me almost the whole time during my time as princess.' Then she sighed. 'However... the matter of seeing humans is different. It's new to me that humans are able to travel in space... and they're able to get here already.'

'And you're pissed off seeing them just because of the past you've seen from humans?' Chayka thought it was the only reason Sophia's acting weird. 'That's just silly. Times have changed, and they've changed too.'

'How so?'

'You don't believe me? That's a first.'

'That's not...'

'Now you're just denying it!' Chayka giggled. 'You know... your nature's pretty unpredictable.'

Sophia then thought of it for a while. _I'm unpredictable? _She had a laugh at it for a while. 'Are you really sure?'

'I am! I see it myself. What? It is the first time you've heard it?' Chayka asked.

'Yeah.' Sophia maintained a smile she would always maintain for a friend. _Maybe she's right. I haven't seen her for a while... and I was really busy down here._ Then, she felt down. 'Time have changed, haven't they? I wasn't really observing what's out there, so I'm sorry.'

Chayka didn't really mention that Sophia wasn't observing and wasn't aware of any changes of what's outside FianCuriania. She didn't answer, and just approached the princess. Without any doubt in her mind, she hugged the princess. _I don't care, Sophia. You've always got a friend with you._

Sophia shed a tear, after being hugged by Chayka for a long time, and started to hug her bag. 'Thank you, Chayka. I haven't been myself.'

'And don't be sorry, Sophia. Whatever you think... is yours only. It doesn't change the fact that you've got a friend no matter what.' Chayka said with conviction as she tightened the hug. _I'll always be around, Sophia... I'm not forgetting you..._

_***Round table palace assembly room...***_ The Queen, while wearing her purple robe, has red mid-back length hair, and a small crown on her head. Her eyes were naturally green, and had fair skin.

Even Queen Aria didn't take the news lightly. 'So it is true...' She said, while in the presence of Qoone, Mario, and ace Jennifer Kizaka. 'I thought I felt the sudden scramble of life forces, that happened in a world I didn't know of.' The Queen said with honesty.

Mario cleared his throat before speaking. 'Your majesty... it's of utmost importance that we stand up against this enemy. The Orsonian homeworld... is more or less, the most powerful species that overlooks planets under their jurisdiction. They're otherwise known as the Regulations Government. Without the Orsonians... we are defenseless. If the Dogisians take advantage of this and gather more planets from several more star systems... even your world, will be colonized. We don't want worlds to be colonized in their bidding.'

The female captain Qoone continued from here. 'It's a problem if we don't have numbers on our side. If we did... we would have needed skills, or other assets while out there. If we came here with no importance, then we would not have asked of your assistance, because they're also taking other planets with with black magic involved. It would be worse if they're able to control it. In this sense... magic and science does have its way to go against each other... but they're using both aspects to trap all planets against them... or without their rule.'

Queen Aria was thinking carefully as each of the facts the two captains have said were deeply true. _This is getting out of hand. It's no wonder there's a magic disturbance felt here as well. Why have we been ignoring it all this time?_ Aria then turned to Qoone. 'Good captain, do we have any other leads as to how we would beat this enemy?'

Qoone shook her head. 'No. As of 14 hours ago... we suspect Orsonian defectors to the enemy. With that kind of act, the enemy would crush us before we have the chance to find out. Luckily, they're letting the slide out for us to do the recruitment drive for...'

'Recruitment drive?!' Aria responded angrily. 'I understand a meeting for friendship between planets... but a recruitment drive is probably the most disgusting term for when you find desperation in getting the loyalties of planets on your side. Clearly... you have been desperate and finding more allies... and quite frankly... I'm not suited to fully entertaining those kinds of individuals.'

Qoone sighed as she knew the queen was right, and responded. 'What else is there to do but act? Your Majesty... I've seen a lot of good people die in the hands of the Dogisians before. But if they mean they want a galactic conquest... you will be caught right in the middle of it. What's better... standing in the middle of the war suffering losses for not choosing a side... or choosing a side and suffering less while an ally looks over your back?'

Aria had her doubts... and for once, she let her pride go and stood up. 'I would say...!'

'Mother!' Aria heard her daughters voice and looked to the door of the room, and indeed has seen Sophia, together with Chayka. 'Don't say it... please.' The other three looked at the two.

'What are you doing here?'

'I've heard enough of what is needed, mother, and I cannot stand by and watch this world suffer. If this is what fate would call us to do, then we have to start thinking for ourselves.'

Aria knew Sophia should not be involved in her meeting with the two captains and the ace, but decided to let Sophia on it anyway. So... she invited her and Chayka to take their seats on the round table. When it was settled, Aria sat down, spoke up and she turned to Sophia. 'Indeed, it's right to think about all of us... but being the queen representing all of us... also meant that the person must be responsible for whatever action taken by any subject under her rule. Sophia, you don't understand quite everything yet.'

Sophia shook her head. 'Maybe, but I do understand that without intervention, and with our own pride to stay in our course of protecting our traditions... we may not have a good chance of surviving a blow of darkness from them. I understand the meaning between holy and dark magic... but I never knew their knowledge of putting both science and magic against any planet would be catastrophic. It's what I've expected to be overkill... and we won't survive it if we fight alone.'

'We're talking of a war.'

'Haven't we gone through one before, Your Majesty?' Sophia asked with a formal address to the queen in the presence of others.

'This isn't like a war between countries... and it involves working together with other countries... united. If we're not united in what we do... our own allies from this world would turn against us... and I don't believe we're all together in this.' Aria replied with logic about how allies would stay as allies in a war. 'We have to face facts that others in this world do not believe in this kingdom. Without their trust... we cannot count on their help... and without their help... they could be hostile. You know how it was over the years, Sophia. Don't tell me you've forgotten.' Aria said with much discipline her voice, that ever her daughter must understand her point of view.

Sophia looked at her mother... still with questions in her mind. She, however, didn't seem to want opposing Queen Aria. She knows too well the queen's decision cannot be changed. Then, Qoone stood up with a conclusion. 'Then clearly, there's nothing we can do about it. We'll just look for another star system for planets to convince. Your Majesty... we're sorry we took your time.'

Aria smiled at Qoone and stood up as well. 'Don't be sorry, Captain Qoone. I understand how you must be feeling, but consider this my way of saying we're friends. Still, we must keep our code to be united first before jumping in something this big. Intervening in our affairs would not be wise either.' Aria pointed out. 'I'm the one who should be sorry for not keeping my composure.'

'I understand, Your Majesty. I feel the same way you shouldn't be blamed. Your way of protecting your way of life is admirable.' Qoone said. 'We'll be on our way soon and...'

'Don't bother. We'll let you stay for the day and let your human ship get its help for the repairs as you have mentioned.' Aria declared.

'It's not troubling you then?'

Aria shook her head. 'Consider it consolation for the trouble.'

'I understand. Thank you, Your Majesty.' Qoone said. 'Everyone... we're dismissed... for now.' ...she said to Captain Mario, Kizaka, and Chayka.

_***Moments later...***_ Only Aria and her daughter remained at the round table. Queen Aria knew that the matter would be important, but she maintained her right to think of everyone else in her world. Sophia thought that there's a need to defend this planet, and she thought she wanted to reason. 'Mother...'

'Not another word.' Aria glared at Sophia. 'Why did you interrupt us at this, so untimely?'

'You didn't tell me that this world would be in danger.' Sophia replied.

'I didn't need to tell you because it wasn't necessary. We don't want to be part of a war ever again, Sophia.'

'Mother... you know that we've been in wars all through nearly a century now! And how would this matter be any different?!'

'Because it involves trust, Sophia!' Aria replied, and decided to sit beside her daughter. 'Listen to me, Sophia. I know you want this world to be involved... but without being united, we are broken. Once we go to war while broken, we cannot even call ourselves organized. If we don't have trust between our countries and this kingdom, how would be able to survive the onslaught that the enemy may try agaist us?'

'But mother...'

'No buts, Sophia.' Aria said as she stood up. 'We cannot get anywhere if we sit here, Sophia. We have a lot do in the day.'

Sophia sighed and stood up as well. 'Fine. I guess we'll leave it at that.' She said before following Aria out of the room. _No... I can't leave the matter like this..._

The princess of that kingdom knew that she wasn't a princess when she got there for the first time... and she decided later on, that it should be that way. Her next step... would be something the whole kingdom will never forget...


	11. Are you really cold?

_**Hi! Been a while now! :) So... I decided to focus on this book after all! But don't expect everything will be light on the year! Because although this fiction will be the only one, it'll be long!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews... no matter if they're few! I just wanna acknowledge my readers that I won't fail you this time! I'll keep updating to the best of my ability!**_

_**Anyway... a disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN CAT PLANET CUTIES... and another certain anime you may know! Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

Sinon was dreaming again. This time... she woke up finding herself in the same garden she was in before. She was standing on a clear patch of green grass that had a few flowers. The sky was blue, and there a few clouds surrounding the sky with the sun's rays warming the place up. The garden itself was not covered, and it seemed to be part of the castle as she had seen before. _This... doesn't get boring at all. I like it._ For the first time she spoke about the dream, she knew the scenery was somehow making her nervous, but most of her personality would agree the place was calming. Some petals of peach blossom flowers were flying around in the air... and nothing else calms her in her life rather than those peace blossoms, and it makes her remember her former life as a student... an acknowledged VR player... a friend, and most of all, a good companion to someone she knows, which is why she was there in the first place.

Then she heard a girl giggling, which came from a small white covered garden house. She knew she recognized it from somewhere, and tried remembering. She approached the garden house... which was rather small, good enough to fit 14 people. The place was rather medium sized, and round as it makes the only room there is. Then, as she entered, the girl's voice resonated in the empty garden house. '_If only it could have been much later than the usual, but this... is of good cause._'

Sinon looked around, knowing the voice only echoed as it speaks its words by part. _Where is she? How is it I know her?_ 'Who are you? And how are you doing this?'

'_How? It's complicated for someone who rather believes science is power. You already know there are some things that can't be explained._'

'Then how can you explain it?'

'_I can explain its type, and what it does... but I can only tell you what it is in truth: Magic._' The girl's voice echoed in the air.

Sinon couldn't believe it was magic. _Could it have been... in me the whole time?_

'_You're thinking of the raw magical substance in you that wasn't meant to be in you, right? Perhaps it's related... but I've been wanting to reach you for so long, and this helped._'

'Then why are you trying to reach me? For someone who's got the power to hide herself, you seem to be shy.'

'_Actually..._' The girl's voice paused for a while, about 5 seconds and she continued. '_I'm nervous. It's my first time meeting you, after a long time. You could call me the best swordswoman, but you actually still make yourself humble, rather knowing you've been the best archer in ALO._' The girl's words directly hit Sinon's heart.

Just by hearing the girl's words about Sinon's past... makes her feel she wanted to cry. So many memories were made from her past name... knowing she had friends beside her. Then she thought why she still has those precious memories, knowing her life in the past is gone... _These are the memories I always wanted to share to others... but with my new identity... I know I've not been tricked... and someone was indeed looking for me._

'_You really want to believe it?_'

'I'd rather.' Sinon replied. 'Instead of seeing heart breaks every time like in the past... do you remember how I really get off the trauma?' Sinon was testing whether the girl really knew Sinon's past.

'_Of course. You were the one who wanted to tell me while the others aren't always around. Knowing you... you've been courageous, although in reality you still experience the piece of that trauma._' The girl replied her answer, and Sinon knew it coincides with her past memory.

(Sinon's memory)

_It was one ordinary day when me and my Mom were in a postal office. I was 11 years old that time. I thought things would have gone ordinarily, and somehow, I was wrong. A robbery happened that time, and somehow... he's desperate... so desperate he even shot an employee of that same postal office for attempting to make an alarm sound loudly. Things even got worse in the robbery knowing there wasn't much money the post office could offer, so he threatened to kill my mother that time. Like a stroke of courage... I fought him... but things took a toll. He paid the ultimate price by dying... in my hands. In his desperation for controlling the robbery... he thought killing me would settle it, but when I fired 3 times, the head as the final impact point of all the rounds from his handgun... I knew I did it, but at a terrible cost. There was blood. I was holding a weapon. I killed a man. It was enough to get me the trauma for the years to come..._

(End of her memory)

The girl's voice echoed. '_Exactly. That's exactly what you told me. Thanks to Kirito, you were able to overcome your own fears in the end, and faced the fact that you've forgotten the whole ordeal and moved on. However, you said yourself that you haven't forgotten. You've only acknowledged your fear... but not the fact you've saved lives in that incident._'

Sinon could feel her tears running down her cheeks, feeling the emotions that happened in the past conversation with one of her friends... the best swordswoman in ALO. _Then there's no doubt it's her._ 'But... why now? And why...' She sniffed and wiped her nose and tears off her face. '...are you here? Aren't you gone?'

'_Perhaps, but..._' The girl paused before shining glittering lights came from all directions. The lights slowly formed a person's shape. Because of the white glow, Sinon couldn't recognize the person... but as the glow disappeared, the shape of a purple haired red eyed girl she'd recognized after a long time appeared in front of her. While seated, the girl was wearing a chainmail covering her upper body while inside was a white shirt. On her lower body, she was wearing dark blue pants and shoes. She stood up, seeing Sinon shocked. NEVER did the sniper see the swordswoman after a long time, and she never spoke and only showed her great surprise. 'You see... I was allowed to be around again.' The girl said finally with a confident smile in her face.

Sinon gasped. _Her voice! It's the same! It's the very one! It's REALLY HER!_ 'Yu... Yuuki?' Sinon asked. 'You're... you're alive?'

'To tell you... yeah.' Yuuki replied. 'I'm still the same Yuuki Konno you know. I only chose this appearance to really suit my personality from here on out.'

Sinon, still knowing it was strange and surprising, couldn't easily say a word after what she's seen. _So many questions... Why did she live? And HOW did she live? She died with HIV in her system! How? Why?_ It's even obvious her eyes were widened in shock that she was having those thoughts in the first place.

Yuuki knew what was going on in Sinon's mind and immediately intervened when she put both hands on the sniper's shoulders. 'Sinon... calm down. I know it's strange, but I got a habit of reading you like an open book. However, you don't need to worry.' She pulled Sinon gently to invite sitting beside with her. When both of them were seated, Yuuki spoke. 'Right now... I have to tell your situation. And it isn't good.'

'What do you mean?'

'As of this moment... you're critically injured, and unconscious.' Yuuki said with honesty.

Then Sinon remembered some memories before she got there. The place was almost dark, but there was fire at a few sides of the room. She was lying on the titanium floor... seeming to be stuck to the ground by another metallic debris, too big and heavy for her to move alone. 'I remember. But... why are we here talking about it?'

'You don't need to worry for now... but at least you're okay and still able to talk to me... and I stopped time for a while, so we'll have plenty of time for ourselves!' Yuuki explained. 'The only way one human may have been able to talk to anyone related to the universe or anyone in touch with it was to be in a short coma of a sort.'

'I'm in a coma?!'

'Relax! As long as time is stopped, we have plenty of time!' Yuuki chuckled. 'Gosh... you're so serious I remember your story again! And yes... I remember your name, Asada Shino. I'm not lying. You were just one of those who have seen me in my last minutes.'

Sinon looked down remembering back then in ALO that Yuuki Konno's avatar name was Zekken. HIV was the reason why Yuuki was sick from the beginning... and she felt sympathetic... wishing there was something she could have done like what her friends felt. _I guess she got me. If we got enough time... then I should ask how this happened to her_. 'Yuuki... first question in my mind is how. Why are you here, and how?'

Yuuki was surprised, not knowing Sinon would ask that primarily. 'I see. So you really want to know how and why this was possible? You see... after years of my body already gone... I was actually reincarnated... just as a flower in FianCuriania.'

'That's where I'm headed to figure out what's wrong with me... considering I have a raw magical substance stuck in me.' Sinon replied.

'I guess there's no avoiding an expert. Anyway... as I said, I was reincarnated as a flower... Unlike other flowers... I was exhibiting radiant energy... good enough for a full resurrection spell. However... when the one who opened my mind when I was still that flower asked me if I want to be resurrected directly as a fairy in freedom, or as a servant of another mortal.'

'You're a fairy?' Sinon asked in confusion.

'That's right!' Yuuki replied. 'Somehow... she accepted that I should be a fairy... as most fairies are joyous with their lives... free or serving another mortal. Fairies exist in FianCuriania.'

'She?'

'Queen Aria. She's got powers to resurrect any other living being into a certain being from the past life. I was Yuuki Konno... but I was reincarnated as a flower. She resurrected me and turned me into a fairy... and I chose to serve you instead of being free... because you need help.'

'You what?!' Sinon was surprised of Yuuki's fate.

'What?' Yuuki asked out of Sinon's reaction. 'Don't feel like it?'

Sinon stood up still shocked by the fate Yuuki received. 'Why are you... helping me?'

'You see... I've been trying to reach you after a while because this new life of yours may just outweigh the previous one... and it will only prove to be worth the time if you really put happiness into motion. Lately... you haven't been into smiling. And because there's going to be war soon... you need a helper!'

'But I don't need any help in my life!'

'Yes... you do.' Yuuki stood up and approached Sinon. 'Do you still remember what happened in the past, Sinon? You've wished for something before you died in the past life.'

(Sinon's memories...)

_My life wasn't a curse... but after the group had separated... I found a purpose for myself, and decided to come around in helping Kirito in the development of full-dive technology at its best in medical history. Virtual Reality technology has come at a great cost, especially after the Sword Art Online incident, but still contributed to the making of the Medicuboid. It helped a lot while still in its improvement stages. I was one of those helping out Kirito in the improvements._

_While I was on my way home from a stressful day, I wished: "I want one day to realize what it means to live the life of someone who's gotten more experience than the rest, seeing sights, making new friends... learning new things." Out of all wishes... I chose to be the one who's adventurous. I'd rather see the world than look over my own shoulder. I don't want to be selfish... but I want to see it all. So much has been restricted from me... and I want my next life to be THAT worth it._

_The Japanese government's representatives decided to travel all the way to the Middle East to meet a client interested in purchasing some of the products related to the medicuboid. I was one of those representatives. Apparently, this rich man thinks very well that VR helps out many in any way. This was the year 2052. At that time, I thought I was going home soon after the purchase... but the party was crashed by a rival of the rich man... who were also responsible for his death. Apparently, the party crashers are those who didn't like Virtual Reality technology, seeming to confuse a lot of people as to what is real and isn't. I got caught up in something unexpected... but even I wasn't expected to face this._

_When I saw the barrel of the leader's shotgun pointed at my forehead, he asked..._ 'What's your purpose in life?' _I know I had the answer, so I wanted to try humoring him._

_I answered him like it was my last. _'My purpose is to help out those who can't move on in their lives. I was once one of those people... and I want to give something back after what happened to me in the past. It's my promise.'

_The man knew the answer was impressive._ 'That's good. I want you to promise me something.'

'No.' _I already knew what he was going to say. Giving up something that's almost successful like the medicuboid._ 'I'm not the one to answer for what you want!'

_The man cocked his shotgun and I was running out of options. _'Dear woman... understand this. Everyone will see that this technology violates much more than what one sees. Reality must not be mixed with your Virtual Reality technology. You know as well as I do that addiction comes at a great price.'

'I'm aware.' _I tried countering him. _'But you should know that VR also has its advantages! Why can't you understand that it's part of us now?!'

'It wasn't intended to be part of us. My brother died while he had his hands on the Amusphere for a long time! 2 whole months have passed and he never ate anything! After he was considered to be an addict... he got hooked to the games made by VR! Now... I lead this cause to SHUT DOWN Virtual Reality technology... and this will send a message to your government, woman!' _He knew the seriousness in his heart... and wasn't joking. He also mentioned he has a lot of followers internationally._

_I looked down... after hearing his complaint, and I just spit on the ground like it was nothing. _'If you think this is about prospering, you should consider watching your own actions. They do to themselves what they want to do... but it doesn't mean you have a right to judge!' _I then looked up to him... facing my own death._ 'And you're certainly not a god to judge on the fate of many! Only time will tell and you know it!'

_I saw the man was shocked. I gave him a message of hope... and I know it's implanted somewhere in him. He decided to lower to weapon for a while. I heard the last clear words from him_. 'You're lucky you're using your heart to speak for you.' _But then he raised his weapon... only to find it at my chest._ 'And I guess it may be your last.'_ Those were the very last words I heard clearly before he pulled the trigger. The shell pierced my flesh, the rib cage, and other bones surrounding my heart. My heart was hit too... and I wasn't that lucky._

_When I fell to the ground. A fain tear fell from my left cheek. Everything... my sight and my hearing was at a blur... and I knew I was dying. All I could think that time... was the wish I've made... to see and hear all as I go. I want questions to be answered as to why I was there in the first place, how I experienced the trauma... how friends should really have been with me... and how I shouldn't always decided to think like all is lost... I thought all of this while I was bleeding at the floor. I was looking up and knowing I was going to draw for my last breath... I said Kirito's name one last time in my mind before my eyes closed and my mind slipped away permanently._

(End of Sinon's memory)

'After those moments... it took a whole year. My brain was retrieved from that very time and it survived after long. My old body already gave out... and I was given a new body despite having gone through my past like that.' Sinon sighed. 'I don't care whether I'm used by the government for a few times... but just as long as I get somewhere in exchange, in which they allow me to do. After my master finally released me, however... I knew I was going to be free... but not after being dragged back in to the blood... the noise... the fighting. It's got no end.'

Yuuki replied. 'Then I'll be with you until it ends for us to begin on your wish.'

'I appreciate that but... I know I can't... because I'm needed in many ways, Yuuki.'

'Is that what you really feel?' Yuuki asked, and it made Sinon think.

Sinon knew that she wanted to help amongst her wish, and was somehow thinking of a negative answer to give to Yuuki. 'Actually... I don't know.' _Damn... I got nothing._

'You don't need to answer now if you don't want to.' Yuuki replied raising her hands in the air. 'Let's talk about it another time if you want.'

'Okay.' Sinon nodded. 'Well...? What now?'

'Huh?' Yuuki seemed to get that Sinon wanted to get a move on. 'You mean you want to get moving?'

'What can I say? I remember I'm on the floor with my back pressed on it, and I'm immobile because I'm being trapped by a heavy debris. I know there's not much on my mind... meaning I need to have time running for me to think well. I don't mean to hurt you but...'

'No, it's okay! It's understandable!' Yuuki quickly answered. 'If that's the case, we can leave.'

_Hmm? We?_ 'You really want to do this for me?'

'In case you're forgetting, your wish is my real aim. I'll be with you the whole time until you get fulfilled afterwards! You'll see me after your wish if you like... and we're always friends, no matter what. Don't forget it!' Yuuki made a memorable smile. 'So... are you ready?'

Sinon made her game face and nodded. 'Always.'

'Okay. Just know that the debris is pressured on your chest. Due to your body on a sudden collapse before falling unconscious, you'll suddenly bolt up and awaken to move immediately. Don't force yourself or you'll get hurt more. OK? You'll get what I mean when you open your eyes.' Yuuki said with seriousness, and held her right hand to Sinon's left side of her head. 'Close your eyes, Sinon.'

Sinon knew this was it. _I have to do what she says. She knows better than I do at this point_. And immediately, she heeded the fairy's words and closed both her eyes.

'Okay, good.' Yuuki said. 'On my count. You'll wake up there, alright? I'm prepping now.' Yuuki closed her eyes, and glitters of glowing lights came from her. She opened her eyes again. 'I'll start the count, Sinon. 3...'

_I'm about to..._

'2...'

_Get back there!_

'1...'

_Here we go!_ Sinon closed her eyes tightly... and the rest played as it should...

**_*Shuttle bay...*_** Metallic debris was everywhere and there was fire on a few parts of the area. The shuttle bay once housed the only two shuttles available for the frigate... but due to some reason, they were destroyed...

Sinon was unconscious with her back to the floor, with a cut to her forehead. She was apparently stuck down because her chest was pressed hardly by a long metallic debris, that used to be a grid supporter for one of the areas above the shuttle bay. Her eyes snapped open to find herself in an almost dark room... but was faintly lit by the fire. She looked around, and remembered something. She was helping two other crew members escape by the use of one of the shuttles but were unlucky because some explosions damaged that shuttle without its shields enabled, destroying the shuttle instantly. _Damn it... if only I've saved them._

The sniper focused in her attempt to remove the heavy debris on her chest. _Shit... I can't move this alone._

'_That's why you have me!_' A girl's voice came from somewhere... and a small ball of light traveled there. It even flew near Sinon's face. '_It's me, silly! Oh... sorry... I'll just do something about this!_' The ball of light flew up... and suddenly bursting into many glitters. The glitters formed together again, but it formed the shape of a human sized fairy with wings. Once the glow disappeared, Sinon recognized it was Yuuki herself. 'See? I told you!'

_So it wasn't a dream at all... Interesting._ Sinon thought while she looked at the heavy debris pressed on her. She looked at Yuuki flying above the sniper. 'Yuuki, can you help me with this? I bet you're here to do just that!'

Yuuki swooped down and was above the metal debris, still hovering. 'Of course! That's my first step in appearing here, you know!' She then found places to place the fingers of her hands on the debris. 'But I need you to push too. I'll pull it up, you push it up. Together, we can lift this up and you can crawl free.'

'G-got it!' Sinon said while placing her hands on the debris, finding the spots where she should hold the debris. Once she's properly place in to push, she gave the signal. 'Ready!'

'On three! One... Two... THREE!' Yuuki said and began pulling the debris with her force of flying upwards. Sinon did her best and pushed the debris. _Alright... If it's that heavy... I'm gonna give this a boost!_ 'Radiance wing!' Her words echoed while she spoke, and her fairy wings glowed yellow as it still flapped. Suddenly, the debris started to budge. It started to shift upwards as her strong pulling came with good fruit. Sinon was also pushing together with the strength she has with her new body as a genetically modified body. With both their strengths, they were able to lift it. 'Quick! Crawl back!' Yuuki instructed Sinon, and the sniper let go of the debris to crawl back. Yuuki felt the weight of the debris without Sinon's help and started to drop. Sinon got out in time before Yuuki lost her grip and dropped the debris. Sinon finally got out.

The sniper knew she would have been crushed if she didn't move without her help. She breathed heavily, knowing she used her strength in holding the debris up with Yuuki. When she stood up... Yuuki landed right in front of her. 'I don't know what to say... Thanks?'

'Glad to help, Sinon!' Yuuki said as her wings glowed and disappeared.'Hey... aren't you wearing...?' Sinon noticed something different from Yuuki, but it was something she recognized anytime. Her purple based and red patterned combat suit, looking like a dress and her chest armor was something she knew Yuuki wears. Her avatar's name in Alfheim Online was Zekken. _Great... good memories._

Yuuki sensed Sinon's thoughts and smiled. _Gee... It's a good thing she remembers. We've got a lot to talk about later on..._ 'Anyway... let's find... hmm... hold on.' She was detecting something and she closed her eyes. After a while, she opened her eyes again. 'Sinon... I can also sense electronic signals. Someone's trying to hail this ship.'

'Can you tell where it's coming from?'

'I can't decipher the exact location... but I can tell it's a long distance hailing frequency. And guess what: It's from Earth.' Yuuki giggled. 'Looks like somebody knows the ship was badly damaged. At least that's a consolation.'

'That's great! We've got to get to the bridge!' Sinon urged Yuuki. 'For now, the captain authorizes the calls to be answered. Otherwise... it should be a maintenance officer who specializes communication. We have to find either to try getting help.' The other girl nodded and both of them raced off to start looking for survivors.

**_*FianCuriania... Illuminos Briefing room... 1311 hours, ETF*_** Qoone immediately stood up in shock from the chair she was on. 'What the?! It's been attacked... just like that?!'

Captain Mario knew to himself that the incidences will increase. 'Pirates will likely get a hold of a lot of resources. Thanks to the defeat of the Regulations Government, they'll most likely attack trade routes. If the frigate ship was in one of the trade routes... it'll be likely the cause as to why it was attacked. We'll deal with the current situation... The frigate is almost at our sector... and one of us must make a move.'

'Obviously...' Qoone sat down as she calmed down. '...your ship can't participate yet. Knowing the pirates and their advanced technology after defeating a whole fleet altogether. If that particular pirate ship attacked the frigate, it should have been destroyed, but...'

'They're only retrieving resources and leaving the ship in the middle of space. Nothing else.' Mario said. 'Like how old pirates say: "Get everything. Anything you find ugly in your eyes, shoot it. Anyone you find ugly, either make them join the crew, or kill them." It's how they operate since then.'

Qoone sighed... thinking the pirates have tricks in their sleeves. 'Still... we can't leave that frigate lying in space. I've decided to let the Prime Catian get into this matter, captain. We got the firepower to match a pirate's ship with those enhanced weapons. No one should think twice on what we have against them.'

'Yeah... I guess that's the best. Until we could figure out the rest of Earth forces getting a weapon improvement... we're stuck in the dust.' Captain Mario said as he stood up to urged Qoone to stand up.

'What are you talking about? I thought you already have the Magic-Fuse cannons ready?' Qoone said while standing up, and both of them started walking out of the room.

'Most of the prototypes didn't have them.' The captain shook his head. 'And all the ships still assigned in space need to get back to the forward base or Earth for installation. Right now, I can only confirm that there about 7 ships that have the Magic-Fuse cannons installed.'

**_*Illuminos Bridge... 1315 hours, ETF* _**Qoone and Mario were at the bridge along with the assigned staff. Mario cleared his throat before speaking up. 'Qoone... Please understand that if you're doing this... you'll be in danger of being boarded, so be ready. You can't let them board your ship, because it'll be over once some of your crew members are leverage against you. I know this... because I was once in the same situation as you were. I hope you don't experience the same thing.'

'That won't happen, Mario. Thanks for the warning.' Qoone offered her hand, and Mario reached it and shook hands before seeing Jennifer Kizaka run into the bridge between them.

Jennifer looked rather panicked from her appearance. 'Is it true?' She focused on Qoone. 'You're taking on a pirate ship by yourself?'

Qoone seemed a bit confused in the situation, but answered the question. 'Well... yes. The Prime Catian is more than capable of taking on the ship.'

Captain Mario sighed, having kept a little secret from Qoone. 'Look... I've been meaning to tell you, Qoone. Our ace has been given the freedom to get into any allied ship. You see... she's been in combat with her unit for a long while for temporary switching purposes. I understand you don't have any shuttles or fighters. So...'

'Granted.' Qoone quickly said as she glared at Mario. 'Clearly, it's a little irresponsible, but I can let it slide, for now. As for her unit... I cannot accomodate all of their fighter units. Her mech unit is the only one good enough for deployment, as our launch bay doesn't have enough space.'

'That's fine.' Mario nodded before turning to Kizaka. 'The reason you're going out there is because YOU are to cover Qoone's ship from being boarded. Do the best you can, ace. We'll hold here in FianCuriania until we get a full fix on our ship.'

'Yes, sir!' Kizaka saluted Mario.

**_*FianCuriania Space, Prime Catian, Kizaka's temporary quarters... An hour later...*_** Qoone was there with Jennifer in her quarters while she's getting used to the environment of the ship... and it's crew, with almost all of them as women. Jennifer really never knew that it could be very different inside a Catian ship, having seen a lot of Cat ears and tails all over the place.

Kizaka laid down on her bed while still in her uniform and sighed. _This bed's soft. I wonder why._

Qoone cleared her throat to get Jennifer's attention and the ace sat up. 'Listen, Kizaka. The only reason you're here is to try helping us out. The Prime Catian's out here, but we didn't bring any fighters ourselves. You're gonna provide support on the outside to prevent any boarding parties from coming in. We got no time to waste. I hope you understand.'

'It's totally fine, Captain Qoone. It's more than enough to get me going.' Jennifer said while she scratched her head. 'Actually... I kinda want to see the launch bay crew members. I better tell them my recommendations for launching my Light-Rapier. It is okay?'

'Fine.' Qoone said while she crossed her arms. 'Take your time to get around the ship as you wish as well. Try to go to the necessary places you think you'll find interesting to help you around before engaging in combat together with us.' Qoone put her hands down and headed for the door, automatically sliding as she was about to leave. Before she did, she made a say. 'Kizaka... This is unlike any other battle you've faced. Your captain told me you haven't had experience defending a ship against boarders before. So I'm telling you now... this is something different.'

'I could say it's different.' Kizaka shrugged. 'But I didn't say it's not hard. I'll work my way around, Captain Qoone. You can count on me.' She raised her hand and gave the captain a thumbs-up. '...or my name isn't Jennifer Kizaka, ace of the Illuminos battle cruiser! I won't let you down!'

**_*Wrecked ship, engineering section...*_** A pirate was shoved to the wall with his back on it, while Sinon was the one interrogating. 'How the hell did the ship get attacked, huh?!' Then, she pulled and pushed him to the wall to force him answering. 'Tell me!'

Yuuki came and saw the scene. 'Sinon, ya don't need to be harsh you know.'

The sniper looked at the fairy. 'How the hell should I be calm when they took lives in the process? They deserved to be punished!'

The pirate laughed and spoke an old English accent. 'Lady... I say... FUCK OFF.'

Sinon knew that this pissed her off, but she didn't make him notice it. _So this is the very essence of evil that attacked our ship looks like._ She gently put him down and breathed slowly, then giving him a cold glare. 'You know...' She spoke in a calm, but chilly voice. '...you've killed a lot during your attack. And guess what? "Equip melee."' Sinon's right hand then received a survival knife out of particles made by implants in her to transport weapons from internal storage she has. Without question, she brought the knife forward and immediately stabbed the pirate.

Yuuki, however, was scared. She saw in her eyes that Sinon's knife buried at the pirate's neck, then making blood gush out. She even covered her mouth to prevent saying anything out of the fear. _This... this is crazy! She's a killer... but why now?!_

Sinon saw the fear and despair the pirate has in his eyes, widened in shock with the blood coming out from his wounded neck. The sniper neared her mouth to his ear and whispered. 'Your friends... will all die.' She said this before she cut his neck and decapitated him. He threw the head to one side, seeing the body fall to the ground after she let go. _I did this... for me._

The fairy couldn't believe Sinon as shock got into her. Never did she see the gruesome nature of the cold sniper. She looked at Sinon with blood drenched on her body. _She really did this?!_

'Don't look so surprised, Yuuki.' Sinon said emotionlessly. 'I've seen worse than this, and you know my past.'

'But... still...! You... you killed him!' Yuuki whispered in fear. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'I don't.' Sinon said coldly before she approached Yuuki. She put a hand on the fairy's shoulder, still staring at the bloody lifeless body Sinon left. 'Like what you're feeling, it happens to everyone else... but not me.' Sinon left Yuuki to be alone... knowing she wasn't the same Asada Shino in the past... but known as Sinon... the cold sharpshooter of old... _This is where my real journey would start off. Would darkness take me... or would I bring myself in the light in the end? That's the best thing I have in my mind now._

_And I want to know how it ends..._


	12. Are you a guardian angel or a god?

_**Took a little longer than expected, but at least I'm in good hands here! :)**_

_**On to this chapter now...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

'Did... I hear that correctly?' Yoko's eyes widened...

_***Yoko's apartment, 7**__**th**__** floor... 2224 hours...***_ Yoko was at her bed when she heard the terrible news on the earpiece communicator, acting as a phone. 'It... can't be. How the hell did that happen?!'

'_It may have been a random attack, commander._' A male voice said over the phone. '_Actually... it's not my first to hear it. A few hours ago... raids have been happening around ships of different planets that were supposed to be under the former Regulations Government, but I didn't fully pay attention to it. It's my fault on my part._'

'No... it's okay.' Yoko shook her head. 'Keep monitoring the situation. Make sure the Galactic Security Force gives us clearance for any information regarding the frigate. One of the agents of Alpha Unit is inside that frigate.'

'_Will do, commander. Anything else?_'

'Nothing else, thanks. Get to it.' Yoko said before she pushed a button on her communicator to end the call. 'Misakas!' She called on her two thirteen year old Misaka clones, both wearing white night gowns and their heads peeked to the door. They both looked like the thirteen year old versions of Mikoto Misaka, Yoko's mother.

'Yes?' The clones said in unison.

'I need Six-One-Two over here.' Yoko requested.

Then, Misaka Six-one-two walked in the bedroom. '"What may I be of assistance?" ...says Misaka in a concerned tone.'

'I want you to get direct contact to my friend at the sat farm he's got upstate. You know him, right?'

'Misaka remembers his name is Nicholas Hall. What should I say, commander?'

'Tell him that I have a set of instructions for him that he needs to follow. It's officially Alpha Unit's business.'

'Misaka understands. I'll work on it right away.' Six-One-Two immediately left the room.

Then the other Misaka clone got in. '"What about me?" ...asks Misaka in anticipation.'

Yoko got off her bed and retrieved her white shirt and black coat. While she dressed up, she answered the Misaka clone. 'Eight-Oh-Four, you're coming with me. Get dressed, because we're going to the Galactic Security Force together.'

_***A few minutes later...***_ Yoko was alone in the bedroom, and she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing she's already fully dressed. Then, her earpiece communicator, once emitting a ringing sound, then stopped and someone's voice came into her ears. 'Finally... Auntie. So... did you get my message?'

'_I did._' A teenage girl's voice was on the other side. '_GSF assigned me to investigate with the Black Star. It seems it's their lucky night to see my baby fly to warp speed again._'

'You know... I still wonder.' Yoko chuckled. 'Whenever I call you auntie, you always got that voice.'

'_Why can't I? I've undergone cyber immortality for a reason! And thanks to that... it got me to where I am now! It doesn't matter if I'm still looking or sounding like a kid._' The girl replied ecstatically. '_You better tell your mom I said hi... because I'm leaving Earth again._'

Yoko sighed... still remembering the very reason why her aunt on the other line decided to live immortally staying as the teenage girl she always was. It was rather confusing. One side told that the world needed someone like her to balance both the good, and the other of what seems to be righteous to a lot of selfish minds. There was no evil... but to that teenage girl in the Galactic Security Force, evil is only made by a mind who decides to do evil. _You better come back alive, Aunt Shirai..._ 'Aunt Shirai... I trust you'll be okay?'

'_Of course. Your aunt's gonna make you proud! Just promise me you'll make your mom proud for me as well!_' Shirai replied. '_I'm gonna be off Earth's sector in a short while. I better be ready to warp... so I'll hear from you again, okay? Later!_' Shirai hanged up... and Yoko realized that there was certainly no tone of worry from the young aunt.

Suddenly, Yoko facepalmed again. 'You're overdoing it again, auntie. Ah, what the hell.' She took her hand off her face and went for the door to leave the room.

_***Warp space... Prime Catian bridge.***_ 'Any updates on attempts to contact the frigate?' Captain Qoone asked while seated on her chair to ask the communications ensign.

'Well... I got incoming electronic signals coming in the frigate, but no one's answering.' The female ensign replied. 'It seems the frigate's not responding.'

Qoone grumbled. _At this situation, we'll have to investigate ourselves... but if they have their warp space sensors online, they'll be able to tell if we're a threat. Then I may as well be prepared._ 'Lieutenant Julianne, how long until we reach the sector?'

Julianne, the ship's pilot responded. 'We have about two minutes.'

'Good. Let's put us on an immediate red alert!' Qoone said and a soft alarm sounded through the ship. 'Raise shields immediately! Announce to the crew we'll be using second level battlestations!'

Then, Jennifer contacted Captain Qoone. '_Captain, I'm hearing an alarm. What's up?_'

'We'll be arriving on scene shortly. I suggest you station yourself in the launch bay for your mech unit. We don't know what their surprises will bring, but we'll be ready, and so should you.'

'_Roger! I'm on my way there now!_' Kizaka responded and hanged up.

_***2 minutes later...***_ 'Take us off warp, Lieutenant.' Qoone said. 'And get the primary screen up. We need to see what's in front of us.' The primary screen on the bridge turned on, revealing warp space. But as soon as the lieutenant started to reduce speed, stars in fast motion came slowing down, and the rest followed. Soon, they came in the sector and at a long distance of about 250 kilometers, they were able to see the frigate, badly damaged and its engines offline. It was still stable, but it could blow up if it were attacked any more. _So this is the frigate the humans have_. 'Engage thrusters to get us closer. Keep going until that frigate is half a kilometer away and make a full stop. We're transporting inside to find any surviving members of the crew. Ensign, can you find anything on your scanners?'

'No, madam.' The ensign in charge of communications replied as she was also the one with the radar.

'Don't do anything suspicious. They're not stupid because they may be cloaked.' Qoone instructed. 'Don't even send out a hailing frequency to them.'

Then the ensign comms officer received something unusual. 'Captain, there are electronic signals coming in the frigate for means of communication, but it's also transmitting an encrypted frequency just now. It's for any allied force to the humans.'

'Can we break the encryption?'

'Yes we can. As long as we play it, we could only hear, not see.'

'Good. Start decryption now.' Qoone commanded, and the ensign comms officer was doing her duty. It took a while for the decryption to happen, and apparently, only any allied force to Earth knows the standards for decryption, which is convenient for a Catian at this time. Because of Earth's alliance with Catia, the Catians were able to get a faster method to decrypt frequencies for hidden channels or messages.

It took several moments, and the ensign was able to sigh with relief. 'Captain, it's done. The frigate's receiving an open channel frequency, and we got ourselves an entry to the same frequency for ourselves. If our enemies are around here, they won't know the message or monitor the long distance communication.'

'Well done. Open the channel.' Qoone commanded the ensign, and an audio feed came in. Qoone spoke first. 'This is Captain Qoone of the Prime Catian. Identify yourself.'

'_Huh?_' A certainly annoyed woman's voice came out. '_Well... I thought hailing the frigate was the first thing to really come up... but I didn't expect anyone else. Anyway... this is Yoko Misaka from the Defense Ministry's Alpha Unit. Am I really speaking to Captain Qoone?_'

'Yes, you're correct. I was able to decrypt the frequency and was able to contact you this way. You have an impressive audio feed. How are you able to get in touch in such a distance?'

'_We're bouncing our signal off to another unit currently on the way there. She's part of the Galactic Security Force herself._' Yoko said. '_She's gonna investigate the wrecked frigate... so we'll lose touch soon. This is a much powerful frequency than before. We're only able to open communicate if it's like this._'

'I see.' Qoone replied. _I better make it fast. They'll be losing communications ability once the unit goes too far from them._ 'I should tell you. The frigate WAS attacked by pirates indeed. Also... we're sensing life signs inside but we're unsure if there are threats. We'll be asking for anyone's permission if we should board the frigate or not. In this case, we ask any of your higher-ups who are listening to let us investigate inside.'

'_They were listening. Of course you got permission. Seems they've got no other units close to that location. It seems they trust you._' Yoko said with some relief, knowing the Catians were friendly.

'Then we won't abuse that trust. We'll immediately check out the ship.'

'_Thanks a lot! We're willing to find out what the damage has made, so take your time. And be careful for that pirate ship may still be lurking around. We know it may be cloaked, so watch yourself._'

'And thank you for the warning, Ms. Misaka. I'll get back to you once this is over.'

'_Understood. Misaka out._' Yoko hanged up, knowing it was her last to communicate for a long while.

_***Frigate brig section...***_

'What are you doing here?!' The people trapped in the brig asked the duo. It was a communications ensign, and he was concerned of Sinon and Yuuki, being there while not escaping.

Sinon replied to his question. 'We came to get you all out. We've got to gain control of the ship again.'

The captain stepped forward. He was old, but he wasn't the one to speak negatively. 'Even if we wanted to, pirate sentries are still around to patrol the whole ship. You're only blessed with skill you've gotten across their patrol areas without any detections, but it'll be short. We can't guarantee our own safety if we can't fight back. We don't have weapons.'

'Then I'll be your weapon.' Sinon said while putting her hand on her chest.

Yuuki knew it was crazy. _Sinon's really serious about this, huh?_ 'Sinon, you don't need to be...'

'Do you want to do this with me or not?' Sinon suddenly snapped at Yuuki. 'You said yourself that you'll help me. Now you're stuck with me... I need help in this as well.'

The fairy groaned, knowing Sinon was right. _Still... she can be a real pain for forcing us to take a riskier path._

And so, Yuuki got some time alone with Sinon for being concerned about the situation. 'What the hell are you thinking?'

'I'm doing the only thing that's possible.'

'Even if it's considered involving blood in your hands?'

'It's even considered involving blood in yours.' Sinon said straight, having Yuuki involved in her situation.

Yuuki glared at Sinon's eyes, having seen the sincerity of the sniper's cold eyes. _This is always the thing she does in her life? I can't believe a killer like her wouldn't have an ounce of fear. Clearly, she's not the Asada Shino I know, but at least she's still there._ 'You're telling me to kill?'

Sinon nodded. 'Beneath the bloodshed of war or any battle, people in the end will only see you for who you are because you've helped fight in a battle. They won't care of your ideas or emotions, and it only makes sense to them that you've chosen a side. That's it. For others, the way I think is like a warrior's, but it ends lives as well. I don't blame myself for it, because that was one of my wishes... to overcome this fear, even if it brought me to the coldest of my core. I wanted to fight back.'

Yuuki didn't know until that time, and her eyes widened. The sniper then continued. 'I hope you get what I mean, because I face my personal demons every day. You encounter that, you make sure you face them yourself, Yuuki. You've done that while you're in the hospital, being sustained by the medicuboid. Why can't you do the same here?'

The fairy's emotion changed from shocked to determined and drew her purple sword. 'I didn't say I wanted to face my own demons here... but I guess you have a point.' _Gosh... this is the first time I felt something for her... that's not really understable._ 'There's no stopping you, huh? Then what's the next step?'

Sinon nodded knowing she's got a strong ally. 'That's good to know you're ready. We're getting the captain and the comms ensign to the bridge immediately. We don't want to risk the other crew members' safety. Our plan's to contact anyone outside the ship. We got no other maintenance officers on the ship, so the two are only ones who can do it.'

The fairy nodded. 'Let's do this.'

_***Frigate interior pathways...***_ The captain, comms officer, Sinon and Yuuki have encountered pirate sentries on the way to the bridge. Sinon had her ways using her Five-Seven pistol, while Yuuki with her purple sword, began slashing every opponent she sees, bringing a bloody end to her enemies. The fairy brought ends to her enemies in a different way, preserving their heads as they deserved their sight, while breathing to their last.

What was interesting with the pirates is that they also used swords. Some of them even deflected Sinon's bullets, but the two girls weren't stopped in killing a mass of sentries while intact. The captain and the comms officer were right behind their two protectors. They only made sure to think of their task in hand: making communication with anyone on the outside the priority hoping there would be a single starship to receive it.

_***Prime Catian bridge...***_ 'Captain!' The communications ensign called on Captain Qoone. 'We got a situation! As I've been scanning life signs... each life sign has been fading out... like they've been dying. I can only tell that there's a battle from inside the frigate!'

'A battle from inside? How could that...?' Qoone said until the communications ensign gasped. 'What's wrong?!'

'I just detected a ship... and it's coming from cloak! It's the pirate ship!' The ensign said... and as the screen has seen open space, there faded from nothingness a green ship, that was actually a dreadnought class (battleship size), looking fierce because of its weapons showing and its capabilities to rip an entire ship apart extended. It was bigger than the Prime Catian, and that alone means the Catian starship has no match battling alone.

The ensign spoke again. 'Captain... the pirate ship's hailing us. Should I?'

'Go ahead.' Qoone nodded, and the ensign comms officer opened an audio channel. 'This is Captain Qoone of the Prime Catian. You requested an audio line. May I know who I'm speaking to?'

'_This is Captain Jalmaik Har of the Limbobringer._' An adult man's voice having sort of a royal voice came on the other line, and it seems almost like an Indian accent. '_I trust you've been sensing trouble on the frigate? And what is this frigate to you, dear Captain?_'

'This is strictly the frigate belonging to our allies, the humans. We decided to investigate the matter ourselves when we knew you were attacking this ship.'

'_And you think this ship will make a fortune like it will for us? You'll find nothing there because we've already eliminated the security, and taken all the goods._'

'Then why are you still here?'

'_Besides scuttling the ship? There's another thing inside the frigate's goods that's important. We've rather keep our mouths shut for telling what it really is. That's gonna kill the thrill._'

Captain Qoone then thought the pirates weren't bluffing. _What are they looking for?_ 'You could entertain me, I suppose.'

'_I'm afraid you cannot stick your nose into something you won't understand. This is strictly off the usual books for us._' Then, Jalmaik cursed himself for giving a clue.

Qoone then knew that their work was a favor, or it was paid. 'Who the hell are you working for?!'

'_The hell we'd tell you! You know? We should just settle this like duelists. End of conversation, hands down!_' Jalmaik said before the transmission ended.

The weapons lieutenant shouted. 'Captain! They're charging up!'

Qoone instructed. 'EVASIVE MANEUVERS! Fire at will using phasers at them! We've got to know their power first!'

_***Frigate bridge...***_ Sinon secured the bridge and the captain and communications ensign did their thing to try restoring communication controls on that area. Yuuki, however, was interrogating a pirate while she was standing up with her blade pointed closely at his neck. 'You're gonna tell me everything! What else are you looking for?!'

'Like I'd tell you!' The pirate responded negatively with a smug look. 'And it's definitely NOT a thing. I can tell you that! Other than the usual info... you can kiss my ass!'

'Then the last thing you'll see is my cold stare.' Her sword lit up with a blue glow and pulled it back, then plunged it to his chest. The sword went through and the point came out the back. However, instead of getting blood out from him, his whole body blinked with a blue glow two times before he fell unconscious. She took out the sword from his body and sighed. _Glad that's over. I didn't want to see the ends of someone unarmed._ 'Sinon... what about communications?' She said as she walked to the sniper, who's actually at the communication ensign's station.

'Communications will be sporadic. It's not enough to hail a ship, but a unit. A signal bounce would be good to contact a unit... then send its signal to the assigned starship.'

'There are starships out there?'

'Yup. It seems the pirate ship was cloaked. It showed itself up recently, and now there's this other ship for the Catians. I've heard about it a few times, because it's the Prime Catian. The commander told me about it while I was back in Earth.'

Then... a signal came from outside. It wasn't coming from a starship... but a smaller unit, which is what the comms ensign said. He decided to patch in the audio frequency and opened the channel, just to hear sporadic communication and a voice of a young woman on the other line. '_This is... *static*... Kizaka. Can anybody hear me on that frigate?! I represent the Prime Catian!_'

Sinon replied. 'Help us, please! Is there any help available!'

'_The Prime Catian's currently in engagement with the pirate ship that attacked your frigate!_' Kizaka replied, seeming to wise up to the sporadic communication then clearing up. '_Who am I speaking to?_'

'Defense Ministry Alpha Unit verification Juliet-Tango Six-NIner-Seven.'

'_Goodness... Sinon?! I thought you weren't supposed to be out until..._'

'No time! How bad is it?!'

'_Not good at all. The Prime Catian's making its best for now on evasive maneuvers. It seems the pirate ship that attacked you is a battle dreadnought class. I don't know why, but Captain Qoone mentioned they were looking for something else rather than goods._'

Then Yuuki remembered the pirate she interrogated. _Could it be... that it was the same thing the pirate was telling me?_ 'Sinon... that pirate told me it wasn't a thing, but a someone. I don't know what he meant... but I swear he didn't know much.'

The whole ship then shook... and Sinon and Yuuki almost lost their balance but were on their feet. Sinon knew the ship was damaged, but if it's attacked any more, it'll be destroyed. _What was that?_ The sniper thought.

'_Wait... something's stuck on your ship. It's another unit... but I don't think it's a pirate unit._' Kizaka said, seeming concerned. '_I can't tell but... It's black. It seems smaller than the frigate... and it's... under the frigate sticking? That's crazy!_'

'Hail it!' Sinon instructed.

'_I'm trying... but the one who stuck it there isn't responding! It's a smaller ship, but there's no one inside._'

Then a girl's voice muffled like inside a helmet came behind them. 'That's because the pilot's already here!' Sinon and Yuuki turned around to see a human figured in black with its combat helmet in the same color. She has a height of five feet and eight inches. Knowing the girl, she's pretty young. Her helmet's glass showed that she was a girl with a pink hair.

Sinon knew the girl was a threat and pointed her handgun at the figure. 'Identify yourself!'

Then, like thin air, Sinon's handgun was snatched from her. _The hell?!_ She then found the girl beside her walking distant with the handgun. 'Give me that!'

'Uh... no. Pointing this thing's rather rude.'

'How did you do that?! It's impossible.'

'Did you ever hear espers from Earth? Goodness... and I thought you were knowledgable about them.' The girl replied calmly while giggling. 'You should know Yoko's pretty uptight with me when we talk about that subject ourselves.'

_An esper?_ Sinon thought this... then something else. _She knows the commander herself._ 'Who the hell are you?! And how do you know the commander?'

'It's simple, really. I call her my niece.' The girl pushed a button, then the helmet that used to be there, folded into different places. Soon, her head revealed her pink hair spread out. Then, she tied red ribbons to two sides of her hair that's actually long. Soon, it made a hairstyle that seemed to make two ponytails. 'But it's her mom I know best. She shocks me a lot when I annoy her.'

Yuuki seemed to understand, but she's seen the girl from somewhere before. 'Aren't you that girl who was with the English ambassador during the assassination attempt against the Japanese Prime Minister 20 years ago? I understand you saved him.'

'Huh? How'd you know?'

'I'm able to see a flash of memories from my friend here. She's my companion, and we've bonded for a while. Anyway... she was there and she saw that you've protected the English ambassador, acting as a security agent.'

Sinon knew the memory wasn't in her, but then remembered she forgot about that event before she went to the Middle East deal. _Oh yeah. Now I remember. 20 years ago... during the Yuletide celebration in Chicago, the English ambassador held a press conference with the Japanese Prime Minister. There was a screwup sniper from somewhere who almost killed the Prime Minister, and the celebration was ambushed. I remember running away... but then I saw a girl with pink hair who was a security agent for the ambassador. But that's not the surprise._ The sniper cleared her throat. 'You're a teleporter, aren't you? I remember you teleported with the Prime Minister to clear the scene.'

The girl sighed in relief. 'Finally! I thought you wouldn't notice during that time!'

'You're her, aren't you... Shirai Kuroko?' Sinon asked. 'It's obvious you're a very close friend of Mikoto, but why call Yoko your niece?'

'We've called each other sisters... which makes Yoko my niece, and me, her aunt.' Shirai replied. 'I'm so excited! I can't believe I would really meet Alpha Unit's best sniper! Sinon, right?' She asked while she threw Sinon's handgun back at the sniper.

Something else bothered Yuuki. _How is that girl Yoko's aunt? Isn't she too young?_

'Also...' Sinon said. 'You're using cyber implants, but it prevented you from aging. Why?'

'I decided it should be this way. My parents passed away... and I've only to see for myself. I decided to seal my services with Earth and see to it the better of it while I can. Years passed, and I decided to call the shots, because this world isn't the only thing needed to be protected, but the galaxy!' Shirai explained. 'And so... with a better deal with the Catians in the past... we were able to catch up to space explorations. I was the one to supervise the ethics of each crew member... then the captains... and the space flight as well. Actually...'

'You were one of the founders of the Galactic Security Force, huh?' Sinon said.

Yuuki was shocked. Although she'd been linked on Sinon's mind, it was new to her. _What?! She's immortal, she's energetic... and I find her here to reveal herself as a founder of a large exploration and security force from Earth?_ 'You're seriously not joking?!'

Shirai laughed at Yuuki's shocked feeling, knowing the fairy was supposed to be linked to Sinon for a reason. 'I thought you're linked with Sinon? You could have at least gotten a heads up!'

'It doens't work that way all the time, you know!' The fairy argued. 'How could you be here then?'

'I'm not intended to be a dictator, so I've moved on and decided to be of my own army, still affiliated with the GSF.' Shirai said before the communication from Kizaka was heard.

'_I'm gonna open fire and..._'

'Whoa, whoa!' Shirai shouted at the transmission with Kizaka on the other line. The trio forgot they were having Kizaka on the other line. 'Nobody's firing on my ship, or my name is NOT Shirai Kuroko, but your worst nightmare!'

'_What the? Director?! _Gomen'nasai!' Kizaka said, regretting barely destroying Shirai's ship. '_I didn't know you were there, Shirai-sama! This is your ship?_'

'It is. The Black Star is more than enough to carry multiple passengers... but that's not the only thing it does. It can be engaged in combat mode... making one of its parts very agile.'

'_One of its parts?_' Kizaka asked confused.

'You'll know later, ace Kizaka.' Shirai said.

'_How do you know my name?_'

'I know all about you, Kizaka-san. But right now... we need to move.' Shirai faced the two. 'The two of you are gonna need to get in my ship. Walk over here.' She said while the two unconsciously followed. 'The others I'm gonna need to get back to another time. My power can only carry only two at a time.'

_***Light-Rapier cockpit, Jennifer Kizaka... a minute later***_ '...I see.' Kizaka agreed to Shirai's plan. 'So you're saying this ship can't be destroyed, huh?'

'_Well... we do know the pirates were looking for someone specific. It's obvious that it's not just a simple raid to steal resources, but they've had their fill. They won't attack this ship again... but they're gonna make sure to not leave any witnesses... so they may boarding parties. They don't have transporters, because it is against any pirate's code._' Shirai explained.

'But I can't protect two ships at the same time!' Kizaka argued.

'_We'll handle them, of course! Just make sure you keep your focus on protecting the Prime Catian._' Shirai instructed.

'Roger, Director! I'll get right on it!' Kizaka said as she steered her mech unit to fly towards the battle between the Limbobringer and the Prime Catian. 'Captain Qoone, are you still there?!'

'_Where were you?! They've just commenced their boarding operations and they'll be touching our ship soon! Don't let them touch this ship... or they'll keep massing up on the inside!_' Qoone instructed. '_And hurry! If you stay in one place for too long, they'll be firing particle beams on your position! Make sure those rounds don't hit our ship as well!_'

'Roger, Cap! I'm over friendly fire, you know!' Kizaka said as she saw the boarders heading towards the Prime Catian. Having her main beam rifle ready, she was determined to repel many of them. 'Oh no, you don't!' She then started to fire her beam rifle and for the first 5 seconds... she destroyed four. The speed of the boarding shuttles were fairly fast, but she, with the Light-Rapier, was faster.

While she was attacking the boarders... some got through her... but she fired behind her with the beam rifle to ensure no others get to the ship. Still, even with her expertise of space flight... she wasn't able to stop a few shuttles from getting through her, as the others distracted her to defend herself. _Damn! Some may get to the ship! _'Cap, we got incoming boarders! Please acknowledge! I'll keep doing my best to defend, but I can't stop a few from coming in!'

'_Acknowledged. We'll fire on the boarders. Get out of the way! We're still engagement with the pirate ship!_' Qoone shouted out.

Minutes later, and Kizaka saw the boarders lessen... meaning they were running out of people... Some even fell back to join the pirate ship... and this is what shocked her. The last batch of boarder ships have been released. Once they got distance, the boarder pilots saw the Light-Rapier, Kizaka's mech unit that was destroying the other boarder ships easily. This scared them, and some of them then went back. The boarders that were retreating however, were fired upon by the pirate ship that released those boarders. This made Kizaka pissed, even if they were given warning shots.

Captain Har contacted all boarder units. _If you even think of making it back to the ship... think again! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PUSH THROUGH! If you retreat, you will be destroyed! Count that orders are strict! Keep heading to the ship for boarding and..._

'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!' Kizaka said as she fired her beam rifle at the pirate battleship. Her beam rifle was used... and she kept firing at the tactical level... attempting to destroy the beam batteries of the ship. This is a way of Kizaka saying that the captain was despicable.

Kizaka wasn't the only one. Soon, the Black Star was able to participate. Its released energy missiles have hit the starboard side of the battleship, which has helped damage the battleship's sensors. '_You know Jenny, you're really gonna die if you keep this up!_' Shirai said over the radio.

Even the ace seemed confused. 'Wait... the frigate!'

'_It's fine! When I saw the numbers were very few... I decided to help here! And... I don't like the captain of that ship too! He's unforgivable, firing at his own men like that!_'

'Sinon and Yuuki?'

'_Here with me... using the gunner seats to cover on my approach!_' Shirai answered.

_***Black Star interior...***_ Shirai was at the seat of the Black Star as she piloted the ship around. 'You just make sure those boarders don't touch the ship! They do, and it'll be bad for security inside. Don't give them too much heat... or their operations will stop suddenly.'

'_I'll do my best. Wait... can't you teleport inside the pirate ship?_'

'Without knowing the schematics of the thing? Sorry, but it's not my thing.' Shirai replied calmly to what she thought was a stupid question to answer. 'Get to it, Kizaka! I'm counting on you too!'

_***Prime Catian bridge...***_ 'Captain!' The sensor ensign called. 'We got ourselves another friendly. It's registered with the Galactic Security Force.'

'Really?' Qoone asked.

Then the comms ensign made her say. 'Madam, looks like the same ship is hailing us via audio feed.'

'Fine. Open the channel.' Qoone commanded the communications ensign and the line was open. 'This is Captain Qoone of the Prime Catian! We sensed you're part of the GSF yourself.'

'_This is Director Shirai Kuroko of the Galactic Security Force. I come to you not as a director for the military suit itself, but I come as its founder and a soldier for the many planets needing us. I understand you need some help on this matter, so we're repelling boarders from both you and the frigate._'

'I see. Thank you for the assistance, Kuroko-san.'

'_Likewise, it's the same for accepting my assistance, Qoone-sama._'

_***Limbobringer bridge... a minute later...***_ Captain Jalmaik Har was in a short daze, but it was enough time for him to realize that the shields of his ship are buckling. He heard nothing but blurs of voices from his staff. He was thinking of his attempts to find a way to defeat both the Prime Catian and the two other threats... the Light-Rapier and the Black Star. Although he's got a great defensive capability, if he loses his weapons, there won't be a good time to fix them while in battle. He must stall and allow the boarders to get to the Prime Catian, but what's stopping them was the only unit the Catian ship has, and that's the Light-Rapier Kizaka was piloting.

His firm decision began as he stood up, then hearing the voices from his staff coming clear. 'Commander Gyajés...'

'Captain?' Gyajés responded with a questioning tone.

'Take the helm and make sure everyone is still in this fight.' Har said before he left his chair. 'I'm going to the Outlaw to do the whole boarding operation a favor.'

Then Gyajés knew it was suicide. 'Sir! Are you planning to attack that Wing mech? It's too dangerous.'

'It's better than doing nothing, commander. We have been indeed ready, but not for something like this. If I don't get back, get fighters into our ship to reinforce us. It's imperative you retreat after you've sustained heavy damage. I'm the only ace available to pilot the Outlaw, and it's good enough to damage the Prime Catian as well.'

'You're attacking the Catian ship as well?! You're putting yourself in danger!' Gyajés reacted.

'I'm telling you now...' The captain said before leaving the bridge. '...that I always remembered this ship as my only. I would never abandon it, but save its current crew. Take care of her if I don't come back, Gyajés.' He finally left the bridge, leaving the strict orders to Commander Gyajés.

_***Battlespace... near the Prime Catian...***_ Kizaka's been doing a good job so far. The boarders were faster than the previous batches, but she was able to repel enough for the Prime Catian to get range in firing the Limbobringer. Her beam rifle couldn't get more energy from her main energy bank, so she used her saber beam to save power for a longer time.

A transmitter tag suddenly stuck itself to the back of her Wing mech, appearing at the upper back of the mech, where her communications array of small size is located. She noticed this and was alert. _A transmitter?!_

'_Dear child! You will be cleansed!_' A male voice like royalty came to her ears and she turned to one side... She saw what seemed to be another mech unit, similar to her Wing Rapier... only this one was black and green themed with a double saber beam weapon on it. '_I've been waiting to challenge the ace of the Illuminos myself! Now that we're even with melee weapons, we should duel!_'

The black and green mech stopped in front of Kizaka's mech. Jennifer was shocked to hear the voice, and recognized it immediately. _It's the captain himself?! Is he nuts?!_

'_There's nothing my crew can do. I'm the only one to pilot The Outlaw._' Jalmaik Har said over the radio. '_Face it. Everything is hard for you, and you're just flying for the Catians, not for your crew._'

'What do you care?!'

'_I'd rather make good use of my talent in battling in mech suits than taking command of a battleship, but it can't be helped if I'm voted captain._' Har said before a chuckle. 'You just need to tell me what you want , and I'll give it to you!'

'Like treasure? Forget it.'

'_See? That's why I came out, to kill you if you don't surrender!_' Har made his suit draw the beam sabers and release its energy for combat. '_You will be crushed, dear child!_'

Jennifer snorted. 'Just call me Kizaka, Captain Har. We have names. We'll use them to our last!' Then, the Light-Rapier charge with her single beam saber, pushing forward thrust to its maximum power.

'_En garde!_' Har made his suit thrust forward with two beam sabers in hand.

Both of them clashed together as duelists, but one of them would die in the end. Only one would walk away victorious.

_***Unknown location...***_ From the dark, Natalia appeared, having closed her eyes to observe the universe with her psychic power... and saw the incoming war. Then... she opened her eyes asking herself: "Why?" _Now I know that it will not do any good for anyone. If helping stop the war would be something wiser to do... then I'll do just that._

'_That will never happen._' She heard a boy's voice resonate, and she saw Kyle appearing in front of her. 'You know very well that it will never be stopped. It will happen, and casualties will always be there.'

'Only if you let it continue.' Natalia snapped at Kyle furiously. 'YOU KNOW DAMN TOO WELL YOU HAVE STARTED THIS!'

'Perhaps.' ...said Kyle before a short chuckle. 'But I only made the short move to make them want power. I was there with you to see what real power can cause to the enemies of my subjects.'

'Your subjects are murderers.' Natalia replied while swinging an arm to one side giving gesture denying what Kyle said.

'Still... you know very well that I've separated from you to settle my own matters. You still choose humanity over the rest of the universe yourself?!'

'Yes.' Natalia nodded to his question. 'But it's better I choose to be in league with planets willing to fight for freedom. Freedom may not always be the full idea... but all of us need uniqueness, not to be ruled by a certain government that would crush the ways of life we have now! The Orsonians were the only ones who achieved that goal... and you've killed them in your process to your sudden rise in power.'

'There's nothing anyone can do... the Catians, the Humans, the Uzmechis... they'll be involved. But they are no match to my wonderful army! One galaxy after the next... I will conquer! You have no right to tell me I can't be a dictator... because I was blessed...'

'...with power. Yes, I understand.' Natalia shook her head with her eyes closed and opened them again. 'You're blessed with power, but you're acting as a child does. I've moved from that, Kyle.'

'Then you're nothing but an old lady who understands nothing.' Kyle insulted Natalia. Knowing Natalia, he knows her as a deity in a distant galaxy, not as an individual of Earth. 'You know very well you'll be overwhelmed after what I've done. You'll perish... and there's nothing even YOU can do about it. My rivalry with you will end... and my way of life will spread on anyone.'

'By your way of terror?' Natalia then hovered up mid-air. 'You're going to find that quite difficult.'

Kyle did the same and hovered mid-air and got himself face to face with her and whispered. 'Is that a challenge I hear?'

'You have power... blessed from our creators, and you chose to make it the authority and enslave the universe for yourself. Then, I, Natalia, will challenge that great power of yours. There's no doubt many will be loyal to your cause... I've hidden myself for too long. This time, there's no turning back, and I've made my decision to stand against you. Will you accept... or will you keep ridiculing me, sneaking your dirty hands to my side, trying to kill me like the dishonorable brat you once were?'

Kyle was clearly pissed, but he didn't show his own emotions. _This is indeed an intriguing subject. She will never win over this vast army I have. We're both gods. We're both immortal... but to find one to fight the other? I like her already._ His emotions changed from shocked to interested. 'It seems there's nothing I can do. I'll see your downfall for challenging me like that, so I accept.'

'Good.' Natalia hovered away from him. 'I'm not out for blood... but I'm out to prove you have no right to enslave the universe. I won't allow it myself.'

'Then we'll see who's better in this, friend...' Kyle made the smug which almost ticked Natalia. 'This is where we part then.' And he disappeared without a trace...

_***Melwin's dream... Imitation of Old FianCuriania...***_

The cat-eared and tailed girl was in her usual captain's uniform... but she already knew she wasn't feeling right. She was in a garden, filled with grass and flowers, and was somehow part of a courtyard of a castle. _This is... I recognize this place. Isn't this...?_

'FianCuriania.' A woman's voice rang and the young captain turned around. It was Queen Aria. 'The old FianCuriania that you've seen as you researched has been seen a few times now.'

'Queen Aria?! Why?'

'I wanted to tell you grave news. Recently, your Captain Qoone has gotten across an enemy which is almost impossible to defeat. It's part of a pirate's battallion of ships... and that leading ship will be the cause of the destruction of many cities in worlds.'

'Wait... Captain Qoone is challenging the leader ship now?'

'As of this moment.' Aria replied with worry. 'I only told you that news... but that's not my main concern. It's seems you've gotten across a deity.'

'A deity... like a goddess?'

Another female's voice, younger than Melwin's rang behind the young captain. 'Indeed.' Melwin turned around... and she saw Talie. The young blonde smiled. 'Surprised?'

Melwin couldn't believe that Talie was there... but when Aria said about a deity... she knew it wouldn't be true... Talie, a goddess?

'I know you don't believe in deities because they're beyond comprehension.' Talie said. 'I'm still the same girl... only... just a little mature this time.'

'Y-you're...'

'A deity.' Talie said. 'Like it or not... I'm only one of them. I'm just there as the guardian of the universe... but some things I overlook... and this is something I cannot expect to be true, but I was too late.'

Melwin shook her head knowing she was confused. _This is damn crazy! How the hell did I ever get into something like this situation TOO QUICKLY?!_

The young captain felt a hand and it was Talie. 'We'll discuss this in great matter, Melwin. Queen Aria... I suggest you join.'

Queen Aria didn't expect to be invited by Talie. 'Dear goddess, I thought you didn't need me?'

'Far from it. You'll be quite involved with it as well.' Talie said encouragingly.

The trio proceeded into the garden house to talk. Melwin knew this is a big change in her life, having met a goddess in reality. What does Talie, however, have in store for the young captain? How will Melwin fit into the fate of the universe with the war, unstoppable and incoming? She's only the first of many Catians who've seen Talie... but why is she chosen? She will soon find out for herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe I should put a cliffhanger soon? Thanks for reading, and ya'll be seein another one soon. ^_^<strong>_


End file.
